Summer Love
by nessa3456
Summary: May,Drew,Leaf,Gary,Ash,Misty,Dawn and Paul are all staying at the cabin in the summer with no supervision or parents. Just them, what could go wrong? Plenty of things I tell ya! Ikari, Contest, Poke, Oldrival! Read and Review :
1. Seriously bro?

**hi everyone! i'm glad you took the chance to read this story. it means a lot to me! this story is about Ikari, Contest, Poke, Oldrival shippings! it's going to start in the summer, and all of them are going to a cabin that Drew owns. no parents, no supervision...what could go wrong? all of them are around 16-17 years old. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Seriously Bro?**

**Normal POV**

It was the first day of summer vacation for the young teenagers. All of them were happy that they were able to sleep in without having to wake up at 7 in the morning. May woke up by smelling fresh pancakes and immediately went downstairs.

"Mmmm, Mom I love your pancakes!" the brunette commented as she took another bite.

"May, if you eat too much pancakes you're going to get fat!" Max said as he fixed his glasses, smirking at her.

"What did you say?" May replied as she shot a glare at her younger brother.

"OOOFFF, gross. You should really brush your teeth before your friends arrive. They will probably be blown away by the stench of your breath." He responded with a smirk, "Trust me, it smells like stinky socks."

"Now now, settle down. Stop fighting." Their mother said Caroline said.

"Yeah. Listen to your mom. Let us enjoy the pancakes peacefully." Their father Norman added with a grin on his face. He also loved his lovely wife's pancakes.

* * *

After an hour, it was noon. May had finished eating and getting dressed. Now the problem was, what to do. It was her first day of summer vacation and she has no plans. Maybe I will text up Leaf, she thought.

She brought up her cell phone and started texting madly on the keyboard.

_Hey Leaf, wondering what you're doing today. If you're free...hang out? :D _

Within a minute Leaf responded back, saying,

_HII MAAY! Sure thing...well that is if you don't mind hangin with Ash and Gary... _

May was fine with hanging out with Ash and Gary. She texted back, agreeing it would be fine. Leaf told her to meet them at 1:30 at LaRousse Mall. She went back into her room and looked at her outfit once again.

She was wearing white short shorts with a tan braided belt. She wore a red and white stripe off the shoulder tee from american eagle. May also had her hair in low pig tails. "I think I look good." She complimented herself.

* * *

**May's POV**

I guess I should start heading off now since it's one. "Bye Mom and Dad!" I shouted goodbye as I stepped outside the door. I felt the warmth of the sun touching my skin. It felt so nice.

As I was walking to the mall, I saw someone I knew. It was a tall guy who has green hair. Yes. Green hair. It is natural, although...I don't believe it. He turned around saw me, and our eyes locked for a few seconds. I stared intensely into his emerald green eyes as he did the same with my sapphire blue eyes.

"Oh look it's airhead." He smirked as flipped his hair. Let me tell you one thing, Drew aka Grasshead can never leave his hair alone!

"Ew..." I replied as I stuck out my tongue, "It's grasshead."

He smirked as he put his hands in his pockets, "Have you come to stalk me like my fangirls?"

I laughed out loud, "HAH, like I would be one of your fangirls. They are crazy!"

"I know, but it's not like you know what it feels like. All the guys are scared of you." Drew responded with another smirk across his face.

I felt myself getting warm, "WHATEVER." I rudely shouted at his face, "Who needs them?"

Drew sighed, "...and you also have no manners."

Before I could say anything back, my phone rang. Leaf was calling me.

"Hello?" I said over the phone.

"Hey, It's Leaf. Where the hell are you? You're late...I don't think I can handle Ash and Gary by myself anymore." Leaf responded, "They are uncontrollable! I don't even understand why I agreed to hang out with them! Hurry please!"

I giggled, "Sorry, I came across ...cabbage boy when I was walking."

I swear I could feel Drew's sending me glares from my back when I said cabbage boy. It was the most uncomfortable feeling in the universe.

"Oh! Bring him along! The more the merrier right?" Leaf suggested.

"Do I have to?" I whined, I really didn't want him to come.

"Yes. Or I will kill you." My friend responded with a threat.

"Fine." I said as I hung up.

"Hey Cabbage boy, wanna go to the mall to meet up with Leaf, Gary, and Ash?" I asked him in a monotone voice, hoping he would say no. It's not like Drew is a mall person anyways.

Drew flickered his green silky hair once again, "I usually don't go to the mall and I can obviously how much you want me to come." He sarcastically said, "So I will come to just to annoy you."

I shot him a death glare, "Thanks." I said 'sweetly' while he smirked back at me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Leaf, Ash and Gary were all waiting for their friends arrival. The three of them were sitting in the food court. Ash stood up, "I can't stand it anymore!" He exclaimed.

Leaf and Gary looked at each other then at Ash, "What are you talking about?" Gary asked.

"Sitting in the food court without any food! It's like torture! Why be in the food court if you're not ordering any food!" Ash answered, "I'll be right back, I'm going to get some McPokeballs."

She sweat-dropped, then shouted to Ash, "Make sure you order me some fries!"

Gary ran his fingers through his thick auburn hair, "And a cheeseburger for me as well!" He shouted.

Just then, they saw May and Drew entered in. "Drew!" Gary called to his buddy waving at him. "May!" Leaf called her best friend over.

The four of the greeted each other and talked about how their day was until Ash came back with McPokeballs. He ordered 4 cheeseburgers, 3 large fries, 4 milkshakes and apple pie. We all stare at him, "Are you going to eat all of that?" May questioned.

"..Maybe.." Ash answered with uncertainty.

Everyone around him sweat-dropped, "I don't get how you can stay skinny when you eat so much." Drew added as he flickered his hair again.

Ash grinned, "Good thing Mist isn't here or else she will hit me with her mallet for eating a lot."

A redhead came up behind Ash with evil glares shooting at him, she took out her mallet and sent Ash flying to the other side of the mall. Everyone sweat dropped once again, "Hi Misty!" They all greeted her.

Behind Misty was Dawn and Paul.

Everyone was shocked to see Paul with people. Especially Dawn, since he always whines about how annoying and troublesome she is. "Wow. For once Paul isn't being anti-social" Leaf commented amazed.

The plum boy scowled, "Fuck you."

"Oh and he's even more talkative too!" Gary added.

"C'mon now, let's not pick on Paul. We all know he gets too sensitive when he's being picked on." Drew smirked as he said that.

"Hayden, don't make me wipe off that smirk off your face." Paul coldly shot at him.

"I'm so sc-"Before Drew could finish his sentence, May interrupted him by asking Paul what he was doing with those two anyways.

Everyone wanted to hear Paul's answer so they all leaned in. "So?" May questioned, "Spill it."

"Either with them or being with Reggie." Paul answered as he made a scowled. He hated his older brother more than anything. Everyone nodded their head understanding why. Since everyone was so focused on Paul, they looked down at the table and saw all of Ash's food was gone.

"What the hell?" Misty said looking at the table which was empty.

They heard a loud munching and slurping sound come from the right and saw that Ash was gobbling down all the food. Dawn sighed, "That boy." The navy hair turned to Misty, "You know what to do."

Misty smirked, "Yeah." She brought out her mallet and there goes Ash once again.

"I wish we could go somewhere and escaped this town." Dawn said out of the blue, "I want to go to a cabin and be there for the rest of the summer. It's so boring here!"

"I agree." May said with a sigh, "I want to go to a beach."

"Me too," Leaf added, "I also want to explore the woods."

"Same here." Misty also said.

Drew smirked, "Well aren't you girls lucky to know me?" He flipped his green hair once again.

"Why are we lucky to know a grass head like you?" May replied rudely.

"Because, I have a cabin on the beach, beside the woods on an island." He answered with a huge smirk across his face. Gary eyes widened, "Seriously bro?"

"Are you deaf?" Paul said.

"When the hell did you get a cabin!" Gary exclaimed as he ignored Paul's comment.

"My dad just got it this year. He said that we are welcome to stay there whenever we want." The green hair teenager replied. He turned to look over at the girls who were whispering to each other loudly to see if they should go or not.

"We'll go." May said.

"Okay," Drew replied, "Everyone meet at my house at 9am Friday morning sharp. We will leave 2 days from now."

Everyone cheered. All of them can't wait to go to the cabin!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please please tell me what you think. Are the character out of character? IF they are tell me which ones and I will try to keep them in character. Don't forget to review as well!**

**Thanks :) **


	2. We're here!

**hey! this is probably my fastest update..probably because i'm sick and missing school once again. hehe. welll i would like to say thanks to my four reviewers, xDragonairx, AnimexLuver4Ever, LiEl0098, pokemonpuppy23 and xDragonairx. i appreciate for taking the time to review :D so i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D**

**Also, I don't know some of the characters eye colors so idk. if they're wrong please to me and i will change it. and this is probably the longest chapter i've written.:D **

**disclaimer - i do not own pokemon. oops i forgot to say that in the last chapter..my bad **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - We're here!**

**Normal POV**

It was a beautiful Friday morning, and everyone was getting ready for their big exciting day. It was finally 9 and everyone was going to Drew's. The first one to arrive was Paul. Paul had his hands in his pocket and took a seat in the living room.

"I figured you'd be the first one here." Drew smirked as he flickered his flock of green hair.

"Hn." Paul replied simply. He wasn't in the mood to talk to his arrogant friend this early in the morning.

The doorbell rang, and Drew answered the door to reveal a redhead with a reasonable amount of luggage. They didn't know how long they were going to stay there but they figured they would leave when they got bored.

"Hey," Misty said as she came in.

Drew gave her a head nod, "Would you want anything to drink?" He offered. The redhead smiled, "Yea, thanks." The green hair teenage boy went to the kitchen and got Misty a drink.

"Excited?" Misty asked Paul, trying to start a conversation.

Paul shrugged, as he looked out the window. "Well then." Misty muttered to herself. Drew's doorbell rang once again, and Misty was gladly to go get it. She was hoping it would be one of her friends at the door.

Misty opened the door, and there were three of her friends. Leaf, Gary, and Ash. It was no surprise they came together since the three of them live right beside each other. Right beside each other meaning, Gary lives beside Leaf, and Leaf lives beside Ash.

"Hey!" Leaf greeted as she walked in. She sat down on the couch, and said, "It feels so nice to sit again."

"Leaf...we only walked for about 15 minutes.." Gary commented, "You should cut down the junk food." The auburn boy smirked as he saw Leaf's reaction.

"Well you know what?" Leaf responded back.

"What?" Gary answered, wanting to hear her comeback.

"I'll kick your ass to the moon." Leaf answered confidently.

"Is that all you can think of?" Gary replied, a little disappointed in her comeback.

But before Leaf could respond, Ash interrupted saying, "Is there any food around here?"

Misty sighed, "Is that all you ever think about?" As she face-palm.

The doorbell rang before Ash could answer. Finally May and Dawn arrived.

* * *

Everyone headed to Drew's car. There were two black Honda CR-V Diesel i-CTDi. "Why do we need two cars?" May asked.

Drew sighed, "Well Airhead, if you haven't noticed we can't fit into one car with all our luggage."

"Right." May replied.

"So I will drive one car, and I will choose who will drive the second car." Drew said. His emerald green eyes landed on Gary. "Gary, you drive the other car." Drew commanded. "Yes, sir!" Gary saluted to play along and chuckled right after.

"June, Paul, and Dawn come with me." Drew added as he went into his car, "You guys will be riding with me."

"It's May! Not June!" May exclaimed as she heard him. "Get my name right will ya?" She muttered herself as she walked to Drew's car and put her luggage in the trunk and took a seat in the back.

Paul took shot-gun and Dawn took a seat beside May.

* * *

Gary's car did the exact same as Drew's. Gary was in the driver seat, Leaf and Ash were fighting over the shot gun while Misty said quietly at the back.

"I SHOTTY THE SHOTGUN!" Leaf shouted at Ash.

"NO I DID!" Ash argued back.

Gary smirked, "Aw Leaf, I didn't know you want to sit next to me so bad."

"Ew Gary! Nevermind, Ash you take it. I don't want to sit next to the alien." Leaf said to Ash and sat beside Misty. The redhead giggled after they were done arguing.

* * *

After about a three hour drive, they were finally at the ferry. They needed to take a ferry to head over to Orange Island to stay at Drew's cabin. They had finally reached their destination. Everyone was amazed at Drew's new cabin on Orange Island.

It was the perfect location. The cabin was right on the beach, and then on the other side of the cabin, it was all forest. There was a trail leading into the woods, and a smooth sandy beach at the front. It was perfect.

"Wow, for once I am impressed grass head." May commented as she looked around.

Everyone agreed with May. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go into the cabin!" Dawn cheered as she ran to it. She unlocked the door and gaped at everything. Her jaw dropped. It was just so cozy!

When you entered in, there was a hall way leading into the living room. The living room had a giant window, perfect view of the beach and there was a giant table, probably for eating, a green comfy fuzzy chair, a couch, and a small table beside the chair.

There were two washrooms, one upstairs and one downstairs, but the only problem was there were only four bedrooms.

"Drew...there's only four bedrooms." Misty said.

Everybody eyes widened at the news. Paul made a scowled, "Why did I even agree to go?" He muttered to himself, not enjoying the news he just heard.

"So now the real question is...how are we going to choose the bed arrangements.." Leaf pointed out.

Gary smirked, "Why don't we make this a little bit interesting?" He asked.

Everyone turned to Gary, and looked at him nervously. Whatever Gary was going to say next wasn't going to be good.

"And what's that?" Dawn added, "What will make things interesting?"

The auburn hair boy smirked once again, "Well, to decide the room arrangements, why don't we pick our roommates by choosing them from the hat."

Everyone looked at Gary as if he was crazy. "Are you crazy Oak?" Leaf exclaimed, not liking Gary's idea.

"Yea, Leaf's right!" May added, "There's only one bed anyways, and what if we get stuck with the opposite gender?"

"Aw, are you scared airhead?" Drew responded to May with a smirk.

May went into 7 shades of red, "Of course not!" She denied.

Drew smirked at what May was thinking, "Don't worry June, no guy would even want to touch you. Man, I'd feel bad for whoever gets stuck with you."

"IT'S MAY!" She shouted back with her arms crossed, ignoring Drew's comment.

Dawn sighed, "I guess we're going with Gary's idea?"

Everybody went silent, they weren't entirely sure. Though, the girls did trust the guys a lot to not do anything with them. In the end, they surprisingly agreed with Gary's idea. "Why did I let this happen?" Misty murmured to herself.

The guys allowed the girls to pick up the names from the hat. "Who wants to go first?" Dawn asked to the girls. Leaf stepped forward, "I will. Might as well get this over with."

The dark long hair brunette gulped before reaching into the hat. She scrambled around in it first, then she grabbed hold of the paper, slowly pulling it out. She slowly unraveled it and looked at it.

_Gary Oak _

Looking at the paper speechless, "YOU GOT BE TO KIDDING ME!" She shrieked. Leaf Green was not happy at all. Judging by the reaction, everyone felt they knew who she got. "Just to make sure, who did you get?" May asked.

Leaf shredded the paper, "You should know by my freaking reaction." She answered coldly.

"Aww Leaf, it's meant to be!" Gary joked around, "First dibs on the room!" He shouted as he grabbed Leaf and headed for the biggest room.

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR GARY!" Ash exclaimed.

"This is so troublesome." Paul added with no expression.

* * *

"I'll go next." Misty said as she walked to the hat. Her hand went in and quickly came out with a piece of paper. She looked at it, and it was _Ash Ketchum._ Misty went into different shades of red.

"Ash, you're with me." She said walking faster away from him.

Ash shot her a goofy grin and caught up to her. He put his arms around her, "YAY!" he cheered, "We can stay up all night and eat and watch tv!" Misty rolled her blue eyes, "At least he's too dense to do anything." She quietly said to herself.

Everyone watched Ash and Misty find a room in the cabin, "So who's next?" Drew said curiously.

"I'll go." Dawn volunteered herself. She closed her eyes and grabbed the piece of white paper. She gaped at the name.

_Paul Shinji _

"This is just great." She sarcastically said, "I got the human ice cube."

"Hn, I'm not too pleased about this either troublesome." Paul replied.

"My name is DAWN!" Dawn shouted at him.

The two of them argue all the way til they found an empty bedroom.

* * *

**May's POV **

That just left me with Drew. I groaned, "Why do I have to be stuck with you?" Honestly, I don't know what I did to deserve this. This was torture, it was hell. Drew flickered his green hair once again, "The feelings mutual." He responded.

We both entered the the last remaning room. We saw that the bed, was not a queen size bed. It wasn't even a double. Oh no, it was the twin size bed, and it just fitted the two of us.

I stared intensely at Drew, "What the hell is this!" I exclaimed, pointing at the bed.

He made scowled, "I thought they were all queen size beds!"

"Well the last time I checked, this isn't a queen size bed!" I retorted back, "Urg, this just make things much more peachier."

Drew sighed, "Unless you want to take turns sleeping on the floor, with only a blanket."

"Why should I sleep on the floor! It should be you." I responded with my hands on my hips.

"Yea right. I'm not." Drew replied looking at me as if I was crazy. What the hell is he giving that look for? I am the woman, I should sleep on the comfy mattress, not him.

"Ever heard of being a gentlemen?" I retorted.

"Sorry June, I don't count you as a date. Although, I know you wish I did." Drew responded as he flickered his green luscious hair.

Who does he think he is? Right, he's mr. know it all. Of course. I stuck out my tongue, "Why would I ever want to be your date? You have green hair, I'm pretty sure that's not normal."

"Green hair or not, the girls still swoon over me." He cockily responded.

I rolled my blue eyes, "Whatever you say."

I saw Drew left the room, I hopped onto the queen size bed. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

What did I freaking do to deserve this?

* * *

**Leaf's POV **

Gary and I chose the biggest bedroom of them all. We had just finished unpacking our belongings. I finally accepted that I had to share a room with the alien. It's just not fair still, he's such a player! Who knows what he will try to do to me.

I flopped myself on the comfy big queen size bed, "Ah, it feels so nice to lay down."

The auburn boy smirked and allowed himself to lay down. I got up and sat on the bed, "Uhm what do you think you're doing?" I asked. He shot me a confused look, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

I smirked and pushed him off the bed, "There! That's where you belong!"

"Leaf," Gary said dangerously, "You're going to regret doing that." As he rolled me off the bed. You could hear a loud thump! from when I landed on the solid hard wood floor. "Ow!" I shouted rubbing my hip.

"Look! A bruise is forming thanks to you!" I said as I pointed at it.

Gary just smirked at me, "Do you need me to kiss it?" He cockily asked.

I rolled my eyes, he's always flirting with me. No, scratch that, he flirts with every girl he sees. Even though I moved here when I was in sixth grade, I remembered how we met. From sixth grade and to now, he's still the same. Him and his huge ass ego.

"I don't want your disgusting lips on my body!" I answered in distaste.

"Hey, girls would drooling over me if I told them that line." He replied with a smirk, "You are _lucky_ to be able to share a room with me. Girls would loove to be in your position."

"In case you forgot, I'm not one of your fangirls." I responded while sticking my tongue out, "Who could ever like a guy like you?"

What did I do to deserve this? I wonder how the others are holding up.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I was basically taking over the room. I shoved Paul's stuff over to a corner, while my stuff were taking over everything. What did I do to get an human ice cube as my roommate. Jesus, at least he won't be doing anything since he's like anti-social.

"So how you doing?" I asked, trying to start a little chit chatting in the room. It was dead silence, and I cannot take it.

"Hn." He responded as he unpacked his stuff.

"Do you ever talk?" I snapped at him. I didn't mean to, but guys like him piss me off the most!

He gave me a cold look, "What's your problem?" He asked.

"You." I answered, "You never talk. All you do is say hn. It's like that's the only word you know!"

"Hn." He responded again, but I know this time, he was doing it on purpose to piss me off. He was smirking, and it wasn't like a Gary's or Drew's smirk, but it was the kind of smirk that told me he was amused by this.

I groaned, gah, this is the worst.

"I know you're doing that to piss me off. You can stop now." I said, crossing my arms and looking at him.

"Hn." He replied with another smirk appearing across his face.

"I am going to kill you one day!" I said irritated.

"Hn." Paul said once again, smirking as always.

I am going to kill him. I grabbed the closest thing to me, and unfortunately it was a pillow. Oh well, it will have to do. I chucked it towards Paul's face, hoping it would hit him. Sadly, he dodged it just in time.

I am not pleased. I shot a glare at him and showed him my middle finger.

* * *

**Misty's POV**

"ASSSHHH!" I screamed at him. What does he think he's doing! Man, this boy, he is peeling off the plastic from my tampon. Now revealing the tampon. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted at him, demanding for answers.

"Chill Mist, why are you so uptight?" He answered as he was holding a tampon. How does he not recognize a tampon? He's a 16 year old male boy for god sake!

"I swear, if you don't drop that right now. You face the wrath of my mallet." I dangerously said. I can feel my face warming up. Ash face dropped and the tampon immediately. He put on his puppy dog face on, and said, "Mist, Please anything but the mallet. _Anything_."

Gah, Why did he have to use that face. I stood there not knowing what to do. I sighed and let it drop, "Fine. If it happens one more time, I will show no mercy."

I watched Ash unpack, why did I have to fall for the most dense guy in the universe?

I defs pick up the best guys...

"I'm done packing! Wanna go downstairs and eat?" He flashed a grin at me.

"Is that all you ever think about?" I responded as I let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey, it's not my fault food is sooo delicious!" He replied, as he fixed his baseball cap.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure." I sarcastically said.

"So you coming?" He grinned, "If you don't hurry up...I might eat it all."

"If you eat all the food, say a welcoming hello to my mallet." I said dangerously as I shot glares at him.

"Eek! Okay." He said as he flew out of the room.

I rolled my blue eyes again. Just asking why to myself.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Everyone was basically done unpacking, and were settle in, into the cabin. It was already 1pm, and still had plenty of time left. Everybody was sitting around the large wooden table. Leaf sat on the edge, beside Gary, and then there was, Drew, May, Dawn, Paul, and Misty.

"So, what's for lunch Drew?" Leaf asked, "My stomach is empty."

"Why are you looking at me?" Drew questioned back, "I never said I was in charge of the food."

Ash came out of the kitchen with a depressing look on his face, "THERE'S NO FOOD ANYWHERE." He shouted as he fell to the ground onto his knees.

Everyone looked at each other and groaned. "My friends are incredibly stupid." Paul commented irritated, "Why did I come here again?"

"Smooth move there Drew," May spat at him, "How is my food baby going to survive now?"

Drew flickered his bangs, "Like I said June, I was never in charge of the food."

"Looks like someone has to go to the store and stock up on food." Misty suggested, "And how we're going to plan this is, drawing names from the hat. Two people will be chosen to go to get food."

"This again?" Dawn whined, "I hope I don't get picked."

"Who wants to choose the names?" Leaf asked.

"I WILL!" Ash grinned, as he reached into the hat. He moved his hand around for about 4 seconds and then stop. He grabbed for the piece of paper, and said, "May Maple."

May pouted, "Of course it would be me." She mumbled. Ash repeated what he did earlier, and the next paper had Drew on it.

"Drew is also going to get the food too." Ash said with a grin. "Make sure you guys bring back lots of junk food alright?"

"Let's go airhead," Drew muttered as he got up for the door.

"This all your fault, you should have thought to get the food first." May responded with an angry face, "I am SO not happy."

"And you think I am?" Drew replied with another flickered of his green hair.

The two of them started arguing on the way out to the door.

"Aw, don't they make such a cute old married couple?" Dawn said to her friends. Everyone agreed.

* * *

**Timeskip - Speeding up the time, May and Drew had finally come back from grocery shopping and everyone was spread out through the living room dying from hunger and dinner was finally ready, and it was good. Now it was basically 10pm now. **

"I am so tired." Dawn mumbled, "I got up way too early today."

"Tell me about," Leaf added.

"Same here." May said.

Misty laughed, "Well not me!" Misty always got up early, wether it was on a weekend of school day.

The girls decided it was time to go back to the bedrooms and just have some time by themselves, but it was soon interrupted when the guys came in.

* * *

**May's POV **

All I can think about is how comfy this bed is. I let out a yawn and stretch my arms, it felt so comfortable. I was already in my pj's and under the blankets. I was just wearing a tank-top and shorts. I was ready to pass out any minute, until I realized I had to share this bed with ... grass head.

I groaned, Why did he forget that he left out that there was one bed in each room? Plus this one a twin size bed!

I heard the door opening and I sat up. The door revealed Drew who looked like he was about to pass out. He was dressed in navy blue plaid pants and a white thin t-shirt.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and our eyes locked for a few seconds. I couldn't take my eyes off of his emerald green eyes. They were so... beautiful.

The instant I thought of his eyes beautiful, I looked away. Snap out of it May! You do not like Drew. No I don't.

I looked back to him again, "How should we work this out?" I asked, drifting my eyes to the bed.

Drew let a small smirk across his face, "We share."

"No!" I exclaimed, "Definitely not."

"Then you're welcome to sleep on the floor June," Drew smirked.

Being the stubbron person I am, of course I had to retort, "No, there's no way in hell am I sleeping on the floor. I'm not going to give up this bed." And plus I was way too comfy to move.

"Then move over airhead," He replied. I sighed in defeat and moved to the side a little making room for Drew. Like honestly, I had no other choice. I wasn't going to sleep on the ground and get stiff, and I'm pretty sure Drew wouldn't either.

I could feel the coldness of his skin as he crawled under the blanket. I can feel my face heating up, am I really going to sleep with a guy? I saw the lamp beside me as it gives off light in this room. I cannot let Drew know that I am embarrassed.

I leaned over to the side and turned off the light. This is so awkward.

"April, you're going to make me fall off." Drew stated, as he smirked. I can't see him, but I can feel those lips forming into a smirk.

"What do you expect me to do?" I asked, I had no idea what he wants.

He sighed, "Nevermind, we'll just deal with this tomorrow night." He said in a tired voice. I nodded my head, "Yeah. Night Grass head,"

"Night Airhead." He responded.

I couldn't really sleep though, all I can think about how close we were. His right leg was right beside my left, his arm was touching mine. If I make one sudden move, I could wake him up, not that I care though. This bed was just so small. I could hardly spread my legs out.

How was I supposed to sleep when I was just so uncomfortable?

But just as I kept thinking, and thinking, I kept getting tired and tired. Therefore, I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Leaf's POV **

I yawned as I was getting in my big comfy bed. Although I was not entirely happy with sharing my bed with a boy. Not just any boy though. A player. A guy who breaks so many girls heart one after another.

Hell, I was going to be in bed with the biggest playboy in the universe.

What did I get myself into? How could I ever possibly think this would be alright cause in the end, it won't.

Gary walked into the bedroom with a smirk across his face. I noticed he was wearing his navy plaid boxers and a white thin t-shirt. "Ready?" He said seductively.

I crinkle my nose, "Ew Gary."

He chuckled, "I know what you want."

I rolled my eyes, "And what is that?"

Gary smirked as he lifted his white thin t-shirt over his head, revealing the best abs I have ever seen. "By the way, I sleep with my shirt off." He confidently said, as he was satisfied with the reaction I gave him.

I felt my cheeks warm up, I was blushing. Damn it! "And, I've seen better." I lied.

"Oh really?" He asked as he crawled in, into the bed under the blankets with me. I turned off the lights since the light switch was right beside me. But we could still each other since our big gigantic window showed the moon, giving off light.

I turned around and saw Gary's back faced to me, then he turned around. His face was now facing to me. I couldn't help but think that he looked so beautiful in this moment. His usually spiked auburn hair was now a mess, and his dark warm brown eyes shined brightly under the moonlight. His flawless skin was perfect.

"You look beautiful." He commented as he fixed my bangs and moved it to the side of my ear.

I felt myself blush. Leaf Green! Do not be fooled by his words. He just wants to get into your pants! I know Gary for a while but it doesn't change the fact that I trust him. I didn't say anything, but I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

It was already night, and right beside me is Paul. I cannot sleep. I seriously can't. How was I suppose to sleep when a guy was sleeping right beside me? It's an human ice cube! Ah Dawn Berlitz, chill down, he's not going to do anything.

I turned to my other so that my back was facing him.

I also just couldn't get comfortable.

I kept tossing and turning until Paul finally said something.

"Troublesome, stop moving around." He said tiredly.

"Sorry." I replied, how annoying must I be?

He grunted, and I turned once more.

"Stop it!" He said firmly, "I can't sleep with you always moving around."

"Sorry!" I squeaked, it really wasn't my fault.

"What are you afraid of? I'm going to rape you?" Paul questioned, "cause I'm not. I'm not that kind of guy."

I realized, Paul wasn't someone to be afraid of. I've knew him long enough that he won't do stuff like that. I smiled silently, and agreed.

I let myself fall asleep happily.

* * *

**Misty's POV**

Of course Ash would be the one to fall asleep first. I wonder if he would ever find out that I love him. I looked at him as he was shining under the moon light, and I couldn't help but think of how peaceful and relaxed he looked.

I still see a bump on his head that I hit with my trust mallet of mine.

I know Ash won't do anything to me, but sometimes I wish he did. I love him, so what do you expect from me?

I lied down and stared at the ceiling.

"Why are you so dense?" I whispered out to him.

Then I had pass out from there.

* * *

**I'm so sorry Dawn's and Misty's end were so short it's just that I was getting tired and this chapter dragged on forever. I hope this chapter wasn't boring at all though or else that would suck! If there's anything that's incorrect about one of the characters then let me know by reviewing. **

**please review wether if it is flames or not, and p.s i know my grammar is kind off sometimes but i try my best. :( **

**xoxo :) review please :) **


	3. Beach Day!

**hi guys! thanks for your reviews! splasheart123, i found your review very helpful! i thought i added in best friends in there but i guess i didn't. lol i always thought of them as best friends too :) pokemonpuppy23! ooopies! my mistakes, i will make sure all the words are spelled correctly next time. :) thanks rangerapprentice and xDragonairx for your awesome reviews!  
**

**Urg, I hope this chapter isn't boring, :( But I really like this story I just don't wanna rush it or ruin it :( **

**disclaimer- i do not own pokemon **

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Beach Day!**

**Normal POV **

The first person to wake up was Misty Waterflower. She looked at the person beside her, and observed her best friend childish face and giggled. Ash was never a morning person even for school, always arriving late to class, Misty thought.

She got up, not even bothering to change out of her pajamas and headed downstairs to make breakfast for everyone. It was already 9am, so she decided to make breakfast for everyone.

Once she got to the kitchen, she looked for flour, eggs, milk, and other ingredients to make pancakes. She brought out a big bowl and pouring all the ingredients in and mixing them. Misty turned on the stove, and started to add in the pancake mix in.

She made sure, she made over at least 20 pancakes because knowing Ash and May that probably won't be enough for their stomachs.

* * *

Dawn opened her eyes to see a person's back facing her. I survived the night, she thought with relief. Maybe it won't be that bad, She thought again. The bluenette decided not to wake up Paul since he might be extra grumpy and cold in the morning.

She slowly slipped the blankets off of her, making sure it won't make a loud noise. Then she put one foot on the hard wood floor and then the other one. "Yes!" She whispered happily to herself, for not screwing this up yet.

She took another step and _thud! _"Ow!" Dawn exclaimed as she rubbed her head. Her head had hit against the bed frame. She stared at the white pair ankle socks that made her slid and fall. "Thanks socks." She mumbled.

She let out a sigh and got up to see an awoken Paul.

He rolled his dark onyx eyes and grunt, "Troublesome." Then his eyes drifted to her blue hair, "Or should I say frizzy?"

Dawn looked up to her bangs and found them poofed up and extremely frizzy like every morning. She gasped and put her hands on top of her head, hoping her hair would flatten but she knew it won't. "Shut up." She growled as she left the room.

"Tch," Paul smirked as he ruffled his purple-plum hair.

* * *

"Mmmm," May moaned as she rubbed her head into the soft pillow and pulled on the blankets even closer to her. She was absorbing all the warmth of the bed and it felt so nice. The sleepy brunette was not ready to wake up yet.

On the other hand, Drew felt some warmth leaving his body. He grunted as he pulled the blanket closer to him.

Before you know it, May and Drew were having a tug a war of the blanket. Until Drew was fed up, he got up and flickered his green messy hair. It was kind of surprising they didn't fall off the bed. He glared at May when she was still sleeping, "Blanket hogger." he muttered under his breath.

The green hair boy thought of something, and a small smirk appeared on his face. His smirk grew wider, and wider as he ripped off the entire blankets off of May.

May immediately awoke from her deep slumber and got up. She felt the precious warmth leaving her body and glared at Drew. "What was that for?" She said in a pissed off voice.

Drew smirk, "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of bed."

The brunette didn't find Drew amusing at all, "Go die." She mumbled as she grabbed a pillow and threw at the boy in front of her. The pillow flew right into Drew's face and May laughed so hard she rolled off the bed.

She couldn't describe the look on his face. It was just too funny.

"Very funny, June." He said, unamused at all.

May's face turned bright red, "It's MAY! GET IT RIGHT!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry... April." Drew sarcastically apologized as he smirked at her reaction.

May was getting angry, "I'm going to kill you..one day." She muttered. She took a whiff of the air around her and smelled freshly cooked pancakes. May grinned widely, and shouted, "PANCAKES!" as she ran downstairs.

* * *

The sleepy raven hair boy was asleep until he heard someone calling out pancakes. His eyes shot right open and got out of his bed. He grinned, "My favorite." as he was going downstairs. The freshly cooked pancakes smelled so good.

Once he arrived downstairs he saw Misty making more pancakes. His other friends, Paul, Dawn, May and Drew were already at the table digging in. "This is so good Misty!" Dawn happily said, "I could eat these forever."

The redhead giggled, "Thanks,"

"SAVE SOME FOR ME!" Ash shouted as he took a fork and took a bite out of Drew's plate of pancakes. "Hey!" Drew said slightly angry.

Misty rolled her ocean-like blue eyes, "Calm down Ash. There's another batch coming up. It's all yours."

Ash grinned widely, "Really?"

"Just kidding." Misty smirked at her best friend, "You have to share."

The raven hair boy pouted, but at least he got something right?

"Anyways, where's Leaf and Gary?" May questioned as she just inhaled two piece of pancakes. "June, you're never going to get skinny if you're going to keep eating all those pancakes..." Drew replied as he flipped his hair.

"Shut up." May retorted.

"Probably still sleeping." Dawn answered.

"Whatever, they're going to miss all the food!" Ash said, "More to myself." He grinned. Ash turned to Misty, "These are so good!" A blush crept on Misty's face, "Thanks."

Everyone in the room thought the same thing, 'they so like each other!'

* * *

Leaf was waking up very slowly. She just laid in the same spot for a few seconds until she realized her pillow was really hard. 'What the hell?' Leaf thought, as she opened her eyes. She realized that her head wasn't on a pillow.

She was on Gary's chest.

Her face turned tomato red when she realized what position they're in, "Shit." she mumbled. Little did she know, Gary was awake but didn't bother to change the position, and pretended to stay asleep. Their bodies were closed together, and Gary had his arm around her waist. She was resting on his well built chest.

She slowly got up, until Gary said, "Leaf, where are ya going?"

The brunette turned around, "I thought you were asleep." She responded with a slight blush across her face. She wasn't used to be seeing Gary shirtless, especially right in the morning. Nor was she used to sharing the same bed as him.

Gary smirked, "I like sleeping with you." He seductively winked as he got out of the bed.

Leaf rolled her eyes, "It's way too early for this Gary."

The auburn hair boy smirked again, "What do you mean Leafy? It's never too early to express my love for you." He said sarcastically.

She stuck her tongue out, "See ya," as she left the room.

After the brunette left, Gary smirked to himself, "Oh this is going to be fun."

* * *

Leaf went downstairs to see her friends sitting at a table chatting. "Morning Leaf, had a nice sleep?" May asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Just peachy, what about yours?" Leaf questioned.

"Same here." May responded, "Where's Gary?"

"Beats me." She replied.

"Let's go tan!" The bluenette suggested, "Urg I'm so pale! I need to get a tan!"

Everyone chuckled expect for Paul who just smirked. "You're right, you look like a ghost." Paul said.

"Fuck you icecube. At least I'm not awkwardly social like you." Dawn responded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Misty sighed, "Now now children, don't fight. Let's just get change and go to the beach."

Everyone agreed as they headed towards their rooms.

* * *

May brought out her plain red bikini, as Drew brought out his purple swim trunks. May turned around to see Drew ripping off his shirt, revealing his incredible hot body.

The green hair boy smirked as he saw May's reaction. Her eyes were astonished by his body, even he could tell. "Seeing what you like...June?" Drew smirked. May flushed red as she realized that she was just staring at Drew... and worst of all Drew noticed.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" May shouted as she went to the washroom to changed.

Drew chuckled. She so liked what she saw, he thought with a smirk.

* * *

**May's POV**

Oh my god, I can't believe I was staring at Drew's body. I couldn't help it...it was just there...and it was nice. He has a 6 pack, and his body was just so toned. Ah May snap out of it! Drew is not hot. who am I kidding? He is, but he is a jerk!

Too bad his looks goes to waste.

I stare at myself with my red bikini. Looks good, so I should be fine.

* * *

**Normal POV**

After that everyone was done changing and headed out towards the beach. Leaf wore a plain light green bandeau with black bikini bottoms. Misty wore a striped blue bikini top with matching bottoms. Dawn wore a hot pink bandeau with matching bottoms as well. Gary wore white and black Hurley swim short, Paul wore black swim trunks and Ash wore red ones.

Dawn brought out a towel and started laying in the sun. "Ah doesn't it feel nice to tan?"

Misty groaned, "I don't get why you guys just go to the beach and tan. You guys should swim in the ocean or something. It's fun..y'know!"

"But not everyone can swim like you." May sighed, "Like me for example, I suck at swimming."

"Misty!" Her best guy friend, Ash, shouted from afar, "I'll race ya!" Ash and the other boys were waiting.

"You bet!" Misty yelled back, "I'll see you guys later!" The redhead left.

"She likes him." Leaf stated, "We should hook em up together."

"Likes him? She's beyond that! She's in love with him!" May added.

"True." The three of them said.

* * *

Leaf saw that the guys were setting up the net to play some beach volleyball. She was getting tired of tanning, and plus volleyball was her favorite sport. She was voted for team captain, and played the setter position. "Anyone wanna join for some beach volleyball?"

"Sure!" May said. She also liked volleyball, but she loved soccer more. Although she didn't seem like a soccer player she was. It's summer vacation so she jus wants to have fun. "What about you Dawn?"

"Nah, I'll stay here a bit." Dawn answered. Dawn wasn't good at sports, she was more of a dancer and cheerleader.

May and Leaf joined them. The team was Leaf, Gary, and Paul. The other was May, Drew, Misty and Ash. 3 VS 4.

* * *

Since Leaf's team only had three people, they got to serve first. the brunette held the volleyball in her left hand as she threw it up in the air. Once her hand contacted the ball, it went over and she went to her position. May got the first pass, but she shanked(bad pass) it.

Leaf's team got the first point. Gary and Paul hi-fived her.

"What was that June?" Drew asked.

"Don't look at me like that!" May said, "It wasn't my fault."

"Yes it was June, c'mon that was an easy serve." Drew replied.

The angry brunette just stared at him, "Well let's see you try it!"

Misty sighed, "Can't we just get along?"

Leaf smirked, "This is going to be an easy game!"

The long hair brunette spun the volleyball in her hand and yelled, "Service!" She did her usual overhand serve and aimed at Drew. Drew passed it beautifully into the air to Ash, since he was in the setter position. Ash did an amazing set, and Misty did an incredible smash. Ash ran over there and picked up Misty, "That was an amazing hit!"

"Ash!" Misty flushed red, "The game is still in play!" Gary bumped the ball to Leaf. Ash scratched his head, "I forgot..." As he ran back to where his position is.

Leaf set the ball to Paul but, Paul couldn't finished it off. Instead of snapping his wrist down, it went out of bounds.

...Like it was an obvious out. And... the ball landed straight onto Dawn's face.

Dawn angrily got up and looked at the teams on the volleyball court. "WHO DID THIS!" She shouted, unpleased. Everyone nervously pointed at Paul. Dawn walked up to him, "Of course it would be you!" She spat at him.

Paul sighed, "Troublesome, you're making this a big deal."

"That's BECAUSE IT IS A BIG DEAL." She exclaimed as she crossed her arm.

"Hn." He responded with a shrug.

"Urg!" She grunted as she picked a ball of sand in her hand and flicked at his face.

Plum boy spat out the sand from his mouth, "What was that for?" he hissed.

"For spiking a ball in my face!" Dawn retorted.

Everyone who was watching them rolled their eyes. "Sometimes you guys are worst then Drew and May!" Misty commented. "You're right!" Ash agreed.

"HEY!" May said, "No!"

"For once, I agree with June." Drew added.

"Shut up Grasshead."

Before Drew could reply, Gary interrupted, "If only you could see yourself right now."

The green hair boy closed his mouth, and thought before opening again. "Well at least I'm not a womanizer."

The auburn hair boy smirked, "So? Being a womanizer is great...Tons of action."

"GROSSS GARY!" May and Leaf shouted in unison.

Gary smirked, "What?"

All the girls rolled their eyes, "You are such a pig." Dawn said.

"So are we going to play or what?" Paul asked coldly as he picked up the volleyball.

An idea came to Gary, "Why don't we make things a little bit more interesting?" He suggested.

"Like what?" Ash answered.

"So let's play King of the Court, which is like whoever is on that side of the court is King. We will have to play in doubles. So there will be two teams playing but if you won a point against the 'King' of the court you move to that side of the court and become 'King. and earn a point." Gary replied, "Everyone gets it?"

Everyone nodded their head, "But the doubles team...is the team you're matched up with for your rooms."

Everyone groaned, "Really Gary?" Leaf questioned.

"And whoever has the least points in 15 minutes will have to cook dinner tonight." The auburn hair boy added.

"IT'S ON!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

Leaf and Gary decided to take the King side of the court. "You better not mess up." Leaf mumbled, "The last thing I want to do with you is cook dinner."

"Right back at ya." He winked.

Their first opponent were May and Drew. "Urg Drew, I don't want to go first." May whined.

"Deal with it." He flickered his hair. The other teams that were waiting in line, could serve the ball. Ash served the ball to Leaf's team and Leaf successfully passed it to Gary. Gary did a high bump for Leaf to do her approach.

She snapped her wrist, making her hit looked like a beautiful topspin hit.

It was aimed at May and got down low and closed her eyes, "AHH." she screamed and put her hands in the bumping position and let the ball bounced off her arms. "Good one." Drew added with a chuckled as he passed to his teammate.

She bumped the ball over. Leaf got the ball, and passed it to her teammate who jumped and spiked it downwards. Unfortunately for May's team, they couldn't get it. "Yeah!" Leaf cheered as she high fived him, "One point for us."

Next team was Paul and Dawn. "Why do I have to be with troublesome." He mumbled to himself.

"Hey I heard that y'know!" Dawn said, "and I'll let you know...the feeling's mutual."

He shrugged, and saw a ball heading towards the other team.

Gary bumped it up beautifully to Leaf and she set it to him. "Tight on the net!" She shouted as she noticed it was close to the net. "Shit!" Gary cursed as decided to play smart and tipped it. Dawn didn't see it coming and they lost the point.

"Two points." He grinned.

Paul sighed disappointed, "I should've known."

"HEY GARY!" Ash shouted as he stepped onto the court, "BE READY FOR MISTY AND I TO STEAL YOUR SPOT."

"DREAM ON ASHY BOY." Gary yelled back with a smirk.

It was Drew who served at Leaf and it was a fast hard serve. Leaf dove to the right side of and dug up the ball. "Wow, she's such a good volleyball player." Misty commented. May sighed, "If this was soccer, I'd be playing good but it's not."

Drew snorted, "You? Good at soccer?"

"Shut up. I am good." May shot.

"Sure..." Drew replied, not believing her one bit.

"Fight me." May said.

Drew smirked, "Yea right."

After watching Leaf faking a spike, and setting over the Ash's block, they scored a point.

* * *

After 15 minutes, it was decided Leaf and Gary won. The won with the least points were were Paul and Dawn.

"Thank god, it wasn't us." May said to Drew. Drew simply nodded. The others snickered at Dawn and Paul for making dinner.

Everyone went back inside to the cabin and took showers and waited for their dinner to be cooked.

* * *

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have to cook dinner." mumbled Paul, not pleased he had to cook dinner.

"Stop being such a baby!" Dawn exclaimed. "Wah, I have to cook dinner." She mocked him as she pretended to cry and sound like him, "Wah, I hate life. Kill me." Dawn smirked at Paul's reaction, "The faster we get this done...the better."

"Fuck you." Paul shot back.

"Love you too." Dawn responded, "We should make spaghetti tonight."

"Hn." He shrugged. Dawn brought out the noodles, while Paul boiled the water. When Paul saw Dawn adding the seasonings and ingredients in the tomato sauce, he shook his head. He grabbed the ingredients away from her, "Let me do it."

Dawn huffed, "Who does he think he is." she muttered.

She saw flour from the corner of her eye, "hehheh." She took a bunch and flicked it at his face.

Paul stared at her, unimpressed. "Tch, stop being such a kid." He shot back at her.

After 30 minutes, dinner was ready.

Everyone came in and ate, "This is so good!" Ash added, "Who made this?"

"Me." Paul answered. Dawn rolled her eyes, but she couldn't deny the fact that his cooking was delicious.

"What? Dawn didn't do any cooking? No surprise there." Gary remarked, "I don't see her as the cooking wife."

Leaf punched Gary in the arm, "That's rude."

"Yeah!" Agreed Dawn, "Let's see you cook. It's not so easy!"

Gary rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Well...what really matter is how can Paul cook like a freaking maniac beast?" May complimented, "This is the best."

He smirked, "I know."

* * *

After everyone was done eating, they all went up to their room and sleep. They were all tired from their long and wonder what awaits them for their next day.

* * *

**Ash's POV** (I thought it would be cool to write in the guys POV sometimes...sorry if it's a little OOC but tell me what you think! I'm sure you guys want to know what's up with the guys POV anyways!)

I gladly snuggled into the bed as my best friend Misty did the same! Misty looked like she was a zombie, she looked so tired. No wonder she fell asleep instantly once she came into bed.

For some reason...I get super happy when I see her. Like I know you should be happy when you see all your friends but she's special. It's like...my stomach is filled with love and happiness.

I don't get it. What is this feeling? Why do I only feel it when I'm around Misty? She's a feisty red head and she's my best friend! I thought about the girls of my dreams... like Megan Fox for example and it doesn't feel right. when I imagine it being with Misty, it feels so right.

Why?

But when I think about me pairing up with another girl...my stomach turns into knots. My stomach also turns into knots when I think of Misty's being with other guys. I don't get it.

All this thinking is making me incredibly tired...I'll do this tomorrow... I thought as I was going into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Gary's POV**

I couldn't help but stare at one of the most beautiful girl in front of me. Her long dark chocolate brunette hair flowed gently as she walked to our bed. Not to mention she looked cute in her pajamas which were a pair of short shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

"Are you getting in or are you just going to sleep on the floor?" She asked in an annoyed voice. I smirked, "What? Do you want me to sleep with you?"

"Are you out of your mind?" She questioned me, "Who would ever want to sleep with you?"

I crawled into bed and looked directly at her beautiful green eyes. Her eyes locked onto mine...and there were something different about them today. "You." I answered.

Then she tugged on my cheek, "You. Gary Oak... I know you too well so all your tricks that you used to play on girls won't work on me. Got it?" She siad in a low dangerous voice. She let go as I held my hand to my sore cheek. Aw jeez, I could have sworn she was observing my beauty...instead of shooting glares.

"I know that already Leafy." I replied.

"So why keep trying?" She asked as she turned so that her back faces me.

I never really gave it much thought...probably cause it was fun to annoy her. "It's fun to annoy you."

She sighed, "I hope one day you find someone else to annoy."

I smirked, "But I never will. You are reserved for that position."

"Thanks!" She said with 'joy'.

* * *

**Paul's POV **

"Tch troublesome." I said as I entered the room.

"Icecube." She replied.

We got into bed the same time, and surprisingly she's not whining about sharing the bed. It's shocking that she doesn't think I might do something to her. Might? No I won't. Who would ever want to deal with troublesome over here?

I realized the lights were still on. I can't sleep with them on. But I feel so comfortable where I am. I guess I talk a lot in my mind cause nobody else can hear my thoughts. It's like the only place I could be myself and not get judged or laughed at.

"Turn off the lights." I said, "It's bugging me."

"Turn it of yourself." She responded.

"You do it." I added.

"No."

I let out a heavy sighed, "Fuck you." as I got out of the bed and turned off the lights.

"I rather not be fucked by you." Dawn mumbled.

"What? Thinking sexual now? Didn't know you were that kind of girl troublesome." I said in a monotone voice.

"Fuck you." She remarked.

"What? I rather not be fucked by you." I repeated the same line when I said fuck you to just piss her off.

"Tch." She responded.

* * *

**Drew's POV **

I flipped my green luscious hair before I entered the small tiny bed. "I can't believe we didn't fall out of the bed this morning." May said as she got in first.

"Me too." I replied. I'm not going to lie, from all the years I've known May, she's ain't half bad. She was far better then my disgusting fan girls, and she was unpredictable. I can't predict her. No matter how hard, I try I just can't.

Every reaction is different and it's funny.

"So aren't you lucky to share a bed with me?" I said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes which were beaut-wait. What am I even thinking? Her eyes are not beautiful. Not one bit. "Since when were you like Gary?" She responded with a heavy sigh.

I chuckled, "Dunno."

"Jerk." She replied as she turned away from me.

"Me? Ouch." I responded. I stared at her back as her short hair flowed back.

I yawned, "Night...April." I said.

"You too cabbage."

* * *

**How do you like this chapter? I felt this chapter was really bad but I don't know. Urg, I'm soo tired, so night! I hoped you enjoy and don't forget to review! :) hehehehehhehehehehe **


	4. Unexpected People

**hi guys! thanks for your reviews! too :) pokemonpuppy23! ahhh you're just way too good at pointing out the tiniest mistakes! LOOOOL. omg i am determine for this chapter to have no mistakes! :D I'm glad you're enjoying the story mudkiplover35! Rangerapprentice, you bet! :( i'm so self ****conscious about my writing, and thank you! :D xDragonairx - ahh omg you're so right. I didn't realize it! i hope it wasn't too much this time. Thank you lovelovergrl, fprmr1, the-magical-unicorn,eeveeluvr for your reviews :) means a lot! **

**Disclaimer - i do not own pokemon **

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Unexpected People **

**Normal POV **

After staying at Drew's cabin for a week, they got a lot more comfortable around each other. It wasn't that big of a deal to the girls that they were sharing a bed with the guys. They got use to it, since the guys didn't try anything on them. They trusted them now.

Even though all of the girls were tanning all week, not much a difference show.

The week flew by fast, as all of them were enjoying the sun, making s'mores at night, campfire, and being with their friends. Although, during the week, the guys made a lot of disappearances.

* * *

Four teenage girls were inside of the cabin, and they noticed that all the guys were out. It was 3:00PM. "I wonder where the guys went." Dawn commented, "They've been out since like 12PM. I mean what are they doing? It's not like there's much to do around here."

"They've been disappearing a lot lately too." Observed Misty as she was thinking about it.

Leaf sighed, "I bet they found some girls on the beach and is trying to hook up with them."

"Hah, I can totally see Gary doing that. But I'm not sure about Drew and the other guys." May added.

Misty stared at May in shocked, "You just called Drew...'Drew'!"

"Please, he's not here. So it doesn't hurt my pride." The short hair brunette replied.

"I guess you're right." The redhead said.

Dawn looked out the window, "Wait... they're there!" She pointed out the window.

Everyone hovered around the window, and their mouth dropped.

"I was right." Leaf said as May, Dawn and Misty said, "Leaf was right." At the same time.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Leaf asked.

"Nevermind that, but look. They're talking to some pretty girls." Dawn added.

They couldn't believe it. There were four beautiful teenage girls around their age talking to them.

May observed Drew. He was talking to a girl with blond curly hair and she was nicely tanned. She had chocolate brown eyes, and she was wearing a bathing suit that showed her petit body.

May couldn't help but think, who is she? Why do I somehow feel jealous towards her? _  
_

Leaf knew it was coming. After all, she was always right when it comes to him. Gary's girl had straight shoulder length dirty blond hair with stunning blue eyes. Her skin tone wasn't tanned but it wasn't pale, it was like a beige-ish color. She wore mini skirt, and a tanktop.

The long hair brunette rolled her warm light brown eyes, and sighed, "No surprise about Gary." It's all he ever do, get girls in his pants. Leaf thought as she crossed her arms.

The bluenette's reaction was shocked. She was shocked that a girl was talking to Paul, and he seemed to be talking back. It's amazingly shocking. Paul was talking to another petite girl who had black hair that was put into a messy bun. She was wearing a light grey crop top and swimsuit bottoms that was purple.

"Who would ever want to talk to an icecube?" Dawn said, "And who would ever thought that Paul is actually talking to a girl."

Next was Misty who hardcore creeping on Ash. Everyone around her can feel the tension around her. Although she denies that she likes Ash, everyone knows she does. The redhead was staring at the girl he was talking to.

And to be honest, Misty was jealous. She wasn't going to deny the fact she wasn't. The girl he was talking to was perfect. She had nice curves, a nice body and a nice smile. Her hair was incredibly long, but it was curled and it was the color of warm brown.

Everyone put a hand on Misty's shoulder, "Hey, c'mon let's go say hi to them." Suggested May as she looked at her red head best friend.

"And I'm sure Ash is just talking to her." Leaf added with a smile.

"Ash is the type of guy who talks to anyone. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like her." Comforted Dawn, "Trust me."

Misty looked at her three best friends, "...I don't like him.."

The three of them let out a heavy sigh, "Mist...we know you like him. You can stop hiding it from us."

"Fine..." grumbled Misty as her cheeks became red.

"Let's go and say hi to them!" May chirped as she grabbed Misty's hand and started to head out.

The four teenage girls walked outside to the beach where the guys were. Once they finally arrived, the new girls expressions seemed to fade. It went from flirty to disgust expect for the black hair girl. The black hair girl expression seemed to stay the same.

The guys didn't see it, but the girls sure did.

"Hey," Leaf casually said to her friends. May, Misty and Dawn were behind her.

A wide smirk appeared on Gary's face, "Sup babe." He said seductively as he put his arm around Leaf's small slender body. She removed his arm from her body, "How many times do I have to tell you? Your tricks won't work on me."

The auburn hair boy did a fake frown, "Oh baby, don't be like that."

She rolled her eyes in response. Leaf turned to the girl, Gary was talking to, "Hi, I'm Leaf! Gary's...kind of friends." She introduced herself. The girl smiled in response, "Hi, I'm Sammy!"

"Ouch." Gary added as he put his hand over his heart, "That really hurts Leafy."

"Do you guys have a thing?" Sammy asked.

The brunette chuckled instantly when she heard the question, "Of course not. He's a player...I'll be careful I was you."

Leaf chuckled too fast...Sammy thought, Well too bad Leaf. I'm going to sweep him off his feet. The dirty blond hair girl responded with, "Oh, I see. It sure looks like it."

Gary smirked, "Oh does it?"

Sammy smirked, "Yes..it does."

Leaf's stomach kept knotting, she got a bad feeling about this. She got a bad vibe from Sammy and she doesn't like it.

* * *

"Well look at that, the airhead is here." Drew commented as he flickered his shiny luscious hair.

"Shut it cabbage." May retorted, "I rather be an airhead then have unnatural green hair like you."

But before Drew could respond, the girl he was talking to, interrupted them. "Hi, My name is Mia! What's yours?" The short hair brunette looked at Mia. She isn't even_ that_ pretty, May thought. May could sense that this girl was already heads over heels for Drew.

She smiled back, "May."

"It's June." He corrected.

May's face turned tomato red, and put Drew in a headlock. She gave him a good noogie, "Dare to say that again grasshead?"

Mia's face darkened as she watched the two of them getting along.

As Drew and May were talking, he paused for a minute to look at Mia. "Care for you and your friends to have dinner with us?" Drew asked her.

May suddenly felt punching the two of them out, but she stopped herself. "Do we even have enough food for 12 people?" May asked. She didn't like the idea of having Mia over for dinner. And it was also very unusual for Drew to be inviting people over. Especially girls. She knew that he thinks most of the girls are annoying.

"We can just go to the grocery store." Drew simply shrugged.

"Sure!" Mia accepted Drew's invitation.

"All I know I'm not cooking." grumbled May.

She didn't know why she didn't like Mia. She also didn't know why she hated the way Drew looked at her. It was as if he actually liked this girl. Then her heart started to hurt, as she thought him liking another girl.

Could it be I like Drew? She thought to herself. No, I don't. Why am I even considering the fact that I like him. I never will. Like sure, I had spent a lot of time with him from the past week, but it was with their friends. Making s'mores, campfires and having fun.

I don't like Drew.

I _can't_ like Drew.

* * *

"Hey there!" Dawn greeted the black hair girl, "My name is Dawn's! What's yours?"

Paul sighed, "Shut up troublesome."

The bluenette glared at him and shot him her middle finger. All he did was a smirk.

"My name is Rebecca, but call me Becca!" She introduced herself. There was a silent pause until Becca commented Dawn's hair. "How is your hair so nice?" A small blush crept on Dawn's face, "Thanks!"

Dawn really liked Becca. "Becca! What are you and your friends doing here anyways?"

"Isn't it obvious? To enjoy the sun here!" She replied, "And to spy on cute boys." Becca winked at Paul, who he just seemed to shrugged. He wasn't complaining, since Becca was extremely cute.

Dawn smiled, "Cute..."

She liked Becca, but she hopes that Becca's friends won't cause any drama to her friends.

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed with a half smile. All her other friends were talking to each other, so might as well get involved now right?

Ash gave her his famous loopy grin, and he put his arm around her neck. "This is Misty! She's my best friend! And this girl in front of you is Natash!" He introduced them.

The girls shook hands, and then looked at each other awkwardly. While Ash and Natash were talking constantly about things Misty didn't know about it. She suddenly felt left out.

"Hey Mist, everything ok?" Ash asked.

She gave him another half smile, "Yeah. It's fine."

After the four girls talked to their 'new friends', they decided to meet them back at the cabin.

May looked down at the sand while they were walking, "So, the four new girls are coming over to have dinner with us."

"...What?" Misty asked, "I really don't want to deal with any of them. I just get a bad vibe from them."

"Oh c'mon, Becca isn't that bad! I actually like her." Dawn added, "We should at least give them a chance. Let's see how it goes alright?"

The three of them sighed, "Alright..."

* * *

**Okay, so this is a really short chapter compared to my others but I really wanted to end it here! Thank you for those who reviewed :) It makes me happy! So tell me how this chapter was? I hope it wasn't too confusing. :( but I hoped you enjoyed it! **

**Review please! :) ahah. Thanks! And the next chapter will probably be longer. :DD **


	5. Dinner Chaos

**aloha! i'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story :3 it makes me happy reading your reviews! i want to thank you all for reviewing :D it means a lot to me. so here's another chappie for you lovely reviewers! :) **

**disclaimer -i do not own pokemon :) **

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Dinner Chaos  
**

**Normal POV **

Paul, Ash, Drew and Gary were all upstairs getting ready for their new 'dates' tonight. "Tonight's going to be fun." Gary added as he fixed his auburn hair.

Drew just smirked at him, "We know."

While the guys were chatting amongst themselves, three girls were in the kitchen preparing for the dinner table. "May, get your ass and help us." commanded Leaf as she was putting the sliver forks on the table.

"No!" May replied, "I am not going to help set up the dinner table!"

Leaf rolled her eyes, "C'mon May! Me, Dawn and Misty are doing all the cooking for 12 people."

"So?" The short hair brunette responded, "It's not like we have to do it for them. Why are you guys even doing it?"

"You know what, May has a point." Misty added, "Why do we need to make dinner for them when it's not even our dates? We don't even like them."

"They're all skanky hoes." Leaf said.

May nodded her head in agreement.

"But, we also did agree that we would give them a chance. And Becca isn't even bad, she's really nice!" Dawn pointed out.

"It doesn't mean we have to cook for them!" Misty said annoyed, "And just because one person is nice, doesn't mean all of them are."

Leaf sighed, "Misty and May does have a point Dawn. You know what, someone should go tell them that we aren't their slaves so they can't make us prepare dinner for them."

"Not me!" all of them said in unison.

Misty pointed at May, "She should do it."

"Why me?" exclaimed the short hair brunette, "There's no way in hell I'm talking to them. I'm not going to do _anything_."

Everyone sighed, "Leaf should do it since she made up the idea!" The blunette suggested.

"Yeah!" they all agreed expect for Leaf.

"NO." The long hair brunette firmly said, "Not happening."

The redhead, brunette and blunette looked at each other evilly and then at Leaf. They all pushed Leaf to go upstairs while she was refusing to do it.

She hung on to the railings, "Noooooooooo! Don't make me do it." she pleaded.

May stopped, "Please Leafy, you're better friends with them then us."

The two other girls nodded their heads using their puppy dog look.

"Fine." She grumbled.

* * *

Leaf entered her shared bedroom with Gary. She opened the door to reveal four assholes. "Hey," Gary said casually said, "What are you doing here? Missed me too much?"

In response, she rolled her eyes, "Look, the girls and I aren't going to cook dinner for you guys at all."

"Actually, you will." Paul stated, "We didn't get dressed up for nothing."

She huffed, "We're not your slaves."

Drew sighed, "Here." He took out four fifty dollar bills. She smirked, "Pleasure making dinner for you guys." She replied happily as she left.

"I can't believe you just gave $200 to them!" Ash exclaimed, "Just what are you thinking? We could have spent that money on food!"

Gary looked at his old childhood friend, "What about your girl? Natash?"

"Yeah, she's great and all, but..." Ash left off, with a shrug. His face turned pink and he grinned nervously at his three best friends.

"But...?" Paul, Drew and Gary leaned in to hear what Ash was saying.

* * *

"Leafy!" May cheerfully said as she watched her come down the stairs.

"What happened?" Dawn questioned.

"Thanks to me... we get $50 bucks each!" Leaf answered as she handed out the money.

"Well...that works." Misty replied satisfied.

"They can't bribe us!" May exclaimed, "C'mon, we shouldn't give in so easy!"

"I guess you don't want your money then." chirped Leaf as she waved the $50 bill in front of her best friend's face.

May glared, and took it, "Whatever."

**-timeskip - **

"They better like it." mumbled May. She didn't go through that effort just for them to insult it. They made a simple dinner. Just as the girls were finishing up preparing the table and dinner, the guys came down.

The four guys observed the dinner table. On the dinner table there were a huge pile of noodles that were covered in tomato sauce with medium size meat balls.

Paul chuckled, "Was this all you guys made?"

Dawn put her arms on her hips, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing...well it just so simple..even a baby could make it." He answered with a slight smirk.

"Sorry for not being a chef." commented Dawn as she rolled her eyes.

Then there was 3 knocks coming from the door. "Oh look, your girlfriends are here." May said as she sat down on the couch.

"Oh jealous?" Gary questioned her, "Don't worry, I would be jealous too if I was a girl."

"Shut your mouth, why don't you just get the door?" Leaf ordered.

"Nah, did you forget? I'm too cool for that. Ashy boy, go get the girls." The auburn hair boy commanded to his raven hair friend.

"Sure!" Ash grinned as he opened the door to reveal four good looking girls.

"Took you long enough." Natash said, "A gentlemen should never leave four beautiful girls outside in the dark cold night."

"Yeah, what kind of man are you? C'mon treat your ladies better." winked Sammy with a seductive smile.

The raven hair boy scratched behind his head, "Sorry, come on in."

Sammy, Mia, Natash and Becca smiled, "Why thank you."

* * *

Ash entered the living room with the new visitors, and everyone greeted each other. After that, they got a plate of spaghetti.

Sammy and Gary were off to another room of the house, probably making out with each other while Becca was standing up, talking to Paul casually. On the other hand, Mia was chatting to Drew happily on the couch and Natash and Ash were at the dinner table eating.

Leaf, May, Misty and Dawn gathered together, "Wow, looks like Natash eats like Ash." commented May surprised. Natash was just slurping down the noodles like it was a drink.

"Says you." Dawn stated as she rolled her eyes playfully.

May gasped, "Oh you litt-" but she was cut off by Misty, "Sorry guys, but can we not talk about this."

"Talk about what?" Leaf questioned, she was confused.

The redhead sighed deeply, "About Natash. I thought we didn't like them."

A slight smirk appeared on Leaf's face, "Are you jealous of her?"

May and Dawn snickered, "Of course she is!" May answered for Misty, "Duh, she's like madly in love with him!"

Misty shot a glare at May, "Do you want to meet my mallet?" She threatened.

"Eeek! I'm sorry!" She apologized, scared.

"Now all we gotta do is get Misty to interfered with Ash and Natash." Dawn added with a smirk. She looked at May and Leaf, sending them a look they understood. They looked back at Misty.

"ASH! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE, MISTY NEEDS YOUR HELP." shouted Leaf with a grinned at Misty. "Don't worry, you'll thank her later." May said as she left with Leaf and Dawn, leaving her alone.

Ash heard his name being called out, and turned around. He saw Misty standing there alone, and decided to get her to come over here. "Hey Mist! Come over here!" He called out with a grin.

Natash twirled her fingers in her curled warm brown hair, with disappointment. She didn't want the redhead chick to come in between her and Ash's relationship.

The raven hair boy noticed that Misty wasn't planning to move from her spot. "Natash, I'll be right back okay?" He told her and then walked over to his best friend.

Natash watched Ash walked away from her and she stomped her feet. She was completely pissed. She couldn't believe what was happening. "Ash Ketchum, you will be mine..." she mumbled, "Weather you like it or not."

* * *

**Misty's POV **

I couldn't believe what my friends did. Great, now I'm standing here like a loser. When I see them, they are meeting my deadly mallet. I heard Ash calling my name, but I ignored it. There was no way I was going to make the slightest contact with Natash.

I already sensed she didn't like me, by the way she looked at me with her fierce grey colored eyes when Ash saw me.

A tapped on my shoulder, snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see my best friend. His messy jet black raven hair was all over the place, as he smiled at me.

Oh how I wish I could just hugged him right there. I wanted to so much.

"Mist?" He asked. His voice was just so familiar around me, and right now, it just seems like it was just the two of us.

I gulped, "Yeah?" I answered nervously.

"Well...you see," He responded as he placed his hand behind his head, "I-I just wanted to let you know, that you're welcomed to hang out with Natash and I."

I couldn't help but frowned, I actually thought he was going to confess to me or something. But get over it Mist, you know it won't happen. Ash only sees you as a best friend, and that's that.

"Thanks." I softly said with a small smile.

Ash opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off when he heard his name being shouted by Natash.

"Sorry Mist! Looks like she's calling for me, I'll see you tonight?"

I nodded as I waved goodbye, "Yeah."

For some reason it felt, like he was leaving me for her. I know it's not true, hopefully not... but it just feels like that...

* * *

**May's POV**

I watched the whole scene between Ash and Misty, but I couldn't hear them at all. Leaf said she needed to go find the mallet before Misty does since Misty was going to kill us all for doing that to her.

Dawn said she needed to go outside to get some fresh air.

I sighed. What was Ash thinking? This was his chance. I KNOW that Ash LOVES Misty, but he's being dense like usual.

I made my way to the table, to see one of the bitches. Yes. I call them bitches, because they are. I sighed as I saw Mia. I simply ignored her and took off. Just what does Drew sees in her?

She's just so...nasty.

Well that's a lie, but her personality is so ugly.

I just couldn't wait for the night to finish.

Suddenly my eyes drifted towards Drew and Mia. The green-haired bastard actually looks happy talking to her. And then my heart starts to throb but why was this happening?

I don't care who's Drew with, he can be with anyone he wants even if it is a nasty bitch.

May don't even waste your thoughts on him.

Yeah, it's not my business.

But I still can't help but feel mixed emotions..I'm just so confused.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I sat on the porch of Drew's cabin. It was a tiny bit chilly out, but the night sky was breathtaking. Thousands or millions of tiny to large stars were all over the place. They shined so brightly.

It was just stunning.

The moon was off to the side.

"I guess it was a full moon tonight," I said out loud to myself.

The ocean was calm and it was so peaceful.

I heard the door opening from behind, and I turned around to see someone walking out to me.

He sat beside me, on the porch, "So." he said in his deep voice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Paul. It didn't make sense, I thought he hated me.

"Hn, too stuffy in there." he answered calmly, "You?"

"Same."

Even though we aren't talking, it was just nice to have someone share the moment with. It was silent, but it wasn't an awkward silent. It was a peaceful, calming one, and I liked it.

I looked at Paul, and he was lost in the night sky. I smiled, I never saw this side of Paul. I guess he does have a nice side after all.

Although our little moment got interrupted by a certain black hair teenage girl. She looked at me and Paul and blushed a little, "Oops, did I interrupt something here?" she questioned.

I just smiled at her, Becca was just so sweet. "Nah, it's fine, Becca. Right Paul?" I said.

"Hn, whatever troublesome." Paul said, as he got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked him as I placed my hands on my hip.

"In the house, where else?" He replied as if it was obvious. And then he took his leave.

I rolled my eyes, "Urg, how can you like a guy like that Becca? He's just so annoying!"

Becca turned into a bright pink, "What? You think I like him?"

I nodded my head, "Why else are you hanging with him?"

Becca shook her head in embarrassment, "You got it all wrong! I don't like Paul!"

Now, I was confused, "What?"

Becca smiled nervously, "Well you see, I like someone else... but it's not him."

I suspiciously smiled at her, and leaned in, "Care to tell me who he is?"

The black hair girl played with her hair and took a deep breath, "It's..."

* * *

**Leaf's POV **

I sneakily went upstairs into Misty's room without Misty noticing. I just have to find her mallet and hide it. There was no way I was going to die at the age 16. There's so much things to do in life!

I looked under the bed, to find her precious mallet. "Oh, Mist, you need to hide your precious little treasure better." I quietly said to the empty room.

I held the mallet tightly in my hand, and silently walked to my room. I was finally here, and no one has noticed.

Yes, I was on a mission, and I wasn't going to fail this one.

I quickly open the door so that no one could see me. I closed the door quietly, and dropped the mallet on my foot. "Fuck!" I cursed, that was extremely painful. I hopped up and down on one foot to calm down my other foot.

I don't know why, but I just do that when I hurt my foot.

When I turned around, I saw an auburn hair teenage boy making out with a teenage girl with dirty blond hair. Gary's hand cupped her right cheek as he made the kisses even more passionate.

Gross, like hell I needed to see that. I stuck my tongue at them and gave them the fuck you finger. And it's a shocker that they couldn't even hear me when I cursed out loud? Wow, horny little teenagers these days. Hah, those two really do match each other.

I ignored what they were doing and went on with my mission. I opened one of the drawers and hid the mallet. I tip-toed out of the room and the mission was a success.

Good job, Leaf Green. You were such a ninja, nobody even saw or head you. Well done.

* * *

**Normal POV**

When Leaf was finished her mission, she went downstairs the check on her best friends. She found Misty by herself, and she frowned. Misty looked so gloomy and sad.

She then looked at May who seemed confused and frustrated. The long hair brunette looked for Dawn and see if they could come out with a plan.

While Becca and Dawn were talking, Leaf barged into their conversation. Dawn looked at her confused, "Is there a reason for you to barged in like that?"

The black hair girl giggled quietly, but got a glare from Leaf.

"This party needs to end right now." Stated Leaf, "I don't think May and Misty can handle it anymore and it's already 11."

"I guess your right, but how are we going to kick them out? If we do, the Guys will be mad." Dawn responded.

Becca slowly raised her hand up, as if she was in a classroom. "If you don't mind me interrupting, I can probably get my friends to leave?"

Leaf eyes widened, "Really? You would do that?"

The black hair girl nodded her head in response.

Leaf grinned and patted her in the back, "I'm starting to like you, you know that?"

The blunette grinned as she saw her new friend and best friend getting along, "OKay, let's end this party!"

Becca gathered her friends, telling them that they needed to go now and made up some lie.

As they were leaving, Sammy turned around and winked at Gary, "Call me babe."

Leaf was disgusted at the sight of that. "Gross." She muttered to herself.

Mia gave Drew a passionate hug and a peck on the cheek, "Hope to see you soon." May lookesunlike she was about to explode when she saw that scene but she restrained herself from killing her.

Natash smiled at Ash, "Later." and Becca just said bye to everyone.

"Finally that's over." muttered Misty and May. They were relieved that the party is finished.

Pretty much everyone was tired out and decided that they were all going to sleep.

Misty lied in her bed awkwardly as Ash came under the covers. She moved away from him a little. Never in her life, she has been so uncomfortable with Ash until today.

Ash noticed her moving away from her, and he wondered what was wrong. "Is something up, Mist?"

She shook her head, "No."

The raven hair didn't believe her but he didn't push it on her. He got out of the bed, "I'm going to sleep downstairs tonight ok?"

He left the room so that she could have some time to think by herself.

Misty watched her best friend and the love of her life walk out on her again, "I never wanted you to leave." she whispered.

She lied in the empty bed by herself, as a tear slid down her cheek. She didn't know why she was crying, she hated crying but for once it made her feel better.

* * *

May was already snuggled up on the floor all wrapped up in blankets until Drew came in.

"What are you doing on the floor, Maple?" he chuckled as he asked that.

"Not in the mood, _Drew_." she replied, "Just let me sleep."

Drew understood that if he bothered her, she would probably kick his ass to the moon.

"Whatever, I'm tired anyways." he replied as if he didn't care but the truth was, he was worried about her change in attitude.

* * *

Dawn flung herself across the bed, and rubbed her into the blankets. "This bed is so comfy."

Paul grunted, "Move over."

Dawn stuck her tongue out, "Not a chance."

The plum boy smirked at her, "And I wonder why you are single."

"Same goes for you." responded Dawn! "Now turn off the lights, Today has been a long day."

Paul ignored her and slipped under the covers with her, "You can do it yourself troublesome."

Dawn crossed her arm, "Nope."

But before they could fall asleep, there were some choas in the room beside them. It was Gary and Leaf arguing.

"Urg, make them shut up Paul." Dawn said as she went under her pillow to the block the sounds of them. She was just too tired to care right now.

In the other room, Leaf was all riled up because of Gary. She stood in front of him, completely pissed off.

"You fuckface, I'm leaving." She firmly stated as she slammed the door. The auburn hair teen sighed, "Bitch.."

Leaf went downstairs to sleep and then she saw a sleeping Ash on the couch. She sighed as she curled up in a ball and sleep.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good and not that bad. I'm so sorry for the long update but I am so thankful for whose reviewed. Reading your reviews brighten my day! Okay, so tell me if this chapter was good or not. I hope it wasn't too dramatic or anything but I have a lot in stuff in store for next one! Please review and thanks!**

**Nessa3456 **


	6. Secrets Unrevealed

**Hiya guys :3 I love reading your guys review and thanks again. So here's another chapter to you lovely people :D but this chapter is kind of messy :( sorry about that. its not my best one sorry but please try to enjoy :3 **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon **

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Secrets Unrevealed**

**Normal POV **

May woke up due to the sunlight coming from the window. Her shoulders and legs felt incredibly sore from the hardwood floor she slept on. It also felt weird not having someone sleeping beside you. The brunette slowly got up to see a neatly made bed and the clock that read 9am.

Drew was gone, she thought. "Probably out with Mia." she assumed.

Instantly, she remembered the insane night. How she was so confused last night about Drew. The mixed emotions and the bitterness in her heart.

Instead of going downstairs, she just lay back down onto the wooden floor again. She wouldn't know what to do if she saw Drew right now. It was weird, it's like he was pulling her closer and closer to her. May didn't want to acknowledge the fact that she was falling for him.

Drew on the other hand woke up bright and early in the morning. It was 6 in the morning and he started to head out. His body yearned to be on the beach. Stepping into the chilled cold ocean water.

And that was what he was going to do. He quickly got change and went downstairs. He saw two of his friends sleeping in the living room. Leaf and Ash. His thoughts immediately went back to yesterday's night.

The dinner. And the chaos. The fight between Leaf and Gary. The awkwardness between Ash and Misty.

Drew flickered his green hair, and sighed. Then he quietly left his beach house.

Leaf heard the door closed as she rubbed her face into the couch. The long hair brunette didn't want to wake up, but she couldn't fall back asleep. She slowly got up and then ran her fingers through her knotted, tangled up hair.

Her eyes drifted to one of her best friends, Ash Ketchum. He was also sleeping downstairs. All she could think was about how screwed up last night was. Then the memory of her and Gary came back.

"That bastard." Leaf muttered. She remembered exactly what happened and wanted to forget everything that happened. The long hair brunette, stood up to go take a nice long cold shower.

* * *

An hour later, everyone in the house awoke from their sleep. It was now 10am. The redhead teenage girl, got up and went towards the kitchen on the lower level. She had so many things on her mind, but her stomach was calling out for pancakes.

It seems that everyone was still in the room, not wanting to step out of it.

She stood frozen in her steps as she saw Ash downstairs. The raven hair boy did his famous grinned, and scratched the back of his head which made his hair even more messier then usual. "Morning Mist." He greeted kind of awkwardly.

The redhead nodded slightly, "M-morning." She stumbled. Misty mentally cursed herself. She never stumbles on words.

Ash frowned as he saw her change of attitude. "Mist, you gotta tell me what's wrong. I know when something is up." He said with concern.

Misty shook her head, "Ash, I'm surprised you noticed, knowing how dense you are." She joked, trying to change the subject.

The raven hair boy let out a sigh, "Mist!" he exclaimed. But before he could finish his sentence, Dawn and Paul arrived.

The bluenette stretched out her arms and yawned. "Nice sleep last night hey?" Dawn said to Paul who was beside her. He had a smirk on his face. Then they both felt the awkwardness atmosphere.

Dawn shot a suspicious look at Misty, and to Ash.

"Good morning." Misty said, "Making pancakes, want some?"

"Sure." Dawn answered. The bluenette couldn't help but think how the room is so intense. She took a seat beside her purple hair friend. "We need to do something about this." she stated.

Paul turned and gave her a confused look.

"We have to." She said quietly.

"We have to do what?" Ash added, "I'm curious."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Ash, don't you need to make some toast right now?"

Ash shot straight up, "You're right! I totally forgot about that!"

"You see how dense he is?" Dawn said, "We need to fix their problem, Paul."

Paul sighed, "I never agreed to this."

"That's too bad. I guess you will have to deal." Responded Dawn.

Misty was too caught up in her own thoughts to even realize what her two friends were talking about.

* * *

May lay where she was for a good hour. Finally, she made herself get up. Even if she didn't want to. She did it. But she just couldn't get her mind off of Drew. No matter what she tried to do, she just couldn't stop thinking about him.

She left her bedroom and went towards the washroom. Unfortunately, the door was locked. Someone was probably showering.

The brunette hoped she didn't bumped into Drew. She didn't have the guts to face him at the moment.

May went downstairs and suddenly felt a blizzard of awkwardness. And let me tell you, it was an intense awkward blizzard she went through. "Man, that was awkward." she simply said to herself as she went into the bathroom at the first floor.

She looked at herself in the mirror in front of her.

All she sees is nothing. You're probably thinking, what? That's impossible because the mirror always reflects on something. You see though, May thinks that she is nothing. This was one fact she will never admit.

No one knew about this.

Nobody know about how she actually felt about herself.

And it's not like they will ever know.

* * *

Leaf just finished her cold shower and now she needed to back into her room to get her clothes. She dreaded the idea of even looking at Gary right now. The long hair brunette stood in front of the door.

"Take a deep breath," she told herself. "Go in, and go out."

She opened the door and she smelled the scent of Gary. He smelled earthy and grassy. The brunette didn't even noticed that their whole room smelled like him. She never knew until she spent the night away from him.

The scent calmed her.

"What are you doing here?" Gary spat at her as he interrupted her moment.

She shot a glare at him, "It's still my room too."

"Tch." He grunted as he walked away and exited the room. Leaf wanted to kill him right here.

She flew onto her bed and screamed into the pillow. She grabbed hold of her pillow and threw it at the door. "How did it become like this?" She whispered.

* * *

After 10 minutes, everyone gathered in the living room. Now that Gary and Leaf are in the same room, it didn't help. Everyone was there expect for Drew though. "Has anyone seen Drew?" Gary asked.

"I don't know, maybe you were being a dick to him too. He probably just couldn't handle all your ego." Leaf answered disgusted.

The auburn hair boy gritted his teeth, "You want to go?"

Before Leaf could reply, May interrupted, "Stop fighting you guys. It's the last thing we need right now."

"I agree with May, c'mon. Let's just be friends again." Misty agreed.

All of them heard the door opening and there was Drew soaking wet. He looked at everyone, and he felt the tension in the air. "Whatsup?" He casually greeted. May heard his voice and looked at him.

She stared him down. The first thing she noticed was his hair. His green hair was wet and curly. Her eyes drifted to his emerald green eyes. They locked eyes onto each other and then she looked away.

Dawn observed everyone's strange behaviour.

"I'm gonna go back out again," Drew spoke, "Anyone wanna join? The water feels great."

"I'll come. Anything to get away from her." Gary replied as he didn't even try to look at her.

"Me too, I need to get out." Ash added.

Paul just followed them out to the beach.

* * *

Dawn heavily sighed, "What was that about you guys?"

Leaf shook her head, "It's not really your business." She didn't even want to think about it, what makes her want to even talk about it?

"Someone's grouchy." Dawn commented, "Look, weather you like it or not, we are going to talk about it."

Misty shook her head, "We really don't have to."

May nodded her head.

The bluenette sighed, "Leaf's grouchy because of Gary. May is hiding the fact that she likes Drew and Misty is having self doubt about herself when it comes to Ash."

"I am not grouchy!" the brunette said.

"I do not like Drew!" the other stated.

"And I am not having self doubt." Misty added.

Dawn crossed her arms, "Then why is so tensed and awkward between you guys? What was with the loud argument I heard last night Leaf? Why aren't there the usual teasing going between you and Drew, May? And Misty, everyone knows you like Ash but himself! He likes you too!" Dawn spoke rather harshly.

She just wanted things to go back to normal. She couldn't stand watching her friends keeping their feelings bottle up inside because it never does any good. It makes things even worst.

May bit the inside of her cheeks. She was unsure if she should say it or not. She knew that Dawn had a point, and all this time she was fighting with herself. Denying the fact she likes Drew. Denying that she's totally fine with Mia who's flirting her ass off with Drew.

"...I don't want to...like...Drew." She admitted softly. "I mean, he won't like me."

Everyone stared at May, shocked. A slight smirk appeared on Leaf's face, "OOoo, May likes Drew!"

May grabbed the pillow on the couch and chucked it at Leaf, "Yeah, that's what you get."

"Okay, I do have self doubts about myself when it comes to Ash and his new friend Natash!" Misty quickly confessed as she turned bright red. Her friends 'awwed' at her.

Dawn smirked, "Don't worry, girl, she got nothing on you."

Everyone nodded their head, "You know what, it's going to change soon. Don't you worry." Leaf added with a smirk across her face.

"Please stop smirking Leaf, it reminds me of the two smirk kings." May plead, "And we don't need a smirk queen now."

Leaf purposely smirked again, to piss off May.

"Leafy, please don't tell anyone about this. Especially to Ash." Misty begged.

"No promises." She replied.

"Leaf, so what was the argument you and Gary had last night?" Dawn asked out of curiosity.

The brunette sighed, "I don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon Leaf," May said, "Let us help."

Leaf looked at her three best friends, she couldn't ask for any better friends. She could count on them for anything and she loved them likes sisters. She gave them a slight smile and sighed.

"You guys are really interested eh?" Leaf said as she played with her long brown hair.

"Yes." The three of them answered in unison.

"Okay," Leaf gave in, it doesn't hurt to tell them. "It all started off..."

_Leaf's POV (Last Night) _

_I walked into my room in my pajamas to see Gary on his bed. I instantly saw the image of him and Sammy making out on this bed. It was gross. To think, they were so caught up in their moment, they weren't even aware of me coming in. _

_I smirked at Gary, "Had fun making out with Sammy?" I joked teasingly. _

_He smirked back at me, "Yeah, she was the best out of the all girls I made out with." _

_I stared at him disgusted, "Maybe you shouldn't be so proud of making out with so many girls." _

_"And why wouldn't I be proud?" He questioned. _

_"It's just not something to be proud of. Do you even like Sammy?" I asked. Girls aren't supposed to be used and thrown around. Even though I knew Gary for a long time, he was always a big jerk with a big ego. _

_"Yeah, she's alright." He told me, "But she's so hot. I guess I'm lucky for so good looking. Don't ya think Leafy?" _

_Usually Gary wouldn't be acting like this around me. But tonight, he's just so full of himself. I wonder if he's always like this with his group of friends after he made out with a girl. _

_"No, because you don't like her for her. You like her body. But what will you do once you get bored? Drop her?" I responded, "Stop being such a dick and being so full of yourself, Gary." _

_Gary glared at me, "What if I do, Leaf? That's just how I am, it always has been. Why are you freaking out me now? And me? Stop being such a dick? Maybe you should cool down." _

_"Because, the way you say things and you act you're so proud of them isn't right. I should have realized this earlier and said something. Don't tell me to cool down." I replied as my voice got louder._

_"You should go." He ordered. _

_"I'm not leaving my own room." I disobeyed him. _

_"I'm pissed off, I need some time alone." He said sternly, "You're a bitch who needs to get the fuck out." His forest green eyes locked with mine. And I could see he meant every word what he just said. _

_Anger boiled inside of me, "You fuckface, I'm leaving." as I slammed the door. _

* * *

My friends looked at me so shocked. Dawn first spoke, "So how do you feel about this?"

I closed my eyes, "I don't want to think about it. Now that I told you, can't we just drop it?"

"I think we should give her some space." Misty whispered to Dawn. She agreed.

"So back to, May and Misty." Leaf said, "Don't worry Misty, I got a plan. And May? I'm working on yours."

The redhead shook her head, "Oh no..."

Dawn just giggled, "Leaf, I got May's plan. You just work on Mist."

May jaw's dropped, "Oh no..." Dawn's plans were crazy and unrealistic. May wasn't excited for this. But May thought to herself, I like Drew. Being with my friends make me realize how much I've already fallen for him.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter might sucked? But, please review. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. I got a plan :3 OKAY WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE DOING WELL AND IM SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKED AHAHAH. **

**review thanks :) **


	7. The Plans

**hey! oh come on 2 reviews? :( makes me sad oh well, but it would be nice to have some more reviews so i can feel motivated to update soooner! :) i got nothing to do now right now, so i'm just going to write another chapter of summer love. :) hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**disclaimer - i do not own pokemon. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Plans**

**Normal POV **

Dawn basically dragged May out of the room to discuss her plan to get together with Drew. "NOO." May pleaded as she was gripping onto the hardwood floor, "Somebody help me!" The blunette just smirked at Leaf and Misty, "See you guys soon! Hope your plans go well Leaf!"

"You too!" Leaf replied with a grin.

Leaf ignored her own problems and focused on being matchmaker for Misty and Ash. Seriously, those two need to get together. They are so meant to be together, the chocolate brown hair girl thought.

Misty was practically begging on her knees for Leaf not to interfere. Too bad, Leaf doesn't listen.

"Leaf, c'mon I can do this myself." Misty said.

In response, the brunette snorted, "Oh Mist, we all know you can't do it yourself."

"I can." The redhead firmly stated.

"I don't believe you." Leaf replied, "It's been what? 4 years since you liked him? Or realized that you liked him? That's a pretty long time, Mist."

"I know," Misty spoke, "But I'm not going to let another girl steal my man."

A smirk appear across Leaf's face, "Since when did you call Ash, your man?"

Misty smiled, "Since now."

"Good. So I'll talk to Ash tonight and let's just say tonight will be your best night." Leaf predicted.

Misty rolled her eyes, "Don't make it obvious that I like him. I want him to be surprised when I tell him."

She grinned at Misty, "Gotcha!" The chocolate hair brunette left the room to go find Ash.

* * *

May jaw dropped as she heard Dawn's plan, "You gotta be kidding me."

"Oh honey, if only I was." Dawn replied with a smirk, "C'mon I know you can do it."

"You suck at making plans! Where the hell do you even get these ideas?" The chestnut brunette exclaimed, "There's no way in hell I'm going to try to seduce him! No way."

Dawn frowned, "Well, don't come crying to me then and I got the ideas from TeenVogue."

"I never came to you! In fact, you were the one that dragged me out of the room." May pointed that out. Dawn shrugged, "Whatever May, but it never hurt to try it!" May rolled her blue eyes, "Yeah right! Not happening over my dead body. Why don't you try it with Paul?"

The bluenette sighed, "Maybe I will."

Oh god. No. No. No!

I can't believe Dawn suggested to seduce Drew! One of her ideas was to get everyone out of the house expect for Drew and then take a shower and 'accidentally' forgot my towel. She said to call for Drew to get a towel and showing him my naked body, thought May.

She wrinkled her nose, and shook her head at her best friend.

All she got was a wink from Dawn.

**Leaf's POV **

I headed out towards the beach cause that was where Ash was. I saw a group of guys and it was them. Ash, Drew, Gary and Paul. Urg Gary, the nasty perverted bastard. The guys were laughing and having fun until they saw me.

"We better leave," Drew sensing the tension in the air between Gary and I. I stared into his angry green forest eyes, and for a second they soften for a bit. I broke away first, "I'm here for Ash actually." I spoke, "So you three can leave. Ash stays here."

Everyone gave a weird look to me, probably because they thought I wanted to talk to Gary.

"Whatsup, Leafy?" the raven hair boy asked with a grin.

I cut to the chase, "It's about you and Misty."

"M-Misty and me?" He stammered a bit and his cheeks were turning pink. I smirked, "Go confess her to Ashy!"

"B-but why? It's not like her I like her."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? Don't try to deny it to me. We've known each other as long as we've known Gary."

Ash sighed, meaning he gives up. "Yeah, I know but Leaf, I just don't want to be rejected."

AWW, how cute was Ash. He's actually a sweet guy, and I'm so excited for Misty and Ash to get together.

I smiled at Ash, "You do know, she thinks you have feelings for Natash right? You gotta set her straight man."

"Really?" He responded so shocked, "I don't though!"

"That's what I'm saying! She likes you! So fess up to and go get her!" I grinned, "Unless you want another man to steal her."

"Thanks Leaf! I'll make sure I'll get her!"

This is going to be perfect! I smiled once again, "Anytime!" So much for not telling Ash that Misty likes him...oh well! She's not going to know!

* * *

**Drew's POV**

Well, after Leaf interrupted our man-to-man conversation, Paul decided to leave us. I don't really know what his problem is but whatever. I looked over at my auburn hair friend, Gary.

"So how have you been holding up?" I asked, seriously.

He ran his fingers back through his messy auburn hair, "I don't know Drew." He admitted, "We've always fought but nothing ever like this."

I decided to stay silent since I didn't know what to say to that. Gary nudged me in the arm, "Look over there." He pointed out. I squinted and it was Mia and Sammy on the beach in their bikini's.

Mia was wearing a red bikini, although I think red suits May a lot better. Shit. Did I just think about that? I'm not going to lie to myself and say May's ugly because she's really not.

"Wanna head over there?" Gary asked, "I need to get off my mind about Leaf. I can't stop thinking about her."

I shrugged, "Sure." I rolled my emerald green eyes, what he probably meant was, I need to make out with someone and have sexual contact to get my mind off of Leaf.

"Hey girls!" The auburn hair boy greeted with his famous grin while I smirked. "Ladies."

Of course they giggled, "Hi, Drew-y." Mia said seductively. "Gary! Hun, I've been thinking lots about you." Sammy said with a smirk. I chuckled, sorry Sammy, Gary's been thinking about someone else.

Mia instantly grabbed my arm, but I don't push it away. I also feel incredibly guilty since I'm basically using her to try and get May's attention.

**Paul's POV**

It's not like I didn't like being with them, it's just that I preferred being alone. Somehow my feet led me inside the cabin and then I saw Dawn standing in the middle of the living room alone.

"Lonely, troublesome?" I asked in an uninterested voice, even though I am.

She turned around, "I was totally enjoying the moment by myself until you interrupted." She shot back with a smile on her face. That beautiful smile on her face. That troublesome girl right in front of me, got me falling for her.

And I can't seem to stop myself.

How troublesome. Incredibly troublesome and annoying if you ask me.

Love is annoying and complicated and just troublesome.

* * *

**Really short chapter and I'm so sorry for Paul's OOC :( and don't worry the next chapter will be a little more interesting! And I know, there's not a lot of contest shipping right now but it will happen! I promise. :) **

**review?... tell me if the story is good so far or bad, i would love to read your opinions.  
**


	8. Follow Through

**Thanks so much for the review guys! It made me happy reading them :) I'm glad you guys are liking the story! haha, well here's another chapter you lovely people. : ) i am so sorry for changing p.o.v so much! haha and i wrote quickly but i hope it's okay :) **

**disclaimer - i do not own pokemon **

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Follow Through **

**May POV **

I was lying on the bed in my bedroom, and my thoughts still raced about Drew. Everything about him from head to toe. I rolled over to the other side of the bed, and I realized that it smelled like Drew.

It smelled really nice, and mature? I guess? I just kept sniffing it in, it smelled so nice. How did I not notice this before? I looked around the room to see if I could find the brand he used, and I saw a red bottle, that looked like body spray.

It said Old Spice, Champion. I rolled my eyes, of course he would go for the spray/deodorant that says 'Champion'.

Even though, he doesn't have the biggest ego, because the winner goes to Gary. He still has a big ego. Which is why, he and Gary get along so well.

I wonder, what he's doing right now. Urg, May Maple, it doesn't matter! Do not become an overly obsessive fan girl that he always hate. No, May, you like him but you're not going to fan girl about him.

No. I won't let that happen.

**Misty's POV **

I went back to her room, and started to freak out. "What if Leaf screws this up? Oh if she does, I'll kill her with my mallet." I said out loud to myself, "In fact, I haven't used my mallet lately, I guess I should polish it."

I looked where I usually put my mallet, and it was gone.

What the fuck, where did my precious mallet go?!

"WHERE'S MY MALLET!" I screamed, and then it hit me. "Leaf..." I gritted through my teeth, "I'm goin-" I stopped through mid sentence to see Ash at the doorstep of our bedroom.

"Ash..." I said softly, and looked into his warm brown eyes.

"Mist." He said with his famous grinned, "I heard you screaming you lost your mallet. Well that's good, since you won't beat me up for this."

I was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, y-you see... I-I was told that..." He stopped and scratched the back of his head, "Uhm, you uh."

I locked my eyes with his, could it be he was going to confess to me? He's blushing madly and he's stumbling on his words a lot. What could he be wanting to say to me?

"You see, I heard you really like pizza!" He grinned, "I shall make you some really yummy pizza tonight.."

My jaws dropped, "What? Is that really all you wanted to say to me? Why would I get mad at you for that?"

I shook my head, I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up. I started to head out until he grabbed my wrist, he looked down, not wanting to look right into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Mist, hear me out. I, I like you. I like you as much as I like your homemade pancakes. I like you as much as I love how different you are from the others. I like you because you stood beside me all these years even though I'm stupid and annoying. I like you, Misty." He said nervously looking down.

He said it. Those three words, I've been waiting for. A smiled came upon my face, "Ash, I like you too."

The raven hair boy sighed, "I knew it, Leaf lied, you don-wait what? You like me too?"

I laughed, "Ya doofus, I do."

He wrapped his arms around me, "It feels so nice to be hugging you." as his chin sat on my head. Since when did Ash get so tall? I returned the hug with a smile, "Yeah." I could feel myself burning up and it felt so right to be with him.

He's finally mine.

All mine.

**Normal POV**

While Dawn and Paul were downstairs, they heard Misty screaming off her head. That's when Ash came in, "Where's Misty?" He asked, and Dawn smirked evilly, pointing to their room.

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Dawn asked Paul.

Paul shrugged, "Nothing."

"You gotta be kidding me! I have a feeling that he's going to confess to her!" The bluenette stated. "Who cares." He responded with a shrug, "It has nothing to do with us."

"Whatever Paul!" Dawn exclaimed as she stuck her tongue, "You're no fun!"

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

After giving Ash a pep talk, hopefully he'll follow through his actions and fess up. Jeez, I really hope Misty and Ash get together, they're just so cute. I also hope that May and Drew would get together as well, they're tiny disagreements and how they act around each other is adorable. And Dawn with Paul. Those two are exacts opposites, but I guess opposites attract.

They all deserve to be happy.

But then there's Gary. The playboy and jerk with the biggest ego. Somehow I keep thinking about him. I know I shouldn't but I do. He's just a childhood friend anyways, but when did he become so mean?

I walked onto the shore, letting the icy cold water wash over my feet. I don't know what I'm feeling right now. Hurt? Jealous? Angry? Everything but happy.

Up ahead, I saw a green hair boy and an auburn hair boy. There were two blondies, and I watched them from afar.

**Gary's POV **

I started to put my arm around Sammy, and damn she was hot in her hot pink bikini, "How are you Sammy?" I said seductively, while looking deep into her eyes. She giggled, "I'm good Gary-boo, how about you?" She responded as she pecked my lips.

"Aw what? Only a peck?" I whined, "C'mon you haven't seen me in a while, how about a little more then a peck?"

"Then, let's go in my room if you follow me." She winked as she started to go ahead.

I smirked and then I turned to Drew, "See you back at the house, Drew!" As I followed her. At least this will take my mind off of Leaf. But why should I even be thinking about her? She's just a friend...not even. She's an annoying bitch.

Okay...Well she's not.

But, still. I'm still mad at her.

Yeah.

**Drew's POV**

I can't believe what Gary is doing. He is a dick. Sure, I am too for using Mia to get her attention but still. I'm not kissing up to her or anything. She clings onto my arm, and for once I want her to let go.

I used my free arm, and flickered my green hair.

"Let's go for a walk, Drew-y!" Mia chirped, dragging me and then I saw Leaf. Standing near the shore and she looked at me. She didn't run nor did she freak out. She just stood there looking at me with sad eyes.

I pushed Mia off, "Mia, I'm sorry but I gotta go alright?" I left her to go see Leaf.

The brunette saw me coming towards and she turned around walking faster.

"Leaf!" I called. It was weird, I never had a deep friendship with Leaf, but she didn't annoy or fangirl over me like the rest of the girls and plus she's friends with May. I didn't know why, but I felt I needed to help her.

Since when did I care about being the good guy here?

**Leaf's POV **

I can't believe what I saw. Gary and Sammy, they are officially a thing now. Why do I suddenly feel sad? Next thing I knew it, Drew was coming towards me. He can't see me in the state I am.

I felt like breaking down and I don't know why.

Sammy is such a whore, but what do I know? I hardly know her. "Leaf!" Drew called out. I ignored him until he finally caught up to me and stopped me. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked harshly.

He flickered his green hair and smirked. It reminded me so much of Gary.

"Stop with your smirking. Stop it alright? You and Gary and your smirks." I snapped, and then before he could reply, I interrupted, "God they're so annoying, don't you ever do anything other then smirk and flick that hair of yours? Jesus. What are you here for? Shouldn't you go back to Mia, that girlfriend of yours? Playing with May's feelings and hers? You and Gary are the same. Get out of here. Get out of my face."

I realized what I said and I knew his reaction wouldn't be good. I looked down.

"You know what, Leaf? I wanted to help you since you look like you needed help, but it seems your fine." Drew responded with a shrug as he walked away.

I was doomed.

I need out.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Leaf called the girls in. She needed to tell them something important. But before she could announce her news, Misty did. "Ash likes me back!" She said happily, "He confessed to me!" Dawn screamed, "I knew it." She hugged Misty with love. "So happy you guys are together!"

"Congrats!" May and Leaf said in unison.

"Since, Paul and Ash are out looking for Drew, we should do a prank on them!" May suggested with an evil smile.

Leaf gave them a sad smile, "I'm sorry you guys, but you are going to have to count me out!"

"What?" May replied, "It's not like you to be backing down on stuff like this!"

"Yeah, what's wrong Leaf?" Misty asked.

The long hair brunette took deep breath, and explained what happened with Drew and what she saw with Gary. "Look, I have mixed emotions and I can feel myself going crazy being here and I just can't stand to look at Gary or Drew anymore. What I said to Drew, I didn't mean it, I was just so angry about what I saw with Gary it made me snap. Which is why, I'm going to go back home." She said sadly.

May shook her head, she felt sad when she heard Mia was clinging onto Drew.

"But you can't leave!" Dawn exclaimed, "It'd be no fun without you."

"I have to. I need a break." Leaf replied, "I'll see you when school starts or something okay? Or whenever you guys come back! But you guys have to stay here. May, I feel that something good will happen to you if you keep your head up and same with you Dawn."

The girls nodded sadly, they knew what Leaf was talking about. "Okay Leaf, make sure you go home safe alright?" May said, "I'm really gonna miss you."

"Me too." Dawn and Misty said at the same time, "You're such a good friend." commented Misty.

Leaf smiled, "Thanks! and Oh, and May? Please tell Drew I'm sorry for the things I said, I was angry so I took it out on him."

"Will do!" May said with a smile, "When are you leaving?"

"I'm going to pack everything and leave asap." She responded, "I love you guys!"

* * *

**Okay I know this might be a bad chapter, I wrote it pretty quickly and I hope this all makes sense. And I hope you guys are happy that Misty and Ash are together! :D Well not official yet but will be ;) hehe and contestshipping will be next chapter! :D THERE WILL BE CONTEST SHIPPING NEXT CHAPTER SO YEAH stay tuned :) and please review and tell me if this chapter sucked or if it rocked what you liked about it or something :) **


	9. Love Me

**oh my gosh guys...15 new reviews?! YAY u guys make me happy which is why here's another chapter for you amazing readers! i'm so happy! haha :) i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! and btw i am sorry for the long update :( i hope you forgive me!  
**

**and...it's not exactly cute fluffly contestshipping moments, but it's getting there! **

**disclaimer - I do not own pokemon! **

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Love Me **

**May's POV**

I couldn't believe how I just watched one of my best friends, Leaf go home. Anger started to boiled inside of me. This summer was supposed to be an amazing memorable one. I looked at the girls around me and I could tell they felt the same.

Ash came into the room, "Hey, where's Leaf? I need to go thank her for giving her pep talk!" He said.

I sighed, "So who wants to tell him the news?" I asked, sadly.

"I will." Misty answered, "I'll see you guys tonight." The redhead said as she dragged Ash out of the house.

Right after, Paul came in. Dawn rolled her eyes, "I'm too sad to talk right now." as she went upstairs into the room. Paul shrugged as he sat on the couch, and it was total silence. Although I didn't mind.

I stepped out of the house, and onto the beach. I can understand how Leaf meant, how she needed space. I have a hunch, but I feel that Leaf loves Gary but she just doesn't know it or had the same problem like me. She wouldn't admit it to herself.

I froze in my steps as I saw Drew. He was standing on the shore, looking out to the ocean. He looked incredibly hot. His green hair blew and his hands were in his pockets. He turned to me and smirked lightly.

"Like what you see?" He shouted. I glared at him and walked towards him.

"You wish, cabbage boy." I replied with a sad smile.

Drew slightly frowned when he saw my sad smile, "What's wrong, Maple? It's not like you to be sad..."

"Leaf left." I responded. His eyes widened for a quick second. I looked into his deep emerald green eyes, "She says she's sorry. She's sorry for the things she said to you and she didn't mean it. She meant all those words for Gary, and not for you. And she said she would do this herself, but she needs space now. She's really sorry and hope you forgive her."

His eyes softened for a second, then turned to his usual looks. "Yeah, I know." He said with a shrug. Although, I don't think he's impressed that I'm apologizing for her. I can see it in his eyes.

Wait, what? He knows that Leaf likes Gary?

"What? You do?" I questioned, "How do you know?"

"Ah, dense as usual, airhead. It's obvious Leaf likes Gary. Although, it's stupid for her to run off." He answered.

"How is it stupid, that she ran off like that then? She's hurt, how can you not blame her?" I sighed, "Girls are sensitive. And plus, he was always with Sammy."

He just shrugged in response. I just observed every movement he made. I just wanted to say, I like you. I want you. But fear is stopping me. Rejection hurts, and it's better to not be rejected. Broken hearts are such a pain.

"Jeez, Maple, why do you keep staring at me?" Drew said as he interrupted my thoughts.

I scoffed, "Who would look at you, grasshead?"

He started to step closer to me, "You would." He responded with a light smirk.

"Not a chance, doofus!" I stuck my tongue out on him, "You only wish I did."

But it's not like you need to, cause I already do.

* * *

**Dawn's POV **

I laid in my bed, I didn't want Leaf to leave. I know I might overreacting, but still she's one of my best friends, and when she left...it just meant that we weren't there for her when she needed us the most.

We didn't realized how much she was hurting.

Or, at least this is how I thought of it. She was always there for us. Where were we for her? I don't know why, but I feel responsible for all my friend's behavior. I always felt that I should be the one to take action for them.

Like an older sister.

To give out advice when they needed it, to take care of them.

I heard the door opening, and there was Paul, letting himself onto the bed we share.

"What are you doing?" I asked coldly. I came out colder then I expected it to be.

He obviously noticed that I'm not myself, none of us girls were ourselves.

"Tell me what happened." He stated in his deep voice. I was surprised he wanted to know. I smirked, "Why should I tell you?"

He glared at me, "Hn."

I took a deep breath, maybe it won't be so bad telling him. I looked into his dark onyx eyes, and there was a crack of light shining through them. Like he actually cared for me and wants to help me.

"Okay," I said, "I'll tell you everything."

* * *

**Misty's POV **

I explained Ash everything about why Leaf left. Although I had to repeat a few times. He's not the smartest kid you know, but he's Ash, and I love him for him. The raven hair boy sighed, "I would have never though Leaf likes Gary."

"Remember, Leaf think she doesn't like Gary, but she actually does." I added as I looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm not stupid you know." He replied back, "I thought you would know better Mist!"

"I do know better but Ash, you're dense." I admitted, "I'm sorry but you are the most dense guy I know."

The raven hair boy frowned at me, "Not fair Mist."

"Sorry Ash, life isn't fair." I commented with a smile.

"Hey Mist, it does make me mad how Gary basically made her want to leave." He said out of no where. He was looking at the window, "She's been one of my longest friend for such a long time and she was pretty much there when I needed her. Don't you think so?"

I always thought I was your best friend Ash, but this isn't about me right now. I shouldn't be thinking about myself, but I can't help but feel jealous over Leaf. But, I know they're just friends.

I just wish I have that special place in his heart. I don't want to be the girl he dates in high school, I want him to remember me so much more then that. I want to be his first something.

"Yeah, I think so too. What are you going to do about it?" I said with a small smile.

But Leaf met Ash first, since there parents were friends back in high school. Also, Gary was also in that three trio group. They all knew each other since they were babies, and then Ash met me second.

"I think I'll go talk to Gary." He answered as he stood up from the bed, "When he comes back, I'll give him one hell of a talk."

I smiled at him, this is why I love Ash. He's always there to stick up for his friends. I feel fearless when I'm around him. Seeing him taking a stand, and not being afraid to speak up gives me courage.

I stood up, and smiled widely at him.

I tackled him with a hug, making us fall onto the bed we were just on. I was on top of him, and I bet I looked like a red apple. He also turned red, "W-what are you doing Mist?"

I couldn't stop smiling. I gave him a kiss on the lips, it was kind of fierce, I guess.

"This is why I like you so much." I added.

He smiled, and wrapped his arms around me, and whispered, "Misty," to me.

* * *

**May's POV**

I was still with Drew, standing right next to him when I saw Mia coming over towards us. "Drew-y" she greeted us with her annoying voice. "I can't believe you ditched me for someone like her."

I was about to punch her in the face.

"Someone like me eh?" I said to her firmly, "Maybe you should get out of here before I punch you in the face."

"You don't have any guts to do it." Mia said with a smirk, "It's not like you could ever do anything. I can see why, Drew doesn't like you. Who would like you? You're so ugly, and please stop annoying Drew."

Bitch please.

I was about to go punch her in the face until someone grabbed my wrist. It was Drew.

"Don't do it May." He said.

What the fuck, is Drew going to stick up for her now? After all the things she said to me? I thought he was supposed to be my friend but apparently. Oh right, I forgot he's totally obsessed with her.

I glared at him, "Let go." I said dangerously.

"No." He replied, "Not happening."

I looked at Mia who smirked at me. "Fine, I just had it with you. Go spend your happy summer with her!" I yelled at him as I yanked free from his grip. I stomped away.

He didn't even call my name.

I couldn't believe what just happened.

Tear couldn't stop falling down my cheeks, my heart just hurt so much. I hate it. I hate it so much. Why do I feel like this? It's not fair. Maybe she is right. Maybe that's why Drew doesn't like me, because I'm too ugly for him.

I hate it.

I hate how I feel.

Why can't I win you over?

I'm starting to doubt myself.

* * *

**Gary's POV**

I was laying next to Sammy on her bed. "That was the best." she commented. She rolled over onto me, and I couldn't look into her eyes. "I love you Gary Oak." She confessed, "I love you even though we met only this summer, but everything you do, is making me want you more."

I didn't want her though. I don't even love her.

Even though, Leaf was off my mind for a bit, she came back.

I pushed her off of me, "I'm sorry Sammy, I can't return those feelings back to you." I just rejected her softly. I know, I'm the worst. I know that. Using a girl to get another girl off my mind?

I smirked, I am such a dick. But who the fuck cares?

She looked at me shockingly, "But why? You were my first! You can't just do that if you didn't have any feelings for me!" She screamed as tears came running down. I was her first?

Shit. I thought, she already had done it with someone.

"Sorry, look, I gotta go. It's pretty late." I said tiredly.

"No! I don't believe you Gary Oak! I know you must like me a little!" She screamed as she was clinging onto hope. She prays that she's right. I shook my head, "Sammy, I don't. Now why don't you just let me leave alone and let m go okay?"

"No! Gary! I want you!" She said in between her sobs.

"Sorry, I can't. I screwed this up. Sorry, Goodbye Sammy." I said to her as I left the door.

I saw Becca giving me a sad look, and Natash giving glares at me.

Who cares? I'm already a mess.

I went towards back to where I came from.

* * *

**Drew's POV**

"Mia!" I said, I was pissed off. I watched May go, even though I didn't want her to. "What did you just do?!" I demanded. "Drew...I thought I was helping you. I got her off your back, didn't I?" She said in her innocent voice.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "No! You weren't helping me at all. But you need to leave. NOW." I commanded her.

"But Drew!" She begged, "Please let me stay with you. What did I do wrong!?"

"Bullshit." I replied as I walked away. I just hope she was following me. I turned around to see if she was, and she stood there frozen with tears falling from her cheeks.

"B-but Drew! I love you." She yelled, "Don't leave me like this!"

Leave her? How could I leave her, when I was never really with her.

I started to walk back to the house, hoping I could make things alright with May. There was a reason, I wouldn't let her hit Mia.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope it wasn't too bad! Or going too fast or anything. I would love to hear more from you guys! **

**I love reading your reviews and it makes me happy! please review! thank you very much for reading! **


	10. Because of You

**Thanks for your reviews guys! Ah, I know the chapters are all over the place and i hope it's not too confusing to read! haha, And like 15 new reviews?! This is great! I love you guys! ITS REALLY SHORT IM SORRY. FORGIVE ME.  
**

**Here's another chappie for u :)  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own pokemon  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Because of You**

**Normal POV**

Drew finally arrived back to his cabin, hoping to make things right with May. But before he could do that, he found Gary sitting on the couch. His auburn hair friend stood up, "Do you know where Leaf is? I've been trying to talk to Dawn, Misty, and Ash but they wouldn't talk to me at all."

May walked into the house so quietly that nobody knew she was home. She went into her room and moped around.

"Sorry man." He responded, "She left."

Surprised was written all over Gary's face, "What did you mean she left?" He grabbed the collar of Drew's shirt.

"Why don't you get your hands off of me." He demanded.

"Why did she leave?!" Gary spoke, anxious on hearing Drew's answer.

The green hair teenage boy looked right into his friend's eyes, "Isn't it obvious? It's you."

Upon hearing this, Gary's face soften, "Y-you're telling me she left because of me?"

"Why? Were you hoping for her to apologize to you?" He replied coldly, "Because it's not happening."

Gary gave him his glares, "It's not that. I was hoping to talk to her."

"Too late now, I guess." Drew told him, "I guess you gotta wait." As the green hair boy walked upstairs to go to his bedroom. And the auburn hair boy stood frozen.

**Gary's POV**

What did he mean she left? She couldn't have left because of me. There was just no way. I looked at the clock, and it was only 6pm. Shit, they ferry must have departed by now. I'll go early tomorrow morning to make things right with her.

Cause if I don't.

She's all I'm going to be thinking about.

_But what makes you think you are going to make things right with her? She left because of you didn't she? Why would she want to come back to you? all those time you treated her like shit. _

_You know you did. _

What's this voice in my head? Who are you? I didn't treat her like shit! I fought with myself.

_I'm you. The other you. The dark side of you. And yeah you did. It doesn't matter anymore. It's just like how your parents back then. They left you because they didn't care for you. They didn't love you enough to keep you so that's why you're living with your grandfather Oak. _

That's not true. Yeah right. You're not me. There's no way I'll think like that. So fuck you. Fuck you, get out of my head and let me be, will you?

Fuck the world. I don't care. I'm going to go after Leaf now, before my other voice eats me up. I will not listen to the dark side of me.

I grabbed the keys to Drew's car and left.

* * *

**Drew's POV**

I went upstairs to go find May. The first place I checked was our room, but the door was locked. "May! Open up!" I called as I was banging on the door. There was no answer.

"I know you're in there!" I said, and still no reply. I saw Ash holding Misty as they were coming out of the room. I raised an eyebrow, "Well, well, congrats Ashy." I teased him, "Finally all these years you actually got a girl."

He grinned, and held his fist up, "Thanks man." I bump my fists with his and smirked. I looked at them seriously, "So, were you guys just annoying Gary by not telling him where Leaf was?"

They both nodded, "I thought it would be the best since the way they've been acting lately. You didn't tell him, did you?"

I sighed, "I did. He took it pretty hard, he's probably out on the beach taking a walk."

"He better be." another voice behind me muttered. It was Dawn and Paul. Apparently those two had been getting along pretty well.

"He was acting like a jerk, he should have known better." The bluenette said with confident, "I can't believe she left because of him. But it was probably for the better, since he was being a huge dick."

"I agree." Misty said, "Enough of this sad/depress talk. Ash and I were going to get ice cream, wanna come?" She invited all of us. I shook my head, "You guys can go, I might just take a nap."

Dawn smiled to Paul, "Wanna go?"

He just grunted in response, "I'll take that as a yes."

I saw Ash taking Misty's hands to go out, and Dawn grabbing Paul's hand dragging him with her. For once, I am truly happy for Ash and Misty. And, I have a feeling that Paul is not going to become so cold anymore.

* * *

After they left, I went into the kitchen to get the key for my locked room. I knew May was in there. I unlocked the door, only to see her crying onto the pillow. She looked up to see me, and she looked horrified.

"G-get out!" She stuttered. Her face looked flushed, and mascara was running down her cheeks. I closed the door behind me, and locked it. I shook my head, "No." I firmly said.

* * *

**May's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Drew was coming towards me, and I looked like a mess. I locked the room for a reason! I wanted privacy, and time to myself to cry. More tears ran down my cheeks and I couldn't help it.

All this time, those words from Mia, kept haunting me. The way Drew defended her broke my heart. She treated me like shit in front of him and yet he defended her? How could he?

He sat down beside me. I moved away from him. He looked at me with those gorgeous emerald green eyes, "Talk to me, May."

I wiped my own tears falling down, "Why should I?"

"Because, an airhead like you is special to me." he confessed, he was looking straight into my blue ocean-like eyes, "I stopped you because violence isn't the way to express anger."

Because violence isn't the way to express anger? What kind of reasoning was that. I stared deeper into his eyes, and there was something there. Something he never told anyone. There was something in his eyes, that he didn't want to talk about. Something he despised of.

"W-what happened?" I asked softly.

He shook his head, and let his head rest on my shoulder. It stayed like this for a while. So many things were going through my head that I couldn't explain. The way Drew is acting right now, and that looked in his eyes. I'll never forget it. I never realized it, but since when was there a tint of sadness/darkness in his eyes.

Drew let out a deep sigh, "This is funny, cause I was suppose to be giving you a shoulder to lean on but in the end, I was the one who needed the support."

My natural instinct was to run my fingers through his green hair and made him look at me. I never felt so confident before and then, I leaned forward and kissed him. I broke apart, to see his reaction.

He gave me the smallest smiled. I captured the image of him in my head, I'd make sure I'd have that image of him forever.

Next thing you knew it, he kissed onto me, pushing me down on the bed.

* * *

**AHHH don't kill me for making this chapter really short. I know the chapters are pretty short recently and i'm so sorry! ahha, school just started and i think i'm going to fail all my classes.. just kidding but maybe french. **

**i hate french & math with a burning passion. and i know, there hasn't been much of Dawn and Paul but don't worrry, i'll work on them soon ;) and i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! tell me, was drew ooc? ... i hope not.. and next chapter be ready ;) **

**please review and tell me what u think :) and i'm going to try my best to update every week! **


	11. I Want You

**ahhh i love reading your guys feedback! ahaha, omg french :( i am SO bad at it.. LOL... HAHAH and whoooo congrats lovelovergrl for being my 100th reviewer! and heheh, well here's another update, it's defs longer then the other chapter :)**

**disclaimer - i do not own pokemon **

* * *

**Chapter 11 - I Want You**

**May's POV**

We spent our time by kissing each other. He was on top of me, holding me gently as he was shoving his tongue into my mouth. He explored every inch of my mouth, and I did the same. I wanted him so badly.

Just to be by his side was all I ever wanted. How did this even turn out? One minute, I was crying because of him and next we're making out. His kisses were rough, like he yearned for me too, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

I broke away first, catching my breath. I looked into his eyes. They were full of light and hope. I gulped as I looked at him, but I need to ask this question to him. "Drew, what are we?"

He looked at me and flashed me a smile, and gave me a quick kiss, "My airhead." He answered with a smirk.

I blinked twice, was I dreaming? This happened all so fast, it was incredible. But, he ruined the moment by calling me airhead. I raised an eyebrow, "I am not an airhead you grass boy." I shot with a smile.

He put his arms around me, "To me, you are."

I stared into his eyes, and got lost in them. I never knew this before, but his eyes told so much about him. I never took the time to observe them, only quick glances. But, now that I'm able to gaze at him without any embarrassment, there was still so much more to know about him. What was that tint of fear and darkness in his emerald eyes before? I really wanted to know, but I feel the time isn't right yet to ask him.

I knew him since the beginning of our freshman year in high school, and now it's going to be our senior year.

A smirk began to form on his face, "Now, I know I'm an attractive guy, but you're creeping on me hardcore." He stated. Jerk. I stuck my tongue at him, "Screw you." I unlocked the door, "Make me some food." I commanded, "Pretty please?"

He smirked, "Maple, you're going to have to do so much better then that. Make your own food."

"You suck." I added, as we both left to go downstairs to make our own food. As I was making my instant chicken noodles, he made himself sandwich. I still wondered about him, defending Mia but I knew he stopped for a good reason.

Hopefully.

I guess, I'll just have to trust him.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The four friends walk around the island, realizing that they were on an island. "Ash, there's no ice cream truck here." Muttered Misty, "This is not the city, it's a fucking island Ash."

Ash sweat dropped, surprised to hear Misty swear must meant that she was mad. "S-sorry Mist...I forgot..maybe there's a small market here..." He responded with a nervous smile.

Misty was going to hit him with her mallet, but she realized Leaf took her mallet. Leaf, she thought and then frowned. "It hasn't even been a day and I miss Leaf." She admitted. Dawn nodded her head in agreement.

Paul shrugged, but he'll never admit, but he kind of missed her too. But what can you do? When you spent half the summer here, you create bonds that can never break. Ash frowned too, "Same."

Dawn sighed, "I'm sure there's a small market here. There's roads and I heard tons of people live around here even though it's an island...it's beautiful." Everyone agreed. After an hour walk, they finally found a store selling food.

"Ice cream!" exclaimed Ash happily as he entered the store. "Why am I dating this idiot again...he acts like a five year old." Misty mumbled to herself as she shook her head. Paul just grunted, and Dawn just smiled.

They bought two tubs of vanilla ice cream and fudge.

"Now, we just need to walk back for another hour." spoke Dawn, "This sucks."

"At least, it's still light out, but the sun is already setting down. We better move fast." Added Misty, it was dangerous to walk out at night. Ash nodded his head, "Yeah we have to! Before the ice cream starts to melt!"

Everyone sweat dropped, and thought Ash was hopeless.

Everyone agreed and speed walk the way back home.

* * *

Gary practically flew from Drew's house to the ferry terminal. He knew Leaf has probably left long before he did, but he still needed to make things right with her. His guilt was eating him up and he was feeling the biggest asshole on Earth.

He just hoped he didn't screwed this up. He never actually thought that Leaf was going to leave him after all these years. They practically knew each other when they were babies. Ash and her stood by him all time.

No matter what he did, they stood by him. He always thought that they were going to be friends forever. The auburn hair boy ordered a ticket for the 8pm ferry. He sat there in thought, trying to understand everything.

He took her for granted and it took him this long to realized it. Once he finally came back and she wasn't there. He knew, she was gone. He regretted everything he said to her. He never meant it, but he was angry.

He was pissed and he let that get the better of him.

"Please forgive me." He muttered to himself, feeling ashamed of all the things he did.

He received a text message from Ash and Drew.

_Did you just take my fucking car without my permission man?! - Drew _

_Where did you go? - Ashy-boy _

Gary smirked as he read Drew's text message. He replied back with, 'Yeah, I need it for a bit. I'm going to bring Leaf back.' He then responded with Ash's, 'To find Leaf.' It was already 7:45, and they were boarding people on the ship.

* * *

The gang ran back and made it home at 7:30pm. They came home to find Drew and May making food for themselves. "That took you long." Drew commented. "I thought you guys were out since your car isn't here." said Dawn.

Drew's jaw dropped, "What?"

"Your car's gone." repeated Paul, "Do you need to get your ears checked?"

"Shut up Paul. Someone took my car...and the keys!" Drew announced, "GARY!" he shouted pissed off. Paul just smirked.

"Where did he even go?" Ash questioned. "I don't know but you should go ask him." Answered his girlfriend.

* * *

**Leaf's POV **

I was almost home. Before I went on the 5:00 ferry. I spent some time to myself wandering around the woods. The forest always made me think clearly. I mostly thought about Gary and I.

It was clear to me that I was starting to like him. More then a friend. But, I can stop myself from falling. He's not going to catch me in the end anyways, so I'll catch myself. All the emotions I was feeling, was towards him and Sammy.

After all the things he said to me, he didn't want me around. And it hurt, but I'll give him what he wants. It was time to let go and move on. Being away from him, will bring me so much more happiness.

I hope it does because I can't waste my time with him if he doesn't appreciate it.

I wonder how May and the others were doing. I hope they're doing okay too. There was still an hour bus ride before I come back home. I miss my mom. I just really need her love right now.

They say laughter is the best medicine but I disagree.

A mother's love is the best medicine. I love my mama with my all heart. I wouldn't know what to do without her.

But even after all of this, Gary... I still want you...weather if it's to be friends again or even more. But, even if you do apologize, it's not going to be easy for me to accept it. But I doubt you will, so it's not like I need to worry about it.

* * *

**Normal POV **

It was finally 8:00 and the house felt empty without Gary and Leaf around. "I can't believe it took Gary this long to realize that he was going to lose Leaf." stated Dawn, "But at least it's better late then never."

Drew and May were still having their mini arguments now and then, but the vibe around them is different. Every now and then, Drew would make a move around her like wrapping his arms around her quickly.

Misty raised an eyebrow, "Since when the two of you made up?"

"What do you mean? We never got in a fight..." answered May as her cheeks turned rosey pink. "But the two of you, you guys are acting like you guys are together." Added Dawn.

May made an 'X' with her arms, "No! Me? Drew? Not a chance." The two girls didn't believe it. Dawn sat right between Drew and May and whispered into her ear, "It's alright. We know you like him, we won't blow your cover."

The short hair brunette was getting annoyed, "Shut up..."

Paul was amused by this. He could tell that May has feelings for Drew. And Drew was annoyed by the fact that Dawn sat right between them.

After about 2 hours of chatting amongst themselves, they decided to get ready to go to bed.

**Dawn's POV **

I yawned as I crawled back into my bed. I was so tired, of all the walking we did today. I'm glad that May is getting along with Drew the way she wanted it too. I wonder if he's going to ask out May soon. He probably will.

I wonder what happened when we left the house... I didn't even know May was home...

Misty and Ash seemed to be enjoying each other's company which I'm happy about it. It's been so long since she liked him. As for Gary and Leaf, it makes me upset. Upset on how their friendship completely shattered.

Will they ever become friends again? How is she holding up? I know deep down she likes him a lot, maybe even love him.

I saw Paul entering the room, and went under the covers of our bed. My friendship with Paul was going really well. I met him during freshman year but we never really talked. We were in the same group but that was that.

He's a total softie under his tough guy look. So adorable.

He smirked at me and then closed his eyes.

This guy, he speaks with his actions instead of his words. That's what makes him so unique.

**Misty's POV **

I gave Ash a quick kiss on the lips. I smiled at him. He smiled back and I received another peck on the lips. He wrapped his strong firm arms around me and cuddled closer to me. It felt so great to have him after liking him for so long.

I absorbed all the warmth coming from him.

Words cannot describe how happy I am to know that I'm his only girl.

Guess what Ash... I love you. I think I'll always love you. After so many years of trying to get over you, nothing worked. I actually think I love you. I heard a soft snore coming from him and I laughed quietly.

"Mmm give me some food." He mumbled in his sleep.

Oh Ash.

**May's POV **

I was finally able to get away from my annoying best friends. I stripped into my pajamas and then Drew walked in right after I changed. He was already in his sleepy-time outfit. He wore plaid red boxers and a white t-shirt.

His green hair was messy but it made him look so hot and cute.

I made my way into the bed and so did he. We locked our eyes onto each other and I couldn't help but smile.

"Finally, some alone time with you." He casually said with a smirk. I feel the same.

I could feel my cheeks burning up, but I didn't mind. I smiled as he found my hands under the sheets. He interlocked our hands together, and I gladly did the same. I wonder, if he's ever going to ask me out.

I want to know everything about him. I thought I knew everything about him. But I don't and now I want to. I want you beside me all the time Drew. I want to be beside you all the time.

* * *

**That's it! I hope they aren't too OOC :( ahah, and I might have repeated some stuff they alreayd said..sorry.. lol ahah but keep up the review guys! they're awesome! thanks so much for reading it! it means a lot! **

**LOVE YOU GUYS XOXOXOXO nessa3456 :) **


	12. Home

**omg ahah i've been updating a lot. :P wow what a loser i am ;) ahahha, thanks for your guys reviews! ahh, i'll try and make the them in character... and make less mistakes :( ahhah im glad it's not too bad :P haha. okay well sit back and enjoy :) **

**disclaimer - i do not own pokemon **

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Home**

**Normal POV **

Last night, Leaf came home late. Her parents were surprised to see her come. "Sweetie, I'm so glad your back." her mother, Leanna _[Li-Yan-Na]_ greeted at the door, "How was it?" She grinned as she hugged her daughter.

The long hair brunette let out a sad smile, "It was alright. Where's dad?" She asked, changing the subject. Leanna expression softened, "He's not doing so well in work, so he's always working overtime. It's been quite lonely around without him."

"Really? Is he going to be okay?" She said as she patted her mom's shoulder, "And don't worry, I'm here now." She comforted her mother.

"Dad said it'll be fine in the end, but I don't know about that... I just hope so. And thanks honey, what would I do without you?" Leanna responded with a soft smile. Leaf just grinned, "You would have been so lost without me."

Her mother just giggled, "Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat."

Leaf stared at her beautiful mom. Leanna had short dark chocolate brown hair like Leaf's and sparkling green eyes. It was no wonder why her dad, Jake fell for her. Her dad has short brown hair and light warm brown eyes.

"What's with the staring, honey?" Leanna asked with a suspicious look on her face, "Is there something on my face?"

The teenage girl started to blush due to the embarrassment, "No. Uh sorry, and no you don't. I'm not hungry." Her mother didn't believe her daughter, she stepped closer to her and put her hand on her daughter's forehead.

Then on her own. "It doesn't seem you have a fever...Is something wrong?"

Leaf shook her head, "I'm just really tired. No big deal!"

Her mother sighed, "Get some rest sweetie. I'm sure you'll be better in the morning."

The teenager agreed as she headed upstairs to her room to sleep. She couldn't wait to go to sleep. One thing she loved about sleeping was her dreams. Dreams in general, are much better then reality.

It's your mini quick escape from the truth, lies and everything. Soon after, she was in a deep slumber. Although, it seems that something was disturbing her beauty rest. Leaf heard her window being knocked on by something small, like a pebble. She rubbed her sleepy eyes, "What's that noise?" she mumbled.

She looked outside to see her old auburn hair friend. Gary. She gasped at the sight of him, "What is he doing here?" she freaked out. She opened the window, and loudly whispered, "What are you doing here?" She didn't want to wake up her parents since it was around midnight.

"Just come down! I need to talk to you!" He called desperately. "Who does he think he is." She grumbled, but she also wanted to talk to him. "Okay, fine." She sighed as she headed downstairs quietly.

She slipped out of her house, putting on some uggs on. She had forgotten to change out of her cozy warm pajamas, but she didn't care. Gary looked at her with the most softest expression he ever gave to her.

**Leaf's POV **

I stared right back at him. I have so many emotions I can't control when it comes to him. He makes me feel angry, sad, and loved. Inside of me, I still feel anger towards him but I am so curious to know why he's here.

"What now, Gary?" I spoke, "Don't you realized I left to get away from you?" The moment I saw his reaction, I regretted what I said. Sure, the last time we fought, was horrible but he just shot mean things back at me. He didn't have the hurt expression on his face right now.

What made him have a change of a heart?

"Will you care to take on a midnight stroll with me?" He asked charmingly. I rolled my eyes, there he goes back to his old self. I was about to turn around until he grabbed my wrist, "Look, I'm sorry. But I will be honoured if you take a walk with me right now."

I never heard him sound so desperate before, so I decided to accept his offer. We walked through the streets around my block. It was just pure silence. We entered through a forest kind of area. Not really, but there were a lot of trees. The moonlight shined brightly through them. The road was empty and every living thing was asleep.

Then Gary stopped. "There's something I want to tell you." He said in a mere whispered. I nodded my head, saying go on.

"Ever since we fought, all I could think about was you. No matter how hard I tried to get you out of my mind, I couldn't." He confessed as he looked to the cement. My heart just skipped a beat, and light blush appeared on my cheeks.

I was about to say something but he interrupted me. "I know I haven't been the best of friend lately, but I am sorry and I mean it. I never meant for my words to hurt you. After all this time, you put through all my bullshit, and it just felt so wrong to treat you so badly. I just want you to be by my side again along with Ashy-boy."

Right then, I knew he was sorry. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him.

"I forgive you." I grinned. To many people, this might not be enough to forgive someone, but it is for me. Just knowing they apologized and realized what they did wrong is good enough for me.

I am satisfied with that.

He ran his fingers through my knotted brown hair. "I'm glad."

"Me too." I replied.

**Normal POV **

May was able to wake up with Drew beside her again. She observed every inch of his face. She giggled at the dry drool on the corner of his mouth. Suddenly, his cell phone vibrated.

She figured it was a new text message from someone. May looked at Drew again, and she was sure he was still asleep. She took Drew's phone, and clicked open for the new text message.

_Mia: Hey honey, how are you? I can't believe you still aren't replying to me. Jeez, I said I was sorry for insulting your friend back then. Can't we just make up-make out ;) If you don't reply to me, I am coming to your house tonight and launch a surprise for you. xoxo _

May gritted her teeth, "That slimy bitch." Then suddenly his phone started ringing and it said Dad on the caller ID. She woke Drew up, saying it was his dad calling. He rubbed his eyes as he answered the phone.

"Dad, what?" Drew sounded surprised over the phone. "You're the one who said I could bring my friends here." The teenage hair boy talked on the phone. He started to grit his teeth together, "You did what?! You have to go see a therapist dad. You can't keep doing this. Not me, not to me and not to yourself."

"Fine, we're leaving. See ya." He said.

"What was that about?" May asked full of concern. "We gotta go. He's going to sell this. Get packing." He said in a rather harsh tone. May sensed that he needed some time alone and started packing.

He walked out of the room, to go tell the others. May sat there, wondering what they were talking about. She was so curious but she shouldn't stick her nose in a place where it doesn't belong.

* * *

Not long after, everyone was finished packing. They realized, that Gary took one of their two cars. There was no way possible, that they could fit everyone in one car, with all their belongings.

"Fucking Gary." muttered Drew in a pissed off voice.

"So, what should we do?" Misty asked. Nobody said anything until Dawn spoke up, "Hey, I think we could borrow Becca's car? Can we not?" The girls sighed, May and Misty didn't want to see them but if they have to they will.

"I guess." May said.

"Okay, well walk over then! I haven't seen Becca in a while!" Dawn chirped happily while her two best friends were not excited for this. Misty stood near Ash having her arms around him.

May looked at Drew, and he looked so distant from her. She wished he wouldn't close everything off from her. After a short walk, they arrived at the other girls house. Dawn knocked on the door, and only to see Sammy.

Sammy made a disgusted look on her face, "What are you doing here?" She spat. Her eyes were red and puffy, looks like she wasn't doing well, thought Dawn. The bluenette glared at her, she couldn't believe she stood up for them saying they can't be that bad.

"Look, I'm here to talk to Becca, so would you please get her?" Dawn said in a rude voice. "And by the way, you might want to look in the mirror first before making an ugly face at me."

May and Misty silently cheered on Dawn. Paul smirked at her, thinking how she can stand up for herself. Drew just wanted to get this over with so he could see how his parents were doing.

"Fuck you." Sammy shot back, as she slammed the door in her face. Dawn huffed, as she practically kicked the door until it opened. Becca was at the door, "Hey Dawn!" She said cheerfully, "What's up? And sorry about Sammy, she hasn't been doing well ever since Gary left her."

"SHUT UP BECKS!" screamed Sammy from the other room, "I HEARD THAT."

Becca scratched her head and closed the door, "So what do you guys want?"

Dawn explained why they were here and hoping they could borrow her vehicle. Becca frowned, "I can't lend you my vehicle, but if you want, I could call in a helicopter and fit half of you guys in there and send you back home."

Everyone started to smile, "Really Becca? You would do that for us?" Dawn replied happily. The black hair girl smiled, "Of course Dawn, I really like you guys, so yeah and Dawn, I owe you for the advice! The guy I liked, I'm finally with him!" She winked.

She grinned, "See? I told you my advice are the best!"

The group was divided into two. Dawn, Paul, Misty and Ash were in the helicopter. Drew and May would be in the car, driving back home with all their luggage. They separated the groups by playing rock paper scissors. The two losers would take the car back with their belongings.

May and Drew sighed as they picked up everyone's stuff and headed back to the car. The helicopter arrived, and Becca decided to go with them.

**May's POV **

Some alone time with Drew. I wish he was keeping everything to himself. I want to be there for him. He can't just kiss me like that and leave me hanging...can he? I stayed quiet until we both got into the car.

He flickered his green hair and started the engine. We were finally leaving, but this wasn't the way I imagined it. We still had a month of summer left. I wonder what we're going to do now.

I look at Drew, and he never seemed so sad before until now.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a mere whisper. I didn't want him to seem I was intruding on him, because I wasn't. I was worried.

"Yeah, fine." He responded as his eyes were still on the wheel. I shook my head, "You're not." I replied, "I know you're not. You're acting so distant with me. You're not even calling me names or anything!"

He slammed on his breaks, "Look, I'm fine." He firmly said, "Just drop it." His eyes were so sad and dark, I never saw him ever like that.

**Drew's POV **

May was right because I am not okay. I want to be trust May with everything but I just can't. I started to drive again, leading the way to the ferry. These were my problems and I have to do deal them on my own.

They are not hers to worry for. She doesn't need to go through this with me. She should be living her life, living without a care.

This was my problem. I have to go through this alone or else, I'm bringing people I care about in this. They don't need to know about this.

* * *

**i hope there wasn't a lot of mistakes this time :( ahah, and i hope the characters were better too. :P please take the time to review and thank you so much for reading! **


	13. Mixed Feelings

**thanks for your guys review! i'm glad this chapter was a little better then the last! i hope this one isn't too bad either! and i am so obsessed listening to yellowcard now.. hahah i love them.**

**and thank you so much for your reviews! i absolutely love reading them!**

**okay btw, i have no idea what colour hair brendan has...i looked him up google and he has sliver/white hair? if that's wrong please tell me, so that i can change it... LOL thanks. :)**

**dislcaimer - i do not own pokemon**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Mixed Feelings**

**Normal POV**

The group of friends landed home on the same. Since, taking an helicopter was faster, they decided to go home and rest. Misty texted May, saying to call her when they arrived back from Drew's cabin.

"I can't believe they got home so fast." stated May as she tried to start a conversation with Drew. The green hair teenager just simply shrugged. The two of them were finally on the ferry and then a long car ride.

The short hair brunette stomped away from Drew. "How is he such an idiot?" muttered May as she was looking towards the ground. Since she wasn't looking, she bumped into someone. She fell back on her butt and groaned.

"Sorry." she mumbled. "Nah, it's alright." He responded as he gave his hand out to help her. She got lost in his warm brown eyes. May noticed that he has short messy black hair, it was similar to Ash's but different.

Overall, she thought that he was attractive.

He looked at her confused, "So are you just going to sit on the ground all day?" He laughed. "Oh, right! Sorry!" May responded as she took his hand. "The name is Brendan." He introduced himself.

"I'm May." She said.

"Attention all boarders, whoever brought vehicles on board, please return to them. We will arriving shortly." Announced the captain of the ferry. May smiled, "I gotta go then. It was nice to meet you, Brendan!" As she left.

Brendan smiled, "Bye May! Hope to see you soon!" He shouted.

The brunette found Drew's car and got inside of it. Drew was sitting there, looking so depressed.

**May's POV**

I was starting to get fed up with Drew. Seriously, why can't he tell me what's going on with his life? He can't just fucking kiss me and not tell me anything. It's such a piss off. I looked outside, passing all the trees.

We were on the highway.

"Drew." I said as I looked at him, as his eyes were focusing on the road. "Hm?" He replied without even a glanced at me. "Why can't you just tell me what's going on?" I questioned with a hint of annoyance.

"It's not your business." He stated.

"It is my business." As I let out a sigh, "Look, you can't just keep it a secret from me. I want to know. I want to help you out. So please accept it." I offered.

"I don't need to tell you." He shot coldly, "I don't want your help." I was literally on the verge of crying, once I heard those words. I managed to keep myself together though. Although, I was more mad then I was before.

"So, what? You're just going to kiss me whenever you feel like it? You're not even going to bother telling me about your life? About your problems?!" I exclaimed. I saw his hands gripping onto the steering wheel.

"Yeah." He bluntly said as he didn't even dare to look at me in the eyes. At that moment, I let one tear slide down my right cheek, and luckily, Drew didn't see.

"You're an asshole." I whispered, "You're just like Gary. Using girls. Let me out." He didn't bother, stopping the car, he just kept on going as if he never heard my words.

**Drew's POV**

I may not seem I'm affected by those words of her, but to be truthful, they were painful to hear. I wasn't going to drop her off in the middle of the high way, because we still had a long way to go.

I just wish she'd understand. I wanted to tell her everything, but with my father and all, it's hard. I care too much for her to get hurt. I'm embarrassed by the state of my family. I've always seen May's parents getting along so well. Her and her brother Max too. They are such a perfect family. I just wish my family was like that.

Sure, we're rich, but that's slowly decreasing. Selling this place...why? Because, we need more money. Slowly, we're selling more and more of our belongings. Why? Because, my dad messed up his job. He talked shit to his boss, when he was about to get a promotion. He got himself fired, and now no one seems to be wanting for him to work. But that's not the only thing, he blames everything on my mom.

Ever since I was young, all the blame went to my mom and she doesn't deserved that. When I was old enough, I jumped in, to take the hit for her. And I told him, that if he was a man, he wouldn't hit a women at all.

He would hit me instead. So, I guess he moved on to me, when it comes to abusing. And I swore to him, if he ever laid a punch on my mom again, I would report him and call the police.

Weather my mom loves him or not, I will do it.

I gritted my teeth, I still can't believe why we haven't moved out yet. Why isn't her love fading for him? I love my mom so much, that I would do anything for her. Even if that means living with that horrible father of mine.

**Normal POV**

May didn't even bother looking at Drew for the rest of the car ride. Instead, she drifted into her own thoughts. She couldn't help but feel stupid, and letting Drew kiss her. If she knew, he wasn't serious, she would have never let him.

She couldn't wait to get home.

On the other hand, Leaf still lay in bed until she heard a cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered her phone. It was Misty, calling her. "Leaf!" She chirped, "The gang and I are back!"

Leaf's eyes widened, "What?" she gasped. Misty explained everything to her, and she was shocked. "Seriously? Didn't they just got it this year though?" Leaf could hear Misty shrug, "Yeah. I don't know what's up with them."

"Well anyways, we should hang out soon. Before summer ends! We have like a month left, and you know how fast that goes!" Misty added.

"Mhmm, well I gotta go Mist! I'll text you tomorrow!" Leaf pressed end on her phone and fell back on her bed. Her mind couldn't get over the moment she had with Gary. The way she felt when she's around him.

The way he held her. The way his chest felt. She loved every feeling about it. "At least we're okay." The long hair brunette mumbled, "Although, I let him off way too easily." she admitted.

On the other hand, the bluenette decided to catch a ride with Paul. She felt that she gotten a lot closer with him and it was surprising. "Why are you catching a ride with me?" he mumbled quietly.

"Well because you live pretty close to me!" She chirped as she sat in the backseat. Paul just grunted in response, he wasn't liking this situation at all. "So, your name is Dawn right?" Paul's older brother asked as he had his hands on the steering wheel.

"Yeah!" Dawn replied, "And you must Reggie! Your brother talks about you all the time...well in a way he doesn't like you." She added as she sweat dropped. Reggie grinned, and patted his younger brother, "I know. He's not too fond of me."

Paul slapped his older brother hand away from him, "Don't ever do that again." He dangerously said.

Reggie just grinned. He had a light colour purple then Paul, and put it into a low ponytail. He has a soft and gentle aura around him, and he smiles unlike his younger brother. Dawn could see Paul's hatred for Reggie.

At last, they arrived to her house. "Thanks Reggie!" She said as she got out the door, "Bye Paul!"

"So, I see you found someone you like." Reggie commented. Paul made a scowl, "I don't."

"Aw don't be like that little brother!"

Paul just ignored him completely for the ride back home.

* * *

After the long car ride, May finally made it back home. She felt relieved for not being in the same room as Drew. It was so awkward and everything was just crumbling apart. The relationship they had, May felt she could never get that back.

"Hey mom." She greeted as she unlocked her door. She found Max on the sofa, playing video games as usual. "May! Your'e back!" He said, so so shocked. Max called his parents to come over here since his older sister came back home.

They both came out rushing towards her, and hugged. "Mom, Dad, can't breathe." She muttered.

"Awe! I'm so sorry, I just missed you so much!" Caroline, her mother said. Norman, her father grinned, "Are you tired? You should get some rest soon."

May nodded her head, "I'll see you guys in the morning okay?"

"Alright, honey." Her mother replied.

The young brunette teenager lay down on her bed, not even bother of unpacking. She missed her own bed, but she also missed Drew beside her. "Stop thinking about him." She commanded at herself.

She let out a sigh, maybe she was entering his personal space a bit too soon. Maybe, he realized she wasn't worth it. All of sudden, she just felt so out of place in this world and so unwanted.

May wanted to cry her eyes out, but she had nothing to cry about it. Nothing too important anyways. She wasn't in an actual relationship, they didn't get break up. He was just fooling around with her, and she just let it happen.

It was her own fault for letting her guard down.

She crawled into the covers on her bed, and fell asleep to a deep slumber, wishing she would never wake up. Wishing she could just live in a world, created by herself. Having things she always wanted.

Misty sat around home for a bit, but she quickly left to go to Ash's house for dinner. The redhead girl had gotten to Ash's house by her bike. Ash couldn't wait to announce the news to his mom. He was going to do it when she was at the door.

He heard a knock, and he was guessing that it was Misty. He opened the door to see his beautiful redhead girlfriend and flashed his goofy grin at her. "Mist!" He greeted as he put his arms around her waist.

"Is that Misty?" His mother called. "Yeah!" He responded, "Mom! Come out here for a second!"His mother, Delia Ketchum came out just as her son directed her too. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Meet my new girlfriend!" He announced with a proud smile on his face. Delia gasped in surprised and had a huge smile on her face. "Aww, that's so cute." She said out loud, "I'm so proud of you guys!"

Misty blushed, "T-Thanks!" she stuttered, as a smile appeared on her face. "Come eat now! I just finished preparing the dinner table!"

As they followed her, Ash whispered to her, "She's the worst cooker on earth, so it's alright to reject her food." Misty giggled, and nodded her head. She couldn't ask for a better life.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know this one is kind of short. and i rushed this a little too. i hope it's not too bad, and there's not too many mistakes. haha. well off to do my french homework right now. let me guys know what you think! :)**

**this might have been a really bad boring chpater, sorry! :( later in the story, it'll probably get better :) thanks for your guys review! pease don't forget!**


	14. Another Day Back Home

**omg, i feel so stupid! sorry about brendan's hair color! T_T ahah, well i just edited the chapter about his hair colour, so it's all good. ;) and also, whoops... i got delia mixed up with the mom from digimon season 1. (tai's mom) oh well, she can be a bad chef in this story... LOL **

**thank you so much for your guys support! i know i say this a lot, but i LOVE reading your guys reviews. :3 and sorry for the long update too, i've been kind of stress about work and school. i feel like i'm doing a horrible job at work, so yeah. next time i'm determined to do well. :) **

**how are you guys doing? any subjects you hate with a burning passion like i do? hehe! well, here's another chapter to you amazing lovely people. :) **

**disclaimer - i do not own pokemon **

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Another Day Back Home**

**Normal POV**

It was a new day, the sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky. Misty had woke up in her own bed at her house. Flashbacks kept repeating to last night dinner at Ash's place. She felt like a family with him and his mother. It was one of her best night ever. It was picture perfect to her.

"Misty!" one of her older sister shouted as she barged into her room. The redhead groaned as she heard Daisy's voice. "What is it?" She grumbled as she pulled the covers on top of her.

Daisy flicked her long blond hair, "Let's go shopping today!" She suggested with a smile as she battered her lashes. Misty sat up straight on her bed, and raised an eyebrow at her, "What?" She asked confused.

Misty didn't get along with her older sisters, known as the Sensational Sisters. They were the opposite of her, and she just wasn't interested in the things they were doing. The nicest to her, is probably Daisy.

"Please Misty! Violet and Lily are out on their dates!" Daisy whined, "And I feel forever alone, and I want to shop away my sorrows!"

Misty frowned, "But you know how I hate shopping though."

"Please Misty!" She begged, "For me?"

The younger sister couldn't help but let out a small smile, "Alright Daisy. I'll be downstairs in 30 minutes and then we can go." A huge smile appeared on Daisy's face, "Thanks Mist! I love you!" As she gave her a big hug and left the room.

"What I have gotten myself into.." she muttered as she grabbed pair of shorts and a random top.

On the other hand, May didn't want to wake up. Somehow, she wished it was raining, instead of it being sunny. The brunette just wished she could be in a coma, creating her dreams into reality. She hated the fact how Drew changed her mood completely. For example, if they were in that lovey-dovey mood earlier at the cabin, she would have been flying through the sky, but now since their fight, she wanted to drown in her tears.

She heard her bedroom door creaked, "May!" her little brother Max called out, "Mom wants you to wake up now." May groaned, "Tell her, I'm not getting up yet." as her eyes were still closed.

Even though she wasn't looking at him, she knew what he was doing since it was so Max-like. Max would fixing his glasses, and let out a sigh, "You're never going to get into university with that attitude." he remarked.

"Get the shit out Max." She demanded, "Before I kick your scrawny little ass to the moon."

"Wow, someone's grouchy today." he shot back as he slammed her door.

Her eyes flew open, and she just screamed right into her pillow. "I hate this." she mumbled into her pillow after she finished screaming. May reached her phone since it vibrated. She hoped for it to be a text message from Drew. But unfortunately, it was Leaf.

_hey! dawn told me u guys were back. im tired of being a loserrrr at my house, so i'll be at urs around 2. u better not go out anywhere or ill kill u. see u soon may, and if ur wonderin why i chose u its cuz i have a gut feelin ur not doin ok. love ya may, leaf. _

May smiled slightly, and looked at her clock. It was already 12pm, and there will be two more hours til Leaf gets here. She sighed, might as well get ready for her then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The bluenette was sitting in her mirror, as she combed her blue long hair. Dawn wondered, what she was going to do today. "Dawn, honey! Would you like to attend to a dinner party with me tonight?" Her mother called from downstairs.

Dawn rushed down to her mom, Johanna, "What?" She replied, confused. "Well, an old friend of mine, has invited to a dinner party at her new house! She said we are welcome to come! It's like a barbecue." Johanna responded with a smile, "So what do ya say?"

"I would love to!" Dawn grinned, "At least, I'll have something to do tonight!"

Johanna smiled at her daughter, and thought, I'm so happy, she's enjoying her life right now.

"Misty!" Shouted Daisy, "Are you done yet?" The redhead rolled her blue eyes, "Be down in a minute!" She yelled back, as she put her hair in a side ponytail. She wore a blue sweater, with white short shorts.

"Finally!" exclaimed Daisy, "Jeez, that took you forever." Misty rolled her eyes once again, "Whatever! Let's get this over with already!"

Daisy nodded her head. After about 10 minute bus ride, they were already at the mall. "So, what are you looking for?" Misty asked, "You already have a lot of clothes." Daisy flicked her long blond hair over her shoulder, "You can never have too much clothes, honey."

"So, what's going on with your life? How was staying away from us for like a month?" Daisy asked, as she dragged her younger sister into a store, she liked. Misty blushed red, since her first thought went straight to Ash.

"N-Nothing." Misty stuttered. They're never going to let this one go, Misty thought.

Daisy stared at her suspiciously, "Are you sure? You're red, and you just stuttered."

"Well..." The redhead trailed off, "I am k-kind of seeing this guy." She confessed, as she looked down at her feet. Daisy gasped, "Now you have to tell me."

She shook her head, "I rather not..."

"If you tell me, we can leave this mall and chill at home." Daisy said with a smirk on her face.

"Deal." Misty responded. Once they left the mall, Misty explained everything about her and Ash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

It was finally two, and Leaf was on her way to May's place. Once she was finally there, Max opened the door. "Leaf!" He exclaimed, "How are you?" He grinned. Leaf smiled and put an arm around his neck, and gave him a noogie, "How are ya Maxie!"

Max fled free from her grip, and glared at her, "I just asked you that stupid!" and left the room. Leaf grinned, "Well, now to find May!" She went into her room, to see her on her bed, listening to music.

Sparks Fly, by Taylor Swift was on.

May heard her door open, "Hey Leaf." She replied gloomily. "Why such a long face?" Leaf frowned. "What's wrong?"

The short hair brunette just shrugged, "Nothing really, I guess. I should be asking you that. Since your fight with Gary, you seemed to be in a lot of pain."

Leaf sweat dropped, "Well...You see...I kind of forgave him already..."

May eyes widened, "Seriously?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah. I was tired of being mad at him, and I guess I overreacted too." She explained, "But now, that I'm fine. You tell me what's up, because girl, you look so down."

The short hair brunette nodded her head, "Alright, I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

The day went by fast for Dawn, and it was already six pm. Johanna and her, were ready to leave the house to go to a dinner party. "Mom, will there be any kids my age?" Dawn asked, "It's not all adults right?"

Johanna thought for a bit, "I'm sure they'll be kids around your age."

Once they arrived, it was a good amount of people. Not too crowded, or too empty. It was just perfect. Everyone was outside, in their big backyard. Dawn searched through the crowd, to find people her age.

Her eyes landed on a purple hair teenage boy. "It couldn't be." she whispered to herself. She started making her way through the crowd, and it was Paul. She grinned, "Paul!" She shouted, as she waved towards him.

He glanced up and gave her his head nod. She rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

His face turned into a scowled, as he pointed at his older brother, Reggie.

Dawn sweat dropped, "Made you go eh?"

He shrugged. Dawn was kind of happy that his older brother dragged him a long, "Do you know who house this is?" She questioned, "I forgot to ask my mom that."

"It's my brother's girlfriend house. Their family just moved in." he answered coolly, as his hands were in his pocket. "Ah. Okay." Dawn understood, "I see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

After May was finished explaining, Leaf couldn't help but be angry. "I can't believe he did that!" She said, "My god, what is wrong with him? Does he not like you anymore?" Leaf was pissed off, because it sounded like a certain person would do.

May shrugged, "I don't know, but who cares? It's my fault anyways, I should have never let him do anything to me, unless he actually liked me."

"That's it. You have to tell him, what you feel May!" Leaf explained, "I'm sure the others would agree with me!"

"Can we not talk about this?" May replied, "Not to be rude, Leaf. But I just want to be alone right now. So could you do that for me? We'll hang out another time, when I'm in a better mood."

Leaf understood, "Alright May. If you need anything, you know what to do." But deep down, she couldn't help but feel hurt by May.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Daisy was listening intensely to Misty's stories. "Oh my gosh, that is so cute." Daisy commented. Misty was surprised by her comments, "Really? You're fine with this? Doesn't this mean you're the only one without a boyfriend?"

Daisy gasped and shook the living soul out of Misty, "YOU HAVE TO HELP ME FIND A BOYFRIEND." She cried as she shook her younger sister even more.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry for the short chapter, and this is nothing really special. It's like another day back at home. I don't want to rush this story, but a heads up. The next chapter will be more of a guy's POV! hehe. **

**So... STAY TUNE! Keep up the support, it really helps! I love you guys! don't forget to tell me what you think of this story by reviewing! **


	15. Big Change

**hahah! yeah, last chapter was a filler but this one is not! :D so, yeah. And Paul is allowed to stay at home by himself, but Reggie just made him go, because he just did... yeah.. :D i made this chapter a bit longer then the last so you better enjoy it. ;) and... i am not studying for my math test tomrorow because i'm too busy writing you a chappie. :) **

**lol, so HERE'S ANOTHER UPDATE FOR YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE.**

**disclaimer - i do not own pokemon!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Big Change **

**Normal POV**

It's been about a week since the gang got back from the summer house. Paul and Ash were over at Gary's house. They all wanted to chill since they were extremely bored. Ash frowned, "I miss Misty already."

Paul made a disgusted face, but said nothing. Gary just shook his head, "Man, she got you all wrapped around her finger."

The raven hair boy glared at his two friends, "What? What's wrong with that? And Paul, don't give me that face."

Gary sighed, "Ash! You're suppose to be wearing the pants in this relationship!" he commented as he smirked, "It's no good if she takes control."

"Does it matter who really wears the pants?" he questioned, "I don't really care, as long as we're together." Gary let out another heavy sigh, "Man, you're practically in love with her." The plum hair boy chuckled, "You just figured that out?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gary questioned as one of his eyebrows raised up.

"He's been in love with Misty for like a gazillion years." answered Paul, "And you call him the dense one..." Ash cheeks immediately became red, "That's not true!" he lied.

"Whatever, we all know that you like Dawn too." Gary responded, "anyways, where's Drew? I haven't seen him around lately."

Paul shot him a glare, but before he could respond, Ash spoke.

"Oh, I invited him but he told me, he was busy." he said, and then his stomach growled. He grinned sheepishly, "Let's go eat!" he suggested as he was still grinning. Ash stood up from Gary's living room and went into his kitchen.

"Hey!" Gary shouted, "Who said you could take all my food in the fridge?"

The black hair teen grabbed apple pie, fried rice, and left over pasta from the fridge. He also grabbed an apple by the counter and started eating it, as if he never heard Gary. Paul could only shake his head, "Stupid."

* * *

A green hair teenage boy was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. It's been days since he last talked to his friends, and feels forever since he saw May. The short hair brunette hadn't even tried contacting him once, ever since they last saw each other.

But why would she? It's not like he was being the best guy around her. In fact, he was being rude and distant to her.

Drew thought about reaching out to her, but he didn't. The only thing that's stopping him is his fear, of her changing her perspective of him. He wondered when is he ever going to man up.

It killed him deep inside for not being able to see May in such a long time. To hold her in his arms. He got up from his bed, and headed downstairs. He heard yelling, screaming and shouting from his parents.

"Not again." he muttered to himself.

He listened to all the words they were saying to each other.

"Fiona." his dad said dangerously low. He watched his dad brushed his light green hair with his strong fingers. His emerald dark green eyes locked onto his mother's hazel eyes. "What, Sam?" She spat at her husband.

Sam noticed the change of attitude in his wife, usually, she wouldn't fight back like this. "What's with the attitude, you're giving me?" He looked deep into her eyes, once again, "What happened to you?" he asked sharply.

"I should be asking you that." she answered, "I would like to know, why you don't get up on your own two feet to find another job? We can't keep selling our stuff anymore! And when have you become such a terrible man and a horrible father!"

Drew watched his dad movements, and he could see, his dad was about to punch his mother in the face. But before Sam could do so, Drew interrupted. He walked downstairs, "Dad." he spoke clearly, "What did I say about laying a finger on my mom?"

"Drew..." his mother softly said, "You don't have to do this."

Sam was shocked, but his expression faded quickly, "What are you going to do about it? Do you think you could be superman all the time, Drew? You guys won't be able to survive without me."

The young son looked at his mother, "You better not have laid a finger on her when I was away. I will report you to the police, and I know we can live without you." Fear strike in Fiona's eyes.

"You arrogant bastard!" exclaimed Sam as he threw a punch towards Drew's face. "SAM!" Fiona screamed as she helped her son. Drew spat on the hardwood floor, "You know what, I used to look up to you. What the fuck happened to you, father?" he demanded.

Drew stared into his dad's eyes fiercely, "You're weak."

Sam threw another punch across Drew's face. Tears were welling up in eyes. It took all her courage to slap him across the face, "You can't keep doing this anymore. I won't let you."

"I don't care. He even told me himself to bring out all my anger onto him, so you can't stop me, Fiona." he responded to her, "And he needed to learn his lesson anyways." he added as he walked out of the room.

Drew's mother grabbed the ice pack from the freezer, "Here, put it on your face honey." He took the ice pack, and did what he was told. "Mom, why do you even stay with him? I just don't get it."

Fiona looked down onto her child, "Because, you wouldn't believe it...but he saved me from the darkness once. I was about a year older then you, and I was falling deeper into the darkness. Somehow, he became my saviour. I need to do the same for him." she confessed.

Drew searched her eyes to see if she was lying, but she wasn't. "He saved you?" he asked. He wanted to make sure he was hearing this right.

She nodded her head, "Yes, he did. It's my turn to do the same. I just don't know how. I don't even remember how he fallen into the darkness." Drew was having troubles, absorbing all this in, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because, I was embarrassed to let you know, that I was the one who needed saving before. I was such a brat, when I was your age. I gave your grandparents such a hard time." She quietly said, "I've made up my mind. I can't let you be the only one fighting. I need to learn on how to do this myself, and how to fix it on my own. Which is why, you're going to leave me."

Drew widened his eyes, and gasped the tiniest bit, "I can't."

"You can." she said clearer, "I know you can. I dragged you into this far enough, and it's my turn to be taking care of you. It's my fault that all these years, you were the one getting abused by your own father. It's my fault that I was too weak to do anything about it. It's my fault that after all of this, I still love your dad. It's not safe for you to live here."

The green hair teenage couldn't believe this. "Mom! It's not your fault! I understand!" he exclaimed, "I can't leave you, not with him alone!"

Fiona gave a soft expression to her son, and embraced him with a hug, "Oh honey, there you go again. Protecting me like you've always do. Please listen to me, Drew. Please do what I say. I will be safe, but you...I can't have you living like this. It hurts me too much. I depended on you too much, and it's time for me to become an independent woman." she begged, "Please do what I say."

Drew returned the hug back, and heard the desperation in her voice. "Okay." he spoke quietly. He didn't understand, why he said okay. Somehow, his guts were telling him to. He didn't want to leave his mom, although he knew he had to. "Thank you." she replied as she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Pack tonight alright? I'll drive to your cousins tomorrow." she added, "Don't forget, I love you."

"You too, mom." he replied. He got up, and went back into his room. He hated the fact that he was parting away from his mom. That she has to deal with his dad alone. He grabbed a bunch of his stuff and packed them into the suitcase.

* * *

Leaf was playing some music in her room, and surfed the web on her laptop. She stripped into her pajamas, and sat on her desk. "It feels forever since I've talked to Gary." she said to herself, "Maybe, I should go talk to him." She thought of their last scene together.

It seemed so long ago. Even though it was only a week ago.

Just when she brought out her phone, a smiled crawled onto her face. A new text message from Gary.

_hey leafy, if you're not busy tomorrow, would u care to play a soccer game with me? _

Her thumbs instantly started tapping each letter on the keyboard of her phone.

_sure, i will kick ur ass to the moon, gary. _

She waited for her phone to vibrate. After 5 minutes, it did. Gary had texted her back saying, 'we'll see' and she didn't even bother to respond. Leaf was happy, and then she frowned slightly.

"When did you make me feel so happy and warm inside?" Leaf mumbled to herself. Her phone started to ring, and she answered the call. "Hello?" she said into her cell. "Hey Leaf!" a chirpy voice responded.

"Dawn?" Leaf questioned, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing! I just wanted to talk to my best friend, is that a problem?" the bluenette answered, "I'll add, Misty and May into this conversation." Soon after, Misty and May joined in.

"Hey guys!" Misty spoke, "So, now that we're all here. How have you guys been doing? I miss you guys!"

"Hmm, I wonder why...for the past week you've been busy with your boyfriend!" Leaf said as she grinned, "On the days, I wanted to hang out with ya Misty, you were busy with Ash."

"Ooooo." Dawn added, "Hope you guys are being safe now."

Misty gritted her teeth, "You guys are so lucky you aren't here with me in person. I would have gotten my mallet out and hit you guys."

"Y-yeah, aren't we lucky Dawn?" Leaf said.

"And Leaf, I know you were the one that stole my mallet in the summer house, so when I see you, you better be scared." Misty warned. Leaf nervously chuckled, "A-Alright Mist."

May zoned out as her three best friends were talking over the phone. She snapped out of her thoughts when her friends were repeating her names several of times. "Yes?" she answered.

"What's up with you May? You seem so out of it today." Dawn added, "I feel like you're not telling us something.."

Leaf and May gulped, "Ok, now I know you and Leaf are keeping something from us." Misty stated, "I heard you two gulped at the same time. Spit it out."

May sighed in defeat, "Alright, I'll explain everything."

* * *

Later that night, when Drew was finished packing, Fiona was ready to drop him off at his cousins. Until, they were stopped at the door by Sam. "Where do you think you're doing Drew?" he asked in suspicion.

The green haired boy glared right into his father's eyes, "I don't need to answer you." he answered as he stormed out the door with his mom along his side. In seconds, they were in the car, driving to their destination.

Dawn and Misty gasped over the phone as May was telling her story. Before they could say anything, May interrupted, "Don't say anything about it, alright? I don't want to think about it. Let's just move onto the next subject." she told.

Understanding the pain in May's heart, they listened to what they were told.

After their two hour phone call talking about boys, stupid boys, and the thought of going to school consumed time quickly.

Drew on the other hand, was having troubles getting use to the lively atmosphere at his aunt's house. After living in his house quiet house for 16 years, it was hard adjusting. The ambiance that his father created was pure anger, and greed.

This was different. He felt the warmth, and love in his new home. His mom was explaining the details to her sister, and Drew looked at them. "Mom, why don't you just move in with us." he suggested, knowing it would be declined.

Fiona shook her head, "You know I can't, sweetie."

His aunt has the dark brown colour hair like his mother, but blue eyes. "I really hate to see you go, Fiona." she said with a hug. "Thanks Mariah for understanding." She replied and then left.

"Drew, you know your cousins right? It's been a while since you last saw them, they all grew up. So fast, just like you." Mariah commented with a soft smile. He nodded his head, "So, where would I be sleeping?" he asked politely.

"Let's have you see your cousins first. I'm sure they would like to see how much you've grown!" she replied, "And your uncle as well!"

Mariah called down the kids, and her husband. Drew felt eyes right on him. There was a guy, the same age as him with dark chocolate brown hair and matching eyes grinned at him. "Drew, it's a been while!" he said, holding up his fist.

Knowing exactly who it was, he held his fist against his. "Nice to see you too, Tyson."

Beside him, was a girl who seemed to be like 14 years old. She has blond hair, put him into a messy bun, and wearing sweat pants. He remembered her being the annoying girl when Tyson and him were playing with each other. Man, has she grown, he thought.

"Remember Drew?" she smirked, "Emily is my name, incase you forgot."

He smirked right back at her, but said nothing. Next his uncle drew him into a big hug, "Drew, you've gotten so tall, you're practically taller then me. It's nice to be seeing you." Jeremiah said.

He has short blond hair, and green eyes. You could tell he takes care of his body, by the way his body was built. Strong and lean. Mariah stood close to her husband, "Alright dears, Tyson, go show Drew his room."

Tyson nodded his head, and Drew followed him.

"Here's your room, if you need anything, I'm right beside you." he added with a shrug and then left. Tyson wanted to talk to his cousin, but he thought he should give some time before jumping out at him.

Drew flopped onto his bed, and closed his eyes. He prayed for his mom to be alright. He couldn't believe he backed down, just because she asked him to. Nothing made him feel this week before.

"Fuck." he cursed as he turned sides on his bed. Before you knew it, he fell asleep.

* * *

**so how was this chapter? i know i may have rushed it during Drew's problem.. hehe. when is he ever going to tell someone about his secret? hehe. ok well review! tell me how this one goes! oh, and yeah... idk lol **

**tell me what you want to see more of! i'll probably add it in there somewhere in the next few chapters! **


	16. Mine? Part 1

**hey guys! keep up the reviews! :D i love em reading them! it means a lot! tell me everything that you liked and disliked about this chapter! i will do my best to TRY and please you guys but, I can't please everyone! ahah! :) i was thinking making brandon appear in this story but i think i changed my mind. i kind of want to finish this story, so i could make a new another story! but yeah, i'm not sure what i wanna do yet! maybe i will change my mind again but who knows! **

**disclaimer - i do not own pokemon'**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Mine? Part 1 **

**Normal POV**

Leaf woke up to a bright and early start in the morning. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and into her gym strip. She wore black lululemon jogging short shorts and threw on a white tee shirt that said 'SOCCER' in big black letters. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and used a thin black headband to push her bangs back.

Even though she was playing sports, she still needed to look cute. She put on her running shoes and grabbed a jacket just incase it was chilly out.

She received a text from Gary just as she headed out the door.

_hey just left the house. c u soon. ;) _

The brunette couldn't help but smile. "When did you ever make me feel this way? Why is this happening now?" she mumbled to herself. She was curious why she suddenly felt this way about him.

It didn't take long until she arrived at the field. She started dribbling the ball by herself, waiting for him to show up. "Leaf!" someone called in a familiar voice from afar. She looked up and it was the auburn hair boy.

He was wearing black basketball shorts and a plain purple t shirt.

"Gary." she responded coolly with a smile, "Took ya long enough."

He scratched his head, making his hair even more messier. While she gazed at sight of him, he used this opportunity to steal the ball away from her. He snatched it with his feet in seconds.

"HEY!" she shouted as she chased after him. She ran at full speed and soon enough there were one on one. Gary was skilled in soccer, it was the one sport, he was incredibly good at.

Every time she tried to get the ball back, he wouldn't let her. She stopped and looked at him. "What? Can't get it from me?" he smirked as he put one foot on the soccer ball. She smirked back, "You wish." and kick the ball between his legs.

"Tricky move!" he praised as he ran after her with a smile on his face. She used every movement of her body and kick the ball in the goal. She grinned, "What now!" she proudly exclaimed.

"I'll get that one back." he said as he was still smirking. He used his top speed, and dodge every single one of Leaf's attempt trying to intercept the ball. "Too bad, Leafy." he grinned.

Gary has always loved the feeling when he was with Leaf. Especially, when the both of them were having fun.

The two teenagers went on like this for hours, just enjoying the moment with each other. Having fun with each other.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X**

Paul groaned as his older brother Reggie was hitting him with a pillow on the face. "What are you doing?" he snapped furiously at his brother, "What the hell do you fucking want?"

The plum hair boy was off to a grumpy start for the day. He grinned, "You need to make me a romantic dinner for my girlfriend and leave the house for tonight!" Reggie winked. Paul blinked twice, "DID YOU SERIOUSLY WAKE ME UP FOR THAT?" he shouted.

"Calm down, Paul!" he smiled, "If you don't do this for me, you will forever be scarred." he warned, "So it's best for you to listen to your wise older brother."

Paul thought for a second, and then realized what he meant. He made a disgusted face, "Find your own chef, I'll find a place to crash." Paul pulled out his cell phone and searched through his contacts list.

He called Ash. "Hello?" Ash said on the other line.

"Hn." he replied. Paul was never the one who made the plans, or even the one to ask people. They invited him, just not the other way around. Ash grunted, "What are you calling me for?" he questioned, "If it's not anything important, I would like to get back with my date."

Paul just hung up on him. He grunted once again, he was not enjoying this.

He then called Drew, "Hey." Drew greeted, "Unusual for you to be calling me."

"Hn, I have to crash with someone tonight. Reggie is kicking me out." he responded with a scowl on his face. Drew sweat dropped, "Sorry man, no can do. Got a lot of stuff going on, tr-" but before Drew could finish his sentence, Paul cut off the line.

He growled under his breath, he was hating this.

He then called for Gary, but no one picked up. "Stupid." he said out of no where. Just where did all my friends go, he thought. And then his phone started ringing, it was Dawn. His heart skipped a beat.

"Hn." he answered.

"So, I have nothing to do today Paul! Hang out with me!" she whined, "Misty's on a date, Leaf is with Gary, May wants to be alone and Drew and I aren't that close. HANG OUT WITH ME!"

"Hn." he replied. He hoped she knew what he meant.

"Give me a proper answer you freak!" she shouted over the phone.

"Hn." he responded just to annoy her.

"Whatever. You're coming over, weather you like it or not. Be at my place in 30! You better be there you asshole!" she said as she hung up. Paul smirked, and he suddenly felt in a better mood.

Dawn breathed in deeply as she ended the call. "Why did I even call him?" she asked herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. She brushed her long blue hair with a comb and pinned her bangs up.

"Why am I even pinning up my bangs?" she said out loud, "It's not like I'm trying to impress him or anything..."

* * *

People from school spotted Misty and Ash holding hands. A girl with dark brown hair came up to them, "Are you guys going out?" she inquired. Ash and Misty blushed madly, but both nodded their heads.

"Oh." was all the brunette could say, "Hope you guys have an awesome date then."

"Who was that?" mumbled Misty. She was not impressed that the girl interrupted their date. Ash shrugged, "I don't know. Let's hurry and eat though." he added as his arm slithered around her waist.

"Alright." Misty said with a smile on her face.

Drew woke up in a unfamiliar room. He looked over at his phone and let out a heavy sigh. He ran his stern big fingers through his delicate green soft bangs, "I need to see my friends." he commented.

A smirked appeared on Tyson's face, "More like, _her _face," he appeared at his doorway. Drew jumped a bit, startled by his appearance. "What do you mean a her?" he inquired with a suspicious look.

He couldn't know May, he thought, There's no way, he would know about us.

The dark brown hair boy smirked once again, "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't know what you mean." Drew declared. All that happened last night was that he was introduced to everyone and fell asleep. I didn't mention anything about May, he thought again.

Tyson shook his head, "I'm disappointed, Drew. I thought by now you would at least have a girl." The green hair boy looked at his cousin, "Maybe I do." he respond with a smirk, but quickly turned into frown.

"Although, I'm a total asshole to her."

"Still have no idea how to treat a girl eh?" Tyson observed, "Well it is so like you that you're an asshole towards her."

He shot a glare at him, "And it's so like you to be giving me advice." he mocked, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Tyson grinned, "Nope. You're stuck with me today."

"Great." Drew sarcastically said, "Meet you downstairs. Starving man."

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X**

May wondered what Drew was doing today. She didn't feel like eating the pancakes in front of her. Even though they were her favourite; Banana and chocolate chip pancakes, she didn't have the appetite.

"Is something wrong honey?" her mother Caroline questioned. Concern was written all over her face. The short hair brunette nodded her head, but before she said anything, she looked at the two males at table.

"Leave." Caroline and May said in unison. They both smiled at each other.

"What?" Norman and his son whined, "Why?"

Caroline shot him a look saying 'If you don't leave, I'll kill you. (L)' Norman understood her and quickly left the room with Max. "So, go on." her mother added, wanting to know what was bothering her.

"You see, there's this guy. He's a total asshole sometimes, but I really like him." she admitted with a tint of blush across her cheeks. Her mother began to smile, "Yes?"

"I feel like there's something bothering him, but he's not letting me in. I am worried about him, but whenever I try to get close, he shuts me off." she added, "I don't know what to do, mom."

Caroline thought hard, "Do you know if he likes you back?"

She hesitated for a bit, "I-I think he does."

"Well...in my opinion, just keep bugging him about it. If he's still not budging then, tell him you are here whenever you need someone to listen. Tell him you're not going anywhere." she told, "Because, everyone needs someone even though they don't take the offer of it. The important thing is to let them know, they're not going anywhere."

May nodded her head, "I think you're right, Mom! Thanks so much." she stood up and gave her a hug. "I'm going to make a phone call alright? So excuse me."

"May, look how much you've grown already." Caroline watched her daughter walked upstairs to her room.

May dial Drew's number, and was now waiting for him to pick up.

"Hold up." he told Tyson as he picked up his phone. His eyes widened as he saw who was calling him. He clicked accept on his phone, "Hello?" he answered. May finally heard Drew's voice. It seemed forever since she heard it.

"Drew." she replied.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"C-can we meet up?" she asked shyly, "I would like to talk to you about something." Drew's heart skipped a beat, and then looked at his watch. It was only 2pm, "Okay. Where?" he answered.

"Meet me at the school gate in 15."

"Alright, May. See ya."

"Who was that?" Tyson asked as he overheard his conversation. "I'm going out for a bit." he spoke, "Tell aunt that I'll be back soon." Drew grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

* * *

Leaf finally flopped onto the grassy grounds. She was panting hard from her mini game with Gary. "You tired already?" he teased as he stared down at her. She saw him dripping in sweat.

"Says you!" she exclaimed, "Look! Your shirt is soaking from your nasty sweat."

Gary smirked, "So you think my sweat is nasty."

"Mhmm." she replied. Suddenly Gary took off his sweaty purple shirt, revealing his lean, strong body. Leaf felt her face warming up, but luckily he couldn't see the blush, since her face was already red from all the running she had did.

"What are you doing?" she peered.

"Liking what you see?" he teased again, but before he replied he threw his sweaty shirt onto her. Leaf screamed in disgust as his wet shirt made contact with her. "What the hell are you doing?" she shouted angrily.

He chuckled at the sight of her. Gary couldn't help but think how cute she was right now. She came closer to him to give him a light punch she would always do, but something happened instead.

The auburn hair boy wrapped his arms around Leaf, and held her close. His body took over his mind, and now here he was holding the girl of his dreams. He was too blind to see that she was always standing right in front of him.

Leaf's heart was pounding furiously, "W-What are you doing, Gary?" she whispered. They were so close that she could hear his heartbeat. His fingers untied her ponytail letting it dangle over shoulders.

"I always loved your long brown silky hair." he commented as he twirled it around his fingers.

"Just what are you saying?" she asked, she was confused by his actions. Part of her was happy that he was holding her like this. Although the other part told her to run. Run because you'll end up getting hurt. He'll hurt you like all the other girls.

She shook her head as she pushed herself away from him. He was surprised by the way she acted. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He would do anything to kiss her but what if she didn't want him the way he wanted her?

Gary locked his eyes onto her, and he didn't care what she would do. He needed to kiss her. Gary swoop down for a kiss, placing his lips onto her soft lips. Disappointment ran through his body as he didn't feel Leaf returning the kiss.

Just when he was going to break away, Leaf wrapped her arms around his warm skin. He felt her lips push back, and he was happy. She returned the kiss he had given her.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Drew arrived at the school gates as he was told to. He felt nervous about seeing May. After their last encounter, he wasn't sure how this was going to go. He knew he was being hard on May but it felt it was the right thing to do at the time.

It stills feels like it was the right thing to do, in Drew's perspective.

He saw May walking towards him. She was wearing white short shorts, and a red long sleeve top had the 'Hollister' logo on it in white. Her light brown hair shone brightly in the sunlight.

"Drew." she said as she came closer.

"Hey." he replied coolly with a smirk. She brought her focus onto his green emerald eyes. She loved his eyes, but she could see a sadness. She smiled softly at him, "Cabbage, I'm always here for you." she spoke.

Green eyes widened, but before he could talk, May continued, "I know you're suffering. I just don't know what it is. I just want to let you know if you ever need anything, I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

She was surprised how all the words were just coming towards her.

In an instant, he wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly. Drew didn't know what else to do. He was hurting more than he thought he was. He was missing his family, his mom. He missed his old dad.

He realized as the moment she was talking to him. He wanted someone to face the problems he has with him. Drew wanted support. May wrapped her arms around him, it should be like this, she thought.

She ran her small slender fingers through his green hair. May was happy, she was happy that she is now able to stand beside Drew. Even if she doesn't know what it is, it's okay. As long as she's able to stand beside him throughout his hardships in life.

$%# %$#%#%$$

Paul was about to leave the house until his older brother Reggie stopped him. "You seem to be in a good mood." he said, "Did you finally found a girl you wanted?" Paul scowled at his brother, "What?"

"I think the bluenette would be good match for you. She was pretty cute." Reggie replied, "You should go for her." he grinned. Paul simply opened the door and slammed it shut. He didn't want to hear his brother's annoying voice.

Maybe, I should make a move, he thought. He finally arrived to Dawn's house, and he just knocked on the door. Dawn hurried downstairs to open the door.

"Paul!" she exclaimed as he was standing right in front of her. He smirked, but said nothing like usual. "So what do you wanna do?" she asked eagerly. She just wanted to do something.

He shrugged, "Up to you I guess."

"Hmmm. How about shopping?" she suggested. Paul imagined going on a shopping spree with Dawn, and an horrified look came across his face. Dawn sweat dropped, "Alright, how about we go get some food then?"

He simply nodded in agreement. They went into a cute cafe and ordered some fries and burgers to munch on. "I love this place!" she added, "Have you ever been here?"

Paul shook his head, "No."

"Oh. Well you're going to love it!" she smiled. Paul was watching every one of her movements. He noticed every time she laughed, she would close her eyes. At first he thought it was really weird, but then he realized she didn't close them completely.

She was just squinting.

Although this may be weird or ugly to some people, he thought it was really cute.

Their orders have finally came, and Dawn was able to dig in. He took a bite of the burger, and it was really good. It tasted like heaven, he needed to know the recipe of this burger. It would add on to his recipe list.

Time flew by fast, and they finished their food. When they were received their receipt, Dawn dropped her jaw. Paul rose an eyebrow, "What?"

"I don't have enough." she shyly said.

He let out a heavy sighed, "I'll pay for you."

"Really?" Dawn replied. "Thanks so much!" Dawn was touched by his actions, somewhere deep down in her heart, she was really happy. Happy she was able to be with Paul.

* * *

**ok i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and i know there's not much of dawn and paul but there will be in the next chapter! :D hehe. and this chapter is extra long so i hoped you guys like that as well. also i know, there might be a lot of grammar mistakes..sorry :( **

**is there anything else i need to work on? anything else you guys would really like to see? please review! i hope yu guys liked this chapter! **


	17. Mine? Part 2

**hey guys part 2 is up! **

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Mine Part 2 **

**Normal POV **

The bluenette dragged her purple haired friend to a beach near by after they finished watching a comedy movie together. They sat beside each other on the sandy soft beach watching the ocean. She couldn't help but flash a dumb grin on her face. Paul arched an eyebrow, "What?" he asked.

She looked into his dark onyx eyes, and smiled, "I'm really happy." she answered, "Aren't you?"

"Tch, why would I be?" he lied.

Sadness flickered her eyes quickly, "Silly me, nothing ever makes a plum boy happy since he is always in a bad grumpy mood." she responded with annoyance. Paul eyes darkened as he looked at her, "Stop it." he warned.

"Why should I?" questioned Dawn, completely pissed. But before he could respond, someone from afar called Dawn's name. She turned around to see an old time friend. He has black short hair, and electric blue eyes. He was half a foot taller then Dawn, and he grinned at her.

"I knew it was you." He said with a smile as he picked her up and hugged her. Paul gritted his teeth while he watched this guy picking up his girl. He clenched his fist, as he watched Dawn return the hug.

"Toby!" She greeted with her beautiful smile of hers, "I haven't seen you in forever." Toby leaned in and kissed her cheek, and Dawn giggled in response. Paul was ready to kick this guy's ass to the moon.

Paul faked a cough, so they wouldn't forget about him. Toby looked at Paul and shot a smile. "Hi! I'm Toby, you are..." he trailed off, hoping that this guy would finish his sentence for him.

"Paul. Dawn's boyfriend" he said, trying to sound calm as possible. He shot a quick glance at Dawn who was shocked. "W-What?" Dawn exclaimed, but before she could say anything else, Toby spoke, "Aw Dawny! I knew you were able to get a boyfriend. I'm so proud of you girly!" he congratulated her.

"T-Toby! W-wait it's no-" Someone interrupted her midway through her sentence, "Toby! You ready?" called a guy with brown hair and brown eyes with a soft smile. Toby turned around, "Yeah! I'll be right there!"

"Bye Dawn! I hope you have a good life with your boyfriend!" he shouted as he waved goodbye. Paul watched him as he went to his friend. His eyes widened at shocked once he saw Toby kissed the guy that called for him earlier.

Dawn let out a sigh, "Toby's gay. He has a boyfriend." she explained, "But what I would like to know is why the hell did you call me your girlfriend?!" Paul was still in shocked, "H-He's gay?!" he replied, ignoring her question.

The bluenette rolled her eyes, "Yes! Is that a problem for you? Now please tell me why you called me your girlfriend in front of him." she spoke as her hands were on her waist.

"No." he mumbled, but Paul didn't want to confess to her now. He couldn't believe how worked up he got when he saw Toby lifting his girl up. Paul hated to admit it, but he was incredibly jealous.

Dawn let out a sigh, "I'm not going to let this one go." she added, "Tell me or else I'll figure out myself."

"Go ahead, and try and figure it out." he told her. Paul hoped that she doesn't though. After a minute later, Dawn put a smirk across her face, "I know what it is." she stated. "You like me." she said.

"What?" he asked disbelieving.

"You. Like. Me." she slowly repeated herself, "Need me to say it again?"

He shot a cold glare, "And what if I do?"

She was taken back by his response, if anything she would have never though of him coming close to admit it. She smirked, she decided be to a little evil. "You'll see what happens when you confess." she replied.

He thought about it, there were two options. He confesses or don't. He made up his mind. Confessing are for men. Lying are for immature boys.

"I do." he said, "Now, you're answer."

"Not so fast honey, you have to say the whole sentence." Dawn smiled evilly. He let out a frustrated sigh, oh how he hated her, yet loved her. "I like you. Got it?" he admitted, "Now your answer." he demanded.

She smiled, "And you might just be in luck, because I might just give you a chance." she pulled herself into his arms and find a way to his lips. Her lips crashed onto his, as his strong muscular arms wrapped around her petite body.

Dawn had lost herself in the intense first kiss she shared. She never thought that she would fall for Paul. Heck, she didn't even realize it until he confessed, and somehow everything became clear to her.

She _knew_, he was the one for her.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X**

Misty was still enjoying her time with Ash. She was so madly in love with him when they were friends, and she still is. She smiled as she rested her head against Ash's chest, "I love you."

He nuzzled her with his nose, "I love you too Mist."

* * *

"What was that?" A long hair brunette whispered as she laid on top of an shirtless auburn hair teenage boy. He smirked, "A kiss?" he said it obviously. "C'mon Leafy, I thought you were smart." he teased.

She didn't say anything, and then he frowned. Gary realized that kissing her was a mistake just like he thought it would be. He thought Leafy had the same mutual feelings as him. Guess he was wrong. He looked into her brown warm eyes, "I'm sorry." he apologized.

Just as he said that, she felt her heart breaking into pieces. "What for?" she replied, not bothering to get off of him. "For kissing you." he answered softly, "I shouldn't ha-" but stopped midway as he saw tears swelling up in the corner of Leaf's eyes.

He frowned, he didn't want to see her like this. "Are you okay?" he questioned. Guilt was building him inside of him, he knew he shouldn't have pushed her. Yet, why did he do it anyways?

Leaf lightly punched him, "Why would I be?" she responded, clearly she's going to start baling soon. "Just when I was falling for you, you go on and do this type of shit to your friend! Not just any friend, your best friend! Why do you play with people feelings Gary? Why do you play with mine? Because now, when you move on to a new girl, I'd be left behind, just thinking about this. I don't want-" but Leaf couldn't finish her speech.

Gary smacked his lips onto her, and flipped their position around. He did it so swiftly, Leaf couldn't see what he was doing. He over her body as his left hand was touching her cheek.

"I am not fooling around with you." he assured her, "I will _never_ fool around with you, because the one I am looking for all along was right in front of my eyes. You were the one girl I was searching for. Everything feels so right with you."

Gary was blushing red, and look towards an ant coming close to her ear. He flicked it away, and then look at Leaf. "Promise?" she merely whispered as she held her out pinky. "I promise." he brought out in pinky and hooked it onto hers.

* * *

May was now walking beside him, hand to hand. Their fingers were locked with one another. She wasn't sure how this happened, but she was really happy. Drew looked down at the smiling May, and let out a soft smile himself.

The green hair boy was leading the way. Drew wanted to tell her, and he knows it'll be okay. He's going to man up and face his fear. To tell May everything and become her boyfriend.

"Where are we going?" May asked as she looked up to her green hair friend? Or maybe something more.

"You'll see." he answered. Not long, they were at Drew's aunt house. "Who's house is this?" May spoke as she stared at it. The last time she saw his house, she was sure it didn't look like this.

"Long story," he told her, "Come inside. I'll start from there."

Once they arrived at the house, nobody was home. There was a note that said:

_Hey Drew, it seems like your uncle and I have some work to do. Emily said she had to go to her friends to do a project, _

_and Tyson said he had date with his girlfriend...or I think it's his girlfriend at least. Well, we'll be home around 8, sorry. _

_There's some frozen pizza in the fridge if you're hungry! Don't be shy to give us a call! We left all our numbers _

_on the fridge. Alright, well love you Drew. _

_Love, your aunt, Mariah. _

__May read the note behind his shoulder, "Your aunt? What happened to your mom?" Drew smirked, "Stop with the questions, I'll explain to you, let's go to my room." May followed him upstairs to see his room.

It was really simple. White walls, and light grey bedsheets and a bedside table. There was a closet, and a desk but nothing else. She rose an eyebrow, "Care to explain?" Drew sighed as he sat on his bed.

"I'm about to tell you everything, that nobody knows about me." he started. May nodded her head and prepared herself for what she is going to hear.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X**

She gasped at the end of his story. Those were the reasons why he was being so cold towards her the other day. It was just because he was trying to protect her. After he was done explaining, he was breaking down on the inside.

Though, he doesn't not want to appear weak in front of her. He slammed his fist into the ground, "Damn it!" he shouted, "I am so useless!" May gave him a sad look, she never knew he was hurting this much.

"You're not useless Drew. You are brave and kind. You protected your mother, and that just shows how strong you are. You'd take a bullet for her any day without hesitation. It's okay, everything will be alright because I'll be here protecting you." She said as she put every feeling into words.

He embraced her, and never wanted to let her go. All he could think was, I love this girl, but he didn't say it. He was quietly thinking all the times they've been through together. Right from the very start.

Memories flashed through him and he loved every moment with her, weather she was angry, sad, happy.

She held tight onto him and smelling the scent around him. It was so like him. It made her feel relax and calm. Soon after, embracing each other in silence, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**How was this chapter? MORE DAWN AND PAUL WOOOT. and sorry for not having many contest shipping moments in here...but don't worry the next one will be filled with contestshipping. ok, so this story is almost done! how sad! :( i really liked writing this one too, but i have another story in mind! so hopefully you'll check out that one too after i'm finished! haha, okay, well please review! :) **


	18. Solution

**hey guys! yeah i know! i'm also sad it's coming to an end, probably like 2-3 more chapters and then all done! :( ahah, :'( thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! before this story ends, i would love for it to have 200 reviews if thats not too hard for you guys! it would be so nice if you could do that! :D i would love you forever **

**ok well, enough of me blabbing, and please enjoy this chapter of Summer Love.**

**BRACE YOURSELF FOR OOC :( **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Solution**

**Normal POV **

A week from that exact same day has passed. So many things happened. May couldn't stand the sight of Drew when the sadness was devouring him. Even if he was a good actor, she can now tell what he's really feeling. The past week, she was able to read him like a book.

Leaf and Gary were all lovely dovey with each other. They felt so much happier after they confronted about each other's feeling. She was the utterly most happy person on Earth. Dawn and Paul were getting along just as any couple would, despite their silly arguments. The bluenette was always scolding how Paul was so cold hearted sometimes. Misty and Ash, man, they were hitting off real good, like always. Who know what they were doing with their time alone together.

May's cell phone started ringing, and it was Drew calling her. She answered the call, "Hey Drew," she said. She heard Drew gulped, "I finally decided that I want to go back to my mom." he told, "I can't sit around doing anything while she might be getting hurt! May, will you stand beside me?"

Her sapphire eyes widened, "Yes." she spoke, "When should we meet?"

"I'll pick you up now, so see you soon."

"Alright Drew. See you." as she nodded her head.

"And May?" he questioned to see if she was still on the line, "Yes?" she replied.

"Thank you." he sincerely said.

Within fifteen minutes, he had finally arrived. Drew rang May's doorbell. May came out, looking beautiful as ever. Her hair was the same as usual, but she wore leggings that stopped at her knee, with a white thin hoodie that had their school logo on it.

He smirked, "Nice to see you, airhead."

She glared, "You too, grasshead."

Then she grabbed his hand. "You ready?" she asked as she tighten the grip. He smiled, "I guess." he responded as they walked towards his car. Ever since that day, everything changed from them. Drew hasn't exactly asked her out, but May doesn't expect him to for now.

Not long after, they were at his house. Both of them stepped out of the car, ready to embrace what may happen. Both of them walked to his doorstep, and then Drew pounded on the door.

His mother Fiona opened the door to reveal her son, and a girl beside him. She was surprised seeing her son here, "What are you doing here Drew?" she questioned, "I thought you promised me to stay at Mariah's!"

May shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling that she's intruding on something incredibly private.

Drew gritted his teeth, "How do you expect me to stay still when my father might be harassing you?!" Fiona sighed at her only son, "Honey, it's alright"- "Fiona, who's there?" asked a man behind her.

May guessed that was his dad. Sam stood behind, and saw who it was. He was surprised to see Drew. "Drew," he spoke, "come on in. I have something to tell you." he said with a sad smile.

"Sam." Fiona warned, "I thought we weren't going to do this." Drew arched an eyebrow, curious to see what they were keeping from him. May looked at Drew, and reached for his hand, to let him know that she was still here.

"He's old enough. If you haven't noticed, he's more mature then the other teens out there. He grew up faster, thanks to me." Sam responded. Drew was getting angry, but contained himself.

Once they sat on the couch, Sam let out a heavy sigh, as well as Fiona. "Ever since you left, I've registered all the things that I've done wrong. I caused you pain, but at the time, I thought it was right." he started.

Drew stood up, "Why should I start listening to you now?" he reasoned, as his fist tighten.

"Drew, we were planing to tell you this soon, we just wasn't sure when the right time was. We were planing to take you back next week, once we figured out everything. Please give your dad a listen, you should really hear this. He's even going to a therapist now. He's really sorry for what he has become, but he's going to work hard to become a better person than he was before." Fiona pleaded, "Listen to him for once."

The green hair teen nodded in defeat, if that was what his mother wished for, then so be it.

"As, I was saying, it all started right before we had you. I had so many big expectations of you and myself. I hoped for you to be a successful man who will cherish his family just like I did. But then, I received this big offer on a job, I was shouting in glee. I was so happy because that meant I could spoil you guys endless. But soon, the money started controlling me and then it turned to what I care the most. Having tremendous amount of money. It was wrong of me, and that just proves how selfish I am. I know that. And then your mother saw me changing, and tried to stop it before it got out of hand, but it already did." Sam continued.

"I was already a monster by the time she realized it. I had thrown her across the room, beat her up countless and I never felt so ashamed of myself. The first time, I thought was just an accident, but it wasn't. It happened more frequently, and then that was when I knew. I had anger management problems, and I never even bothered to fix it. I hated the way your mom was lecturing me on the important things, which caused me to transform the way I am. After that, it just led to where we are now. I was weak for not being able to face my fears, I didn't want to have that problem. I felt so inferior to others, and when I fought with you, it made me feel stronger. It was so wrong of me, and I wish, I wish I was able to be strong enough for you. To show you a wonderful dad, instead of this disgrace man. Please forgive me Drew." he begged as tears were spilling out of his eyes.

Drew felt sympathy for the guy, and he was just about to forgive him until flashes of the horrible memory his father had made. He stayed silent for a while, until he spoke in a mere whisper, "I can't bring myself to forgive you yet."

He stood up, and left the room. May was about to follow him until his parents grabbed her wrist. They had a worried look on their face and she could see in their eyes how ashamed they were.

"W-we were horrible parents, weren't we?" she stumbled on her words, "Can you please deliver a message to my beautiful son?" she asked desperately. May nodded her head, there was no way she could reject her offer.

"Tell him, we will love him no matter what. His dad loves him so much, and he'll be waiting for the day when Drew forgives him." Fiona said. May nodded her head, "I wish the best of luck to you." she replied with a sad smile.

The brunette chased after him. She walked towards the car, and found Drew sitting in the driver seat hitting the top of the wheel. May opened the door to let herself in. Drew looked up to her and held every tear back so he did not show his defenceless side.

May rubbed her hand on his back, and pulled him an embrace. "It's alright Drew." she soothed, "Everything's going to be as long as you give it a chance." Drew let a few tears slide down his cheek.

"Your mother told me to deliver this message to you." she added, and then quoted the exact words as his mother told her. Drew felt himself wanting to die, he felt guilt building up, and he didn't know why it was there.

He had done nothing wrong. He wiped his own tears and broke apart from her. "Thank you." he said as he made himself to look like he was alright. She saw right through his act, and tears started to drip down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he asked gently.

"I'm crying because you won't." she answered, "It's okay, because I know how sad you really are. It's alright, you don't have to act tough. Not in front of me." And then Drew, turned away and silently sobbed.

* * *

They went for a drive. "Drew, I think you should him give your dad one last chance." May said nervously, she wasn't sure how he was going react. "If he mess it up one slight bit, then leave him. Take your mom with you and report him."

Drew tighten his grip on the steering wheel, as he focused the road ahead of him. Could he actually forgive his father? For what he has done in the past? Will he really change? What if he doesn't? Should he just run?

"Why should I?" he demanded, he wanted to know what May thought of this. She frowned, "Because, sometimes I think you're feeling guilty for not forgiving him. I know that you miss him so much, even for the things he wrongly done. You still love him. When you love someone so much, you're willing to forgive what act they did." she answered, "Unless I am wrong."

He pulled the car over. "How do you know me so well?" he asked in curiosity, "How is it that you know exactly what I'm feeling when I can't even say it to myself?" Questions ran through his head as he heard her answers.

May bit the inside of her cheeks, "Lucky guess?" she responded, "I don't know Drew. Ever since we confronted that we were more than friends, I just feel like I know you. I can read you like a book. Don't tell me how I do this, because I don't know myself."

Drew smirked, and it was shocker to May in this situation. She was not expecting a smirk. "More than friends eh?" he said as he looked at her. He leaned in towards her. He was coming closer. And closer. And closer, until their lips touched.

May kissed him back. Drew got lost in their own world, and then everything became so clear to him. He wants love in his life. Lots of it. He wants to be with May, and have children with her. Then have his children meet their grandparents. He wanted to make up with his family so that he would be able to move forward in life. They broke apart. He observed her sapphire eyes, "May Maple, I will put your advice into good use." he told her, "I will forgive him to see how it goes." As he pecked her on the lips again. He looked at her, smirking.

He didn't even think he would forgive his father this fast, but apparently can do the impossible, possible to him. He looked at her, and swoop down for another kiss.

Drew's slowly becoming more and more like himself, she thought with a smile.

* * *

The next day, both of them were at Drew's house again. The young green hair teenage boy rang the doorbell. His mother was the first one to answer, and was incredibly shocked to see her son.

"Drew!" she exclaimed, confused, "What are you doing here?" Drew stepped closer to her, and pulled her into a hug. As a mother, she wrapped her arms around her son. May smiled as she watch their moment.

And then, the father came out from the door. He was also shocked to see Drew at his doorstep. He held his chin high, and looked down at his son. They stared intensely in their eyes, and then Drew spoke. "I forgive you." he said in a mere whisper.

Sam dropped down to his knee, he couldn't believe the words he was hearing from his son. "Really?" he gasped. Drew nodded, "You have one chance left. Make it good." he told him strictly.

His father wrapped his arms around his small family, Drew and Fiona. May stood beside them with a smile on her face, as tears of joy were coming down. It was such a touching and emotional moment for her.

Fiona saw May standing by herself, and ushered her to come join the group hug. May nodded quickly as she accepted her offer. Drew felt another pair of arms wrapped around, and broke away from the family hug and embraced his girl's hug.

She then wrapped her petite arms around him. He buried his face into the neck, and took a good whiff of her. She smelt like vanilla today. Her face heating up quickly as his parents were watching them.

"We have time to do this later, but your parents! They eyeing me like a hawk, it's freaking me out!" she whispered to his ears, "You so owe me for this. They'll probably hate me afterwards!"

Drew let out a chuckle, "Nah." he responded, he turned around to introduce her to his parents. A cocky smirk was on his face, "Mom, Dad." he started. They looked at him as he was announcing who his friend was.

"This is May Maple." he introduced, "She's someone who's incredibly special to me." he confessed. A light blush appeared on her flawless skin. A loud laugh came from his father mouth, and slapped his on Drew's shoulder, "She seems like a keeper son." Sam added.

"Make sure you don't lose her." Fiona told, "Or else, you might never get her back." May felt a heavy weight lifted off her shoulder, it seemed like Drew parent's approved of her. Drew smiled genuinely, "I won't."

"Good." his parents said in unison, "Now if you excuse us, we have to leave. We will get your belongings from your aunt, and move back in with us." her mother informed, "We'll be a family like you've wanted us to be."

Drew nodded his head, and he was the most happy person in the Universe. He grabbed May, and took a walk with her around the block. "Aren't you happy? Everything is alright now with your family and all." she smiled.

"But, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." he stated, without hesitation he scooped her into his arms. This was very out of character to do, but since it felt like it was the two of them in the world, he decided to do it.

He kissed her temple, "Will you," and kissed her forehead, "be my" Pecked her between the eyebrows, "Girl-" and then on the lips, "friend?" May let out a sly smirk on her face, "No." she joked as she pulled his collar of his shirt to kiss him.

* * *

**So how do you guys like this chapter? It was all contestshipping...sorry guys! haha! don't worry the next chapter will have all four shippings :3 im so sorry if Drew and May were out of character... :( ahha** please review? :)


	19. Dates

**OMG, i love you guys! we got past 200 reviews! ah thank you guys! hehe, and to lovelovergirl, ahah yeah i was :P sorry. and the next chapter will be my last one! D: hehehe **

**disclaimer - i do not own pokemon. **

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Dates **

**Normal POV **

The four best friends were talking to each other non-stop over the phone. All of them explained what had been going on with their lives, and congratulated each other on their relationships. "I am freaking out guys. I am supposed to have a date with plum boy tomorrow but I have no idea what to wear!" Dawn panicked as she looked in her closet.

Misty laughed, "Calm down Dawn, it's not like he's proposing to you. Just dress like you usually wear!" she suggested as she lurked on her boyfriend's pokebook(social network) profile.

"Yeah, Dawn. I don't think he really cares what you wear. Gary confessed to me while I was in soccer clothes, all sweaty and nasty." agreed Leaf, she blushed to herself in her room as she said that.

"Yeah, but Gary is playboy Leaf! I still can't believe you fell for a guy like him." added May, "Oh well, as long as he makes you happy." Dawn growled over the phone, "Guys! Let's go on skype. I need to make a decision on my outfit. Don't you guys have dates with your boyfriends tomorrow? Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Too lazy to go on skype. I'm sure you'll find something." Misty replied, "And I've been dating Ash since like the beginning of summer. I can be however I like around him." Dawn rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. What about you guys?" she asked.

"I've known Gary since childhood." answered Leaf.

"It's Drew. It's grasshead... if he's not embarrassed by his green hair... then I don't think he'd be embarrass with the way I dress... it's not like I show up with a duck costume, and showing off my hair armpits...like how Miley Cyrus did in her show, Hannah Montana." shrugged May, "Anyways, I'm super tired you guys. Drew invited me to eat dinner with his family tomorrow, so I'll talk to you guys after that! Night!" she hung up.

"May is such a party pooper." commented Leaf, "But I guess I am kind of tired. I promised Gary, I would go watch his soccer try outs, which is at 8AM, so I better go too." The long hair brunette yawned over the phone, "Night guys! Talk to you soon!"

Misty sighed, "What a hypocrite! Leaf's a party pooper too then."

"Misty!" the blunette whined, "I don't know what to wear!"

"You're asking me?" the redhead scoffed over the line. Dawn sighed, "Man oh man, I must be getting desperate if I'm asking you."

"Hey! My style isn't bad!" Misty said in her defence. "Yeah, yeah. Alright, well I'm going to go, I still gotta pick out an outfit! See you Mist!" she chirped and pressed 'end' on the phone.

* * *

It was the next day, and Dawn woke up with her phone ringing. "Mmm, hello?" she answered groggily followed by a yawn. "You sound sexy in the morning." she heard a deep cool voice on the line.

It was Paul.

She smirked, "Thanks, what's up? Whatcha calling me for?"

"Meet me at my house at 1." he replied, "See you." and hung up. The blunettte rolled her eyes, and gasped. She realized that last night she fell asleep while trying to pick an outfit. She ran to her closet, and pulled a bunch of clothes out.

It took her nearly 3 hours to get ready.

She saw her reflection in the mirror, and smiled. "I look good." she commented to herself. She wore a black loose dress. It wasn't tight at all, and it was from one of her favourite brands, "Talula". (A/N: it's on the aritiza website, and it's a cute dress, with pockets, and a few ruffles i guess? I suck at describing things)

Then she put a white cardigan over her shoulders and did a cute side braid to her long blue hair.

It was 12:30, and she walked towards her destination.

She reached to Paul's house, and rang his doorbell. She expected to see Paul behind the door, but instead, she saw his older brother Reggie. He had a wide grin on his face, "So you're his girl now?" he asked.

She blinked twice before answering his sudden question. "Uh yeah." she responded coolly, like she didn't really care. "Reggie, I told you that was suppose to be for me." he groaned as he saw his brother at the door.

Before Reggie could even reply, Paul grabbed Dawn's wrist, heading out the door. Once they were in the city, he turned around and smirked. He kissed her, and broke apart, "Hey." he coolly greeted.

She smiled, and went on her tippy toes to get kiss him. She pulled apart, and smiled, "Hello there." She interlocked her fingers with his, and started walking to the cinema.

On the other hand, Leaf groaned as she heard her alarm clock talk. With it's beeping noise, she nearly smashed it into pieces, but she contained herself from doing so. "Oh, Gary, you must love me for this." she mumbled as she got out of bed.

It was 7:30AM and she had fifteen minutes to get there. At this moment, the brunette didn't care what she wore. She grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants, and wore them under her pajama shorts and threw on a crop slouchy t-shirt that was black. It showed a bit of her awesome toned stomach, but not too much to be considered slutty.

Leaf put her long brown hair in a messy bun, and brushed her teeth. She grabbed an mandarin orange to go, and sliding on her comfy dark green flip flops. She got there just in time, and sat on the bleachers searching for an auburn hair boy.

He was no where in sight and frowned. "I'm going to kill him once I see him." she muttered. "Kill who?" a voice said behind with a smirk. There he was, sitting handsomely, on the bleachers behind her.

She frowned once again, and thought, how did I not see him sitting there?

He came down towards her, and swoop in for a morning kiss. "I wish I could kiss you all day." he whispered into her ear, and he leaned in to peck her again. She smiled, "You have all day to do that, after you try out."

He arched an eyebrow, "Do I now?"

"Maybe, if you're lucky enough." She replied with a smirk, "Maybe, if you don't completely embarrass yourself on the field."

"I guess, I'll have to prove to you hey?"

She shrugged, "I guess."

He heard his coach blowing the whistle, and unzipped his hoodie. He threw it onto Leaf, "Keep it safe for me will ya?" he asked with a grin, as he jogged to the field. He was greeted by all his teammate, who basically fist him onto the shoulder.

"New girl eh?" a blond hair boy asked Gary with a smirk, "How long is she going to last? Two days?" he said along with a laugh. "I bet it's only a one-night girl." a dark brunette joined in.

The auburn hair teen scowled, "C'mon guys. She's going to be mine forever. Lay a hand on her and I'll kill you." he warned, "I'm serious." he added. Leaf smiled, and thought, I'm his, and he's mine.

She smiled, and stood on the bleachers, "Good luck Gary-boo!"

Gary sweat dropped, "Gary boo?" he said to himself confused, this was way too embarrassing to be a nickname of his. His teammates broke into a hysterical laugh, "Yeah, she's a keeper." the dark hair brunette mocked.

"5 laps around the field!" the coached commanded, as everyone did what they were told.

Misty went straight to her pool, once she woke up. She haven't been in the water for a while, and decided to take a nice long swim. She loved swimming, since she felt so free. She was able to express herself through swimming. She could do laps around the pool to vent out her frustration instead of putting it on people. The redhead was so lost in the moment, she didn't notice a body jumping right in.

She gasped at the sight of who it was. "Ash?" she questioned, "What are you doing here?" she was surprised.

"Coming to greet my favourite girl." he answered as he swung his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her, "I hope we will never ever be apart." he told her quietly. His words made her heart beat even faster, "Forever." she held her pinky towards him.

"Always." he replied as he linked their pinkies together.

May was sitting in her room, and she was quite nervous to meet his parents. Even though she met them, she wasn't sure how they were going to like her. Were they going to hate her? She hoped not.

She knew what she was going to wear. She wore black leggings that stopped right after the knee, with a red relaxed v-neck. She put a light grey cardigan in her bag, just incase it got chilly out. She figured it would be a barbecue since it was beautiful outside.

Too bad, it was 3, and it there's still another three hours til the dinner starts.

After, Dawn and Paul finished the movie, she wanted to go to a pet store. She always wanted a kitten, and name it Glameow, but her mother disagrees with her. Paul chuckled, "Glameow? That's what you want to name it? Poor thing." he commented.

She glared at her boyfriend, "Get out of here."

He smirked, "Hn."

Once they arrived to the pet store, Dawn had a break down. She was so awed by the adorable cute little kittens. "Oh my god. Paul isn't that kitten such a cutie?" she pointed. The small kitten was black, but had electric blue eyes.

"Would you like to hold it?" an employee asked. Dawn eyes glittered, "Yes!" The employee smiled, "Alright, come right with me then." The person had brought them into the room where all the baby kittens were.

"Aren't kittens so cute?" Dawn asked Paul, who merely shrugged. The kitten that Dawn pointed at earlier came towards him, and started purring. He was feeling kind of attached to the black kitten.

He put it's head, and let out a very small smile. Dawn was shocked, "You like that kitten don't you?" He sighed, "What if I do?" Then he stood up, and walked towards the employee, asking how much it was.

It was only sixty five dollars, and he decided to buy it. His girlfriend was so surprised that he bought a kitten. "I can't believe the cold hearted boyfriend of mine, bought a cute little kitten." she commented with a gasp, "Holy shit, what happened to Paul?" she joked.

Earning her, a small light punch from Paul. "Shut it."

"Leaf!" Gary called as he came running towards her. "The tryouts are over, want to come over and eat?" he invited with a smile. She rose an eyebrow, as she saw naughty look in his eyes.

"Let's go get subway." she suggested with a grin.

Gary let out a sigh, "Alright, and then my house?"

Leaf started skipping ahead of him, and turned around, "Maybe!"

Three hours past quickly for the four girls. Dawn and Paul went to the vet, to get his kitten checked up. In the end, they named the black kitten, 'Blackie.' since they couldn't pick one together. They argued for 2 hours about it, at the veterinarian office.

Leaf and Gary went on a subway date. After they ate their subways, she agreed to go to his house. She made it very clear, that they were just going to be fatasses and watch movies together. But we all know that Gary isn't going to listen to her rules. And then Misty and Ash swam in the pool for a bit, and then went on a nice long walk at the beach. They talked about everything on their mind.

Since three hours passed, May was walking towards Drew's house. Nervousness was eating her up, and she was terrified at the moment. The brunette finally reached to the greentte's house and rang the doorbell.

His mother, Fiona opened the door, "Aw May, so nice to see you again." she greeted with a warm smile, followed by a hug after. Then his dad, Sam came and greeted her, with a handshake.

Suddenly, she's not nervous anymore.

She saw Drew coming down the stairs with a genuine smile on his face, "Hey ugly." he smirked.

"Seems like you're talking to the mirror." she retorted.

"Seems like you're talking to the mirror." he imitated in a high pitch voice. "I do not sound like that." she scoffed, "You suck." Drew wrapped his arms around her, "You know I'm just kidding, airhead."

"I know grasshead." she responded with a smile. Sam interrupted with a cough, "Drew, why don't you introduce May your cousins?" he suggested. Drew shot a glare at his father, "Alright."

He introduced May, to Tyson and Emily, and his uncle, Jeremiah and his aunt, Mariah. Mariah smiled, "So nice to meet you."

She smiled back, "You too."

Tyson and Emily smiled at May. "Drew, May's too pretty for you." Emily said, "May, why did you choose Drew?" Drew was ready to punch his younger cousin out, but restrained himself. Tyson laughed loudly, "I've taught you well Em."

Emily growled, "Oh shut it. You're no better." she retorted, "You're girlfriend is way out of league for you."

May laughed, "I like you Emily."

Emily grinned, "You too, May!"

"Speaking of which, where is your girlfriend? I thought she was supposed to be coming." Drew questioned. Tyson shifted quietly, "She dumped me." A smirk appeared on the young teenage face, "Good try, at least." he comforted with a slap in the back.

"See? She even dumped you, which means you are no good for her." Emily added, "Jesus, when I get a boyfriend, he'll be perfect, unlike you guys." she compared. Tyson scowled, "And this is why you have no guy friends."

"I so do!" she said in her defence.

"Do not!" he retorted, "I never see them!"

"It's cause our family is embarrassing!" she reasoned. May laughed with Drew as her hand interlocked with his. "I love your family." she stated, and then looked into his emerald green eyes.

"And you." she kissed him on the lips.

"Ew! Gross, get a room!" Emily and Tyson said in unison. Drew broke apart first, and cursed under his breath. He couldn't believe how annoying is family was. He looked at May, and saw her smiling, and then thought, well if she's happy, then I don't mind.

He slipped his arms around her petit waist, and wore a smirk on his face. Drew kissed the top of her head, smelling in the sweet scent of vanilla on her. May heard three heart-warming words from him.

I love you.

She turned to face him, "I love you too." she spoke quietly and she leaned on his chest and hugged him. He smiled at his girl, it was so nice to hold her, and announce that she was his.

May looked up and saw his smiling face, "I love your smiles." she declared, "I love them. Smile more for me."

"Maybe." he answered, as he held her chip up and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

By then, his cousins just left the two lovebirds alone.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day. May and Drew lay down on the green, fresh grass, watching the stars above them. It was a full moon, and it shined brightly in the dark night. Their hands were locked with each other, and they were just enjoying every moment they shared together.

"Make a wish!" demanded May as she saw a shooting star fly across the starry night. Drew closed his eyes, and wished for one thing. To never lose May. "What did you wish for?" she asked.

"Can't tell you." he replied with a smirk on his face, "Or else it won't come true."

She huffed, "Fine then. I won't tell you mine."

"Fine with me." he responded with a light chuckle. He stared into her sapphire eyes, "Your eyes are incredibly beautiful, you know that?" he stated. Her face became tomato red, "Thanks."

Then she did something that took a lot of courage from her. Since they were all alone, in the backyard, she just hoped he wouldn't reject her. She rolled herself on top of him and started kissing him.

Drew, shocked by her actions, were replaced with pleasure from her. He wasn't complaining, he was enjoying this as any guy would with their girlfriends. He ran his fingers through her knotted, soft hair.

Their tongues were exploring each other mouths once again, remembering the familiar places in it. Then May pulled apart from him, "This is all you get." she added with a smile, knowing it would disappoint Drew.

"You're not fun." he mumbled, and then pecked her on her smooth, soft pink lips again.

"I know." she giggled as she lay on top of him.

* * *

**how was that you guys?! okay, my next chapter will be the last one:( ahaha review! i would love to hear your thoughts! **


	20. Last day of Summer

**Welcome back! I'm so sad this is my last chapter, it might be kind of bad. :( i'm sorry! but yeah, i hope you guys enjoy and i can't believe sandy hurricane hit your town! that sucks! :( i hope you enjoy this chapter! and yeah! try to enjoy this one! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon **

* * *

**Chapter 20: Last Day of Summer**

**Normal POV **

It was the last day of summer, before they go back to school. Everyone was unhappy to be returning to school. "Leaf, I don't want to go to school." whined Dawn, "I wish it could be summer forever."

"Me too." May joined in, "Honestly, school sucks."

"You just suck at school." Drew criticized, with a grin on his face. He received a light punch from his current girlfriend and chuckled. Leaf laughed, "Yeah, but I guess school isn't so bad. The only problem I have is dealing with Gary's fan girls."

A smirk appeared on Gary's face, "What? I can't help it if the girls swoon over me." he cockily replied. Leaf sighed, "Tell me again why I like you?" He leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted when he kissed a hand.

"Not here." stated Dawn, "We will not have you guys make out in front of us. Do it on our own time."

Leaf blushed red, "DAWN!" she shouted, not impressed. Dawn looked at her, "What? I'm just telling the truth...it's really unpleasant watching you guys shove each other's tongue down your throats."

Leaf stayed quiet, while her boyfriend smirked.

"Very cute guys..." Misty added along with a giggle. Leaf glared at her, "Like you don't make out with Ash." she retorted. The redhead shrugged, she couldn't deny it. In fact, she liked Ash's kisses.

"So what should we do today?" questioned Drew, "I don't want to sit here doing nothing."

Dawn nodded her head, "Same."

Silence filled the air for about a minute until Dawn broke it. "Did you guys know that Paul bough a black kitten?" Dawn said with a smile. "He's turning into such a softie!" she commented.

Paul gritted his teeth, "Dawn." he said cautiously, "I thought we weren't going to tell them that."

Everyone burst out laughing, "Seriously?" they responded in unison.

"Yeah." the bluenette confirmed, "I was quite shocked too."

Ash punched Paul on the shoulders, "She's changing you real quick man."

Paul rolled his onyx black eyes, and muttered, "Why am I here again?"

They spent the day eating, talking and watching movies together. It was 8PM when everyone started leaving to go home. Ash offered Misty to walk her home, and she accepted. The sun was setting down, and the air was getting chillier.

He saw Misty shivered, and gave up his hoodie for her. She smiled, "Thanks Ash." and put it on. It smelled exactly like him, she couldn't figured out what his scent was, but she liked it.

"Anytime." he replied with his usual grin. "Before I walk you home, do you want to get an ice cream cone? I'm really craving chocolate ice cream right now." Misty giggled, "I see you're still obsessed with food. But sure."

Ash was stoked, "Thanks Misty!" he took her hand and led the way to the ice cream truck. In the end, he got chocolate, and she ordered strawberry. Both of them was watching the sun set together.

"Misty?" someone called from behind. The redhead turned around to see her older sister, Daisy. "Daisy!" Misty exclaimed as she recognized her older sister. She saw that Daisy had found herself a boy.

Ash stood up abruptly, "Hi!" he stiffly said. Daisy laughed, "Your boyfriend is cute!" she added. She put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't be so uptight now. It's alright, I'm not going to bite you."

Misty sighed, "So who is this guy?" she asked.

"My boyfriend!" Daisy chirped. She held hands with a tall red hair boy named, Rowan. "Hi, I'm Rowan." he said as he gave Misty a handshake with his free hand. "Misty." she replied, "And this is Ash." she introduced.

He smiled, "Nice to meet you guys."

Daisy smiled, "Well, I'll see you later tonight!" she chirped, "But keep this a secret from Lily and Violet alright?" Misty grinned, "Sure thing!"

Ash laughed, "I love being with you." and kissed her on her mouth.

When he pulled apart, Misty tugged him by the collar of his shirt, and kissed him fervently.

Leaf followed Gary, annoyed. "Why don't you ever walk me home?" she asked nervously. It was true, Gary never walked home with his girl. He arched an eyebrow, "Why? Do you want me to?" he questioned.

Not wanting to answer his questioned, she stomped away, "Forget it."

Now it was his turn to do the chasing, "Wait Leaf. Stop." he commanded. She froze in her steps, but didn't dare to look back.

"I love you." he grinned, "Don't you forget that. I don't walk you home, because I know you can defend yourself without me. You are a strong girl, and I admire that part of you."

She turned around and ran to his arms. She jumped as he caught her. Her toned legs were wrapped around his waist, "You sure are one hell of a smooth talker." she said, as she kissed him multiple of times.

He loved kissing her. It made him feel alive. "I love you." he repeated, over and over again.

Dawn wanted to go see Blackie, so Paul invited her over. It was miracle that his brother was out of the house. There was a note on the counter in the kitchen. It explained how his parents were out for the night, and Reggie was going to sleep at his girlfriend's house.

Blackie came running towards his familiar friend, Dawn. He purred against her leg, and jumped onto her lap as she sat down. "So cute!" she squealed as she petted behind his ears.

Paul brought two cups of tea into the living room, "Turns out my parents are going to be gone for the night, and same with Reggie." he told her. Dawn looked at him, "And your point is?"

"Do you want to stay over?" he tried to ask as calmly as he can.

"And do what?" she asked.

"Stay over?" he answered as if it was obvious, "I'm not going to push you into something you don't want to do. Do you really think I'm that kind of a guy?" Dawn lifted the kitty of her lap and sat on Paul's lap, facing towards him.

"I love you." she said as she kissed him. "I'm sorry if you thought I ever doubted you, because I didn't. I love you." she told. Paul smiled genuinely, "I love you too." he told and kissed her.

May didn't want to part with Drew. Every time they separate each other, they miss each other even more. It's get more difficult to leave one another for them. It was amazing how their bond grew so strong with each other.

They were walking down the streets, and Drew had his arm around his waist. She was leaning against them, as they were shuffling to the park. "Let's go sit on the swings, under the starry night." she suggested, "I like watching the stars with you."

Drew smirked, "Everything you do with me, makes you happy." he responded.

"You have such a big ego. Sometimes, I wonder which is bigger...yours or Gary's?" she replied, "You should consider yourself lucky to be my boyfriend."

Drew was about to insult her, but instead he complimented her, "I am lucky to have the most beautiful girl as my girlfriend." he stated with a smile. May wasn't expecting this, and she loved seeing new sides of Drew.

His sweet side. His teasing side. His angry side. His protecting side.

She kissed him, "I love you."

"You too." he responded.

* * *

Ash was at his girlfriend's door, watching Misty go inside. He started walking back to his place, as her voice was still in his head. _Come at 7:50 in the morning, we'll walk to school together. _

_I love you. _

_I love being with you. _

She had Ash wrapped around her finger. He missed kissing her, holding her. One day, he will marry Misty Waterflower. He vowed that he will be there for her, whenever she needed him. He will not let this girl go.

He was greeted by his mother when he got home. And then he was on his bed, having thoughts of Misty. Eventually he fell asleep, and had a dream about his best day of his life.

Misty couldn't get Ash out of her head. She was still madly in love with him as she was back then. She too, fell in a deep sleep, dreaming about her best day of her life.

Leaf skipped home happily. Once she came home, she called Gary right away, since he told her to do so.

"Hey." he answered casually over the phone.

"Gary-boo! Whatcha doing?" she asked.

She knew that Gary was frowning on the other side, "Please stop calling me that. It's embarrassing." he replied with a heavy sigh. She grinned, "No can do Gary-boo. I like it. I guess you'll have to deal with it."

"You are so mean." he stated, "Why do I even like you?" he joked.

"Why do you like me?" she questioned seriously, "Why me?"

"Because you are the one for me." he answered softly, "I just know it."

"But how do you know I am the one for you? What if you're wrong?"

"I am never wrong, Leaf. Jesus, but if you want to know so bad, I love you because you've always been there for me. You are smart and nice. Not to mention you're absolutely stunning. I just love everything about you." he replied, "Believe me now?"

"I would kiss you right now if I could." she responded, after a yawn.

"We should catch some sleep. I'll pick you up in the morning alright? See you at school tomorrow." he said, "I love you again."

"See you." she said as she hung up on him.

Dawn and Paul were cuddling on his bed. They kissed each other good night, and fell asleep in each other's arms. Blackie was curling up into a ball, at the end of the bed. Paul his arms wrapped around Dawn while, she was using his chest as a pillow.

For once, they were going to see each other in the morning. If Paul knew how Dawn will freak out the next morning without a new outfit to wear for school. It's the first day. It's going to be chaos for them.

Drew and May were still watching the stars above them. "Will you still be my friend, even if we break up?" May asked randomly. Drew turned to her seriously, "Are you breaking up with me?" he asked, panicking in the back of his head.

She crossed her arms, "No that's not it! If it doesn't work out, I don't want to lose you. I don't ever want to lose you." she explained, "Just incase you break up with me or something."

Drew looked at softly, "There's no way I'll be able to break up with you. You mean too much to me." he answered, "You make me feel alive. You are so precious to me, you don't even know."

"Good. That's how you feel towards you too." she responded with a smile, "I hate leaving you. I just want to live with you. I wish we could stay together forever."

"Me too." he calmly said, "I feel the exact same way as you do."

"Ew. I just remember, there's school tomorrow." she whined, "I don't want to go see your fan girl bitches and do work." He smirked, "Don't worry, I'll tell the whole entire school you're mine. But I can't help it if they're fond of me. Who wouldn't be?"

"Oh shush it." she punched him in the arm.

"Ow." he commented, "hard punch you got there."

"Yeah. You want more?" she asked.

"No."

"Good."

"I love you." he said out of no where. He couldn't help being lovey dovey now.

"I hate you." she replied with a smirk.

"You love me." he corrected.

"And I do." she answered as she kissed him fiercely on the lips. They kissed each other passionately, living in their own private world. They didn't care if they didn't go home, they would have stayed in a blizzard if it meant being together.

* * *

**HOW WAS THAT GUYS? haha yeah it kind of sucked for the ending. sorry for not finishing strong:( REVIEW! **

** but, here's my next story! It's going to be an oldrival and contestshipping story **

**here is some more info about my upcoming story! **

**When a teacher told Gary that he will not be able to play on the basketball team if he doesn't bump his marks, he has to go find a tutor. With that said, the teacher found a perfect tutor for him. Leaf Green, the nerdy, quiet, average-looking girl with the brains. While, May was the outgoing, fun, hot cheerleader. A new transfer student came to St. Oak Academy High, who has green hair caught May's attention. When he first saw May, he insulted her right off the bat. How will love bloom with these young teenagers? **


End file.
